Bleach: Chizuru's Way
by Konsu
Summary: We all know the story of Bleach, y'know, the Rukia and Ichigo story. But now, let's take it back and redo things in a way that involves more characters, someone like Chizuru. What if she was one of the main characters, how different would things be?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chizuru: Hey everyone, it's me the wonderful and always graceful Chizuru Honsho. I will be your leading host in this story told by Author-sama about me, yes me, the wonderful, graceful, and Oh So Beautiful Chi-Aack**_

_**Tatsuki (With Chizuru in a choke hold): Sorry for the interruption folks, but had to stop this clown for growing such a huge perverse head. (Tatsuki releases Chizuru) I can't believe you. The moment you see your chance to "shine" you start acting all high and mighty; I should kick your ass down to size.**_

_**Chizuru: Hahahaha, too bad Tatsuki, but for now on (Heavenly Armor appears on Chizuru's body) I will be protected by the power of Plot Armor, this is my story, and things will finally be going my way. So (A chair appears behind Tatsuki, and Chizuru pushes her down), shut up, take a seat, and let me shine like the great star I'm supposed to be (Chizuru laughs perversely, a fountain of drool pouring from her mouth), the star who gets all the women she desires.**_

_**Tatsuki slaps her head, silently cursing the Author.**_

_**Tatsuki's Thoughts: Great, the Idiot Author had to post this story out of all the crap stories he has on his computer, it had to be this one...oh well...mine should be posted soon enough...hopefully**_

_**Chizuru twirls happily, singing about molesting Orihime, when Tatsuki angrily throws her chair at the girl's head. Unfortunately, a barrier appears around Chizuru, destroying it before it could reach her.**_

_**Tatsuki: What the fuck?**_

_**Chizuru: Told you (Chizuru punches the armor smirking smugly)...now...for the disclaimer (Chizuru coughs into her hand and speaks in a whisper)…Konsu does not, I repeat, does not own BLEACH…or me…now…Story Start**_

**

* * *

It was just another day at Karakura High. The birds were chirping outside, the sun was shining, Keigo was being an idiot, and Chizuru was being kicked halfway across the room by an annoyed Tatsuki.**

"Gahh," Moans Chizuru painfully. Weakly raising her hand, she gives Tatsuki a thumb up, she grinning widely, knowing she was pissing off the karate girl. "Nice kick as always Tatsuki, our routine gets better and better," A vein pulsates in Tatsuki's forehead.

"IT'S NO ROUTINE!"

Huffing, Tatsuki takes her seat, her Chizuru ass kicking of the hour over with, and Chizuru rises slowly, and walks to her seat seeing Ochi-sensei entering class.

"Alright you bunch of delinquents,"

Ochi slams her fist on her desk, startling the class.

"I have a bone to pick when each of ya,"

Ochi points to a random student.

"You get out of my class and take a bath; I can't stand the smoke of cigarettes,"

The boy grumbles and walks out of class. Ochi then points to Ichigo, she glaring intently at him, causing him to stiffen.

"Kurosaki, smile more, you're scaring some of the teachers; they think you might kill them one of these days,"

Ochi points to Keigo next.

"Asano, Tsubaki-sensei hates your screeching...lower your voice the next time you decide to scream like a little girl,"

Ochi points to Sado, a vein pulsating in her hand.

"You're too big,"

Ochi's finger shakily falls on Ishida, a gleam appearing in her glasses at the same time it does Ishida.

"Only I can do the scary glasses gig, next time you do it...detention,"

Ochi's finger falls on Orihime, but drops to the girl's breast.

"Reduce them,"

Ochi whirls on Tatsuki, seeing the girl ignoring her.

"Stop gazing out the window so much Arisawa, people are starting to wonder if you're all there in the head. Also, stop beating down Honsho, Tsubaki-sensei is thinking about calling the police on you,"

Finally she turns the finger on Chizuru.

"Stop harassing every girl you see, Tsubaki-sensei is thinking about calling the police on you also,"

Chizuru slams her fist on her desk, a demonic gleam flaring in her eyes.

"LET HER CALL, I'LL NEVER STOP,"

Ochi crosses her arms over her chest and nods her head in approval.

"Good, continue defying that woman, she called the cops on me the other day. How was I suppose to know that car was hers, I mean seriously they look just alike," The rest of her words were whispered too softly for anyone to hear, but a few could say they swore they heard the words 'Bat', 'Window', 'Eggs', and 'Bright Orange Paint'.

Tapping her finger against her desk, Ochi whirls on another random student.

"Go to the cafeteria and ask the lunch lady for my usual, if you complain I'll give you detention...and hurry...I didn't get the chance to finish breakfast...damn that little troll, snatching people's food," The boy rushes out of class, glad to be away from his crazy sensei.

Ochi suddenly stiffens seeing a round, tubby, short..._thing_ walking pass her door, waddling like a duck, eyeing her...like the stalker that she was.

Chizuru seeing the mutant of a teacher also, glares at the woman, and shouts at her.

"I'LL NE,"

Chizuru didn't finish, something sharp hit her neck from behind, and she slumps in her seat unconscious. No one other than Tatsuki knew what happened. Glancing at Ryo, she saw the girl placing a ruler in her bag. Catching Ryo's eye, she gives her a small nod, and Ryo returns it, a small, almost unnoticeable smirk donning her face. Leaning back in her chair, Tatsuki smirks, and laughs quietly.

_'You can always count on Ryo in times of need,'_

If Chizuru was awake, she would agree and disagree. However, since she was unconscious in her seat....somehow in a very provocative position, she couldn't.

"Arisawa, fix that idiot...she's disturbing class,"

Tatsuki's eyebrow twitches, wondering when the woman started teaching. Glancing at Chizuru, the twitch in her eyebrow becomes worse.

"Ohh Orihime...hehehehe...yeah,"

Instead of fixing her, Tatsuki kicks the chair over, knocking Chizuru _into_ Orihime. Shouting, Tatsuki could only watch in horror as Chizuru suddenly came to 'life', a wicked gleam in her eyes, her hands making 'strange' groping motions.

"ORI...HIIIIIIII...MEEEEE!"

Everyone scatters as chairs and tables fly in every direction. Outside the class, students and teachers alike hears the unmistakable sound of...moaning...followed by man perverse laughter, soon followed by cursing and lots of banging and crashing, along with a cry of terror and pleasure. The principle who so happens to be walking by at the time, whistling a smooth tune, glances at the door for a long second, and continues on.

_'That's just Ochi-chans's class, nothing to worry about,'_

Whistling his tune, he ignores the sounds of a window breaking, he even ignores the cry coming from outside. Yep, he was too focus on the tune he was whistling, trying to figure out where he heard it from, and to help, he tries mumbling the words to the song.

"Mi...mi...mimi wo...su...su...sumaseba...G...O...O...D...BYE,"

The principal had no idea where he heard the song from, but he liked it, and continued whistling the 'smooth' tune, doing a little jig as he did.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ouch...damn that gorilla, always so violent,"

Chizuru rubs her face, still feeling the pain of Tatsuki's foot connecting with her face, which had sent her through the classroom window. Strangely, she was hurt more from Tatsuki's kick than the fall, but she shrugs, not really thinking any of it.

Something, _something_ very alluring catches Chizuru's attention. Eyes narrowing ever so slightly, she turns her head back slowly, eying the _green-haired _beauty staring at cartoon show showing behind the glass in the electronics store. Eyes narrowing further, stats similar to a computer scan appear in her mind.

_**Three Size Scan Activate**_

_**Bust: 81**_

_**Waist: 57**_

_**Hips: 83**_

Not only could Chizuru see these _special_ stats, she could see a very detail shape of the girl's figure, and she drools at the sight. Wiping away the drool, and the small trickle of blood slowly dripping from her nose, Chizuru grins, and giggles, thinking of all the things she could do to that body.

_'Not bad, not bad...I'll make you mind by the end of the night...just you wait,'_

It was time for the Sexual Huntress of all Women known as Chizuru Honsho to finally go on the prowl.

_'I will catch my prey,'_

No one, not even Chizuru's Greatest 'Enemy' Tatsuki will be able to stop this Sex Craving Huntress. Not even the monster appearing out of the hole in the sky would stop her because she was Chizuru Honsho...the Woman Huntress

Elsewhere, a midget shinigami was meeting an orange-haired troublemaking-looking teen for the first time.

* * *

_**Chizuru: The story is progressing well, I will have my first woman (Chizuru laughs obnoxiously) and that one will turn into two, and then three...and then (Chizuru drools, thinking of many perverted things to do to her harem of women) Yeah, that will be just right, that green-haired beauty will be mind (Chizuru wipes the drool trailing down her chin)**_

_**Tatsuki (Rolls her eyes): Dumbass, shouldn't you be more worried about that monster in the sky instead of that girl?**_

_**Chizuru (Grinning like a cat, Chizuru pounds on her armor): With my Plot Armor, I'll survive every monstrous encounter I come across**_

_**Tatsuki (Rolls her eyes again): You're a fool...the Author won't let you keep that for long (Tatsuki smiles secretly)**_

_**Chizuru (A nervous sweat rolls down her face): Wha...what do you mean Tatsuki?**_

_**Tatsuki walks away, laughing in a similar manner Chizuru had done earlier.**_

_**Chizuru (Very worried): Tatsuki, hey Tatsuki, don't walk away when I'm asking you an important question involving my fate...Tatsuki...TATSUKI**_

_**Chizuru chases after Tatsuki, intent on finding out what she knows about her 'unbreakable' Plot Armor**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chizuru: Hello everyone, welcome to the second installation of Bleach: Chizuru's Way**_

_**Tatsuki (Deadpans): Yay**_

_**Chizuru: Are you still upset that Author-sama hasn't submitted any of the stories featuring you yet**_

_**Tatsuki (Sighs softly): That, and the fact the idiot has yet to update that other story with me and the others**_

_**Chizuru: Oh, talking about The Gua-ACK**_

_**Tatsuki (Holding Chizuru in a tight chokehold): No shameless advertizing dumbass**_

_**Chizuru (Speaking weakly): I didn't mean to**_

**_Tatsuki suddenly stiffens, feeling __something__ caressing her butt._**

_**Tatsuki: Chizuru...die**_

_**Tatsuki lifts Chizuru high in the air and slams her through a table, knocking her out**_

**_Tatsuki (Swipes her hands of Chizuru's dust): Don't you _ever_ do that again_**

_**Ryo walks in the room, book in hand as usual.**_

_**Ryo: Never mind them everyone please enjoy the chapter...oh...and before I forget. (Ryo closes her book and sighs deeply) Konsu does not own Bleach...but the plot developing in the main plot...he does**_

* * *

_'Okay, operation Score Hottie Green Babe is set...in...Motion,'_

Adjusting her glasses, Chizuru stares over her prey once more, and stalks up to her, a lust gleam overtaking her eyes. A little boy comes in the path of her goal, forcing her to stop. The boy, oblivious to Chizuru, plays with his ball happily. A vein pulsates in Chizuru's forehead, and her eyebrow twitches dangerously.

A set of options appear in Chizuru's mind through the _Scan_ behind her glasses, a set of emotions dealing with her current obstacle.

_**Option 1: Kick the boy, risk going to jail, and make up a lame excuse about being beautiful in attempt of not being thrown in prison**_

_**Option 2: Kick the boy, and walk around him, pretending like nothing happen**_

_**Option 3: Walk around the boy **__**without**__** kicking him**_

_**Option 4: Step over the boy, risking a panty shot**_

_**Option 5: Grab the ball and toss it far away, and hope the boy was innocent enough to chase after it without crying out for mommy**_

Deciding with _Option 5_, Chizuru grabs the ball out of the air, and throws it far, very far away. The little boy stares at the star that was the ball, and then at Chizuru. Seconds pass, and the boy continue to stare at Chizuru with his unblinking eyes. Sweat rolls down Chizuru's face, wondering what will happen next. The boy, slowly turns in the direction where the ball was sent, and to Chizuru's immense relief, runs after it. The boy's mother who was just returning from being laid off by her boss, feeling very depressed, watches him run off and sighs in misery before giving chase.

Watching them go, Chizuru shrugs and turns back to her prey only to find her gone.

"What, where did she go? Dammit I lost her"

Feeling a poke on her shoulder, Chizuru whirls around, only to come face to face with the girl...her prey.

"That was pretty interesting, playing catch with that boy; you must be a cool big sister,"

The girl pats Chizuru's shoulder happily, actually hurting Chizuru.

_'What strength...I think she's stronger than the gorilla,'_

"Yep that's me, Super Cool Beautiful Big Sis Chizuru," Gloats Chizuru, jabbing her thumb to her chest. "And you are," Chizuru grabs the girl's hand and kisses it gently, much to the girl's surprise and embarrassment. "Lovely Lady?" The girl blushes, now a bit uncertain about Chizuru.

"Mashiro, Mashiro Kuna, Super Hero of the Stars," Mashiro removes her hand from Chizuru and does a pose similar to that of some action super hero series. Chizuru sweat drops and laughs a bit, thinking the beauty was a bit of a weirdo.

"Super Idiot, it's time we get going," Says a voice before Chizuru could put the moves on the beauty.

"Oh, Kensei, did you grab the ingredients?"

Kensei Mugurama sighs irritably, holding up the bag of groceries from the meal he and Mashiro were preparing tonight.

"I didn't," he deadpans.

"Oh, so what are those things in your hands?"

"Nothing special, now let's go, I'm sure everyone is hungry," He sighs.

"Okay Kensei," Answers Chizuru happily, and she whirls on Chizuru. "Bye Super Cool Beautiful Big Sis Chizuru," Before she could run off, Chizuru grabs her hand, and pulls her close.

_'I'm probably not going to see her again, so I better do something she'll remember me by,'_

Laughing perversely at the thought, Chizuru stares the startled Mashiro in the eyes, and before Mashiro realizes what was happening, she receives a deep, lustful kiss from Chizuru making her knees weak.

Kensei, who was watching from a distance, wipes his nose clean of any blood that may have been leaking, and stares on stun. Chizuru breaks the kiss, her lips making a loud smacking sound as they separated from Mashiro's.

"And that's how Super Cool Beautiful Big Sis Chizuru says her goodbyes, there are no waves or handshakes in her book," States Chizuru, a fire burning in her eyes. Walking away, whistling a happy tune, she doesn't notice the other spectator at the scene.

"Let's pretend I was never here,"

Tatsuki tilts her head back and pinches her nose, feeling a headache forming.

"The dumbass is probably going to be on a high when we return to school,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Wow, she's cute,"

Chizuru stares the new transfer student over. A slim waist, a pretty face, _beautiful_ purple eyes, very short, no chest, yep, she was a hottie in Chizuru's book.

_'Operation, Chizuru try to score midget hottie is set in motion,'_

Before Rukia realized what was happening, Chizuru was behind her, groping her breast.

"Oh, what's this, despite not having anything worth grabbing at first glance, you have quite the nice 'grip'," Grins Chizuru perversely.

"Why you, what the, what the hell are you doing?"

Rukia in surprising movement, spins on her heel, breaking out of Chizuru's grip, and kicks the girl in the side of her head, sending across the class, and into the wall. Breathing heavily, Rukia glares at the twitching Chizuru, and before she could say anything, she heard whispering from her new classmates.

"Wow,"

"She's scary,"

"Is she human?"

"I think...I'm in love,"

The last words were from the dazed Chizuru, she rising, surprisingly uninjured.

"Nice kick, but that wasn't nearly as strong as that gorilla," Laughs Chizuru smugly. "I think that was a love tap, it was a love tap, right Rukia-_chan_," Purrs Chizuru making another grab for Rukia, and would have grabbed the stun girl, if it wasn't for Tatsuki's timely arrival with a well timed foot to the face.

"Who the hell are you calling a gorilla, Psycho Les?"

"What was that Gorilla?"

"What?"

"What!?"

Tatsuki and Chizuru glares hard at the other, electricity forming at the intensity of their glares.

Stun, Rukia forgot her original objective to drag Ichigo off, but with Chizuru groping her, to her almost blowing her cover, and to finally the fight going on between Tatsuki and Chizuru. Ichigo however, seeing things escalating, grabs Rukia's hand and drags her out the class to find out why she was still in Karakura.

Back in class, Tatsuki had Chizuru in a choke hold, while Chizuru had Tatsuki's leg in a very awkward position placed between her legs.

"Hahahaha, now I can get off like this-AHH" Chizuru screams as Tatsuki violently cracks her neck, causing her to go limp, and everyone else to flinch at the loud crack. Chizuru's body goes limp, and Tatsuki drops the girl like a doll.

"Don't do that again _Honsho_," Growls Tatsuki darkly, her voice sending shivers through everyone's spines. "I wouldn't want to end your life," A dark, malicious laugh escapes Tatsuki's demonic form, scaring everyone further.

Ochi who had watched the whole scene sighs softly. Brining out a notepad from her back pocket, she scribbles into it, whispering under her breath.

"Tatsuki and Chizuru to see counseling...reasons...their relationship is very unstable and abusive, they need help...ASAP...also...call in exorcist to cleanse Tatsuki's soul,"

Nodding, she stuffs the notepad back in her back pocket, planning on sending the two girls to a professional counselor after class.

"Okay," Ochi claps her hands. "As you know we received a new student, why, I don't know, nor do I dare to question. Bad things happen to people when they question things, just ask Little Kao?"

"Sensei, who's Little Kao?" Asks an unimportant student.

Ochi's eyes darken, and she stares out the window sadly.

"Little Kao is a little boy who asked one too many questions, and has disappeared, never to be seen again. Last I heard the mafia picked him up, but I wasn't there, so I wouldn't know," She quickly states waving her hands. "Enough questions," She demands. "Now, today I'll be assigning a group project to the class. This project will be half your grade for the semester, so if you fail to complete it or turn it in, you're basically screwed unless you're Ishida, Inoue, or Kunieda, because they, unlike the rest of ya, are students who get all A's, and can pass this class even if they for whatever reason fail to show up to class for a month or two...but that would never happen," Laughs Ochi.

"What is the project on sensei?"

"Glad you ask Inoue-chan,"

Ochi laughs and holds up a poster, it reading;

_**Classroom Show**_

_**The Principal and Superintendent will be observing each class in the school. Since classes (Ochi-sensei's class) have been reported for being haphazard and unruly, each class is required to present a presentation upon the big shots entry. Do whatever it takes to keep your teacher (Ochi-sensei) from being fired. For those who really impress the superintendent, they will receive a Stay Out of School for One Month Free Card from the principal. The teacher who's class best impresses the superintendent, will receive a paid vacation to Hawaii for a month**_

Ochi slams her fist on her desk, and shouts at her class.

"I WANT THIS VACATION,"

Tatsuki sweat drops, along with the rest of the class, they all thinking the same thing.

_'What about you being fired...don't you care?'_

"And if none of you make this happen, I'll make the rest of your year with me hell..._and you know I can do it_," she finishes off demonically, her voice laced with an evil undertone, scaring everyone but the stoic Ryo, who merely flips a page in her book, keeping one ear open to her sensei's words.

"Now that my threat is over with, I'll be assigning the groups," Ochi coughs into her hands, and points to each student as she formed the groups. "Nazi, Ogata, Rin, you're group 1," The students groan. "Risa, Al, Roy, you're Group 2," The boy of the group grins, liking this. "Kojima, Asano, Natsui, you're Group 3," Mahana (15) groans not liking this at all, not wanting to be in Keigo's group. "Kurosaki, Kunieda, Ogawa, you're Group 4," Michiru (15) shakily raises her hand.

"Sensei, Kurosaki isn't here...and well," Michiru glances shakily at the icy eyes of Ryo, and she shivers. "Can I have another group," Ochi smiles, making Michiru think she would change it, when Ochi slaps her ruler across the desk, causing everyone to jump.

"No way, all groups are final,"

Michiru whimpers, not wanting to be in the same group, not with the people known for the two features that frighten everyone...well, everyone but those who knew them. There was Ichigo with his constant scowl and glare, and then there was Ryo with her cold stare and attitude, making even Ichigo cautious in her presence.

"Arisawa," Tatsuki's ears perk up. "Kuchiki," Rukia and Ichigo enter class as Rukia's name was called. "And Honsho will be Group 5," Tatsuki's pencil snaps, Chizuru who was still unconscious on the ground twitches, and Rukia raises an eyebrow wondering what was happening.

"Hell no," Shouts Tatsuki. "We won't get anything done, we're basically screwed," Ochi laughs cruelly.

"Sorry Arisawa, but the first method in building any healthy relationship is by working pass your differences, and you two have a lot to work out," Ochi glances at the text the counselor sent her through her cell.

_'What the hell was I thinking? There's no way these two would go to counseling, texting is the next step in counseling...but is this alright? Putting these two in the same group...with the new student Kuchiki...oh well, it doesn't matter, everything will work out fine, I'm sure of it,'_

Ochi had no idea she had just set up the two teams that should have never come into contact with one another. Even if she knew, she wouldn't have cared, as long as it didn't affect her chances in winning her paid vacation to Hawaii.

"And Group 6 will be...Inoue, Ishida, and Sado...the rest of ya...I don't care what you do, team up, be happy, and pray they you do well...and for the single person that will sure to be out, I wish you the best of luck on your own, because there are only groups of three, so yeah,"

Ochi laughs, earning stares from everyone, not believing this woman was a teacher...how the fates hated them.

* * *

_**Chizuru: Um, Tatsuki, the chapter is over**_

_**Tatsuki is seen smashing her head into the wall, mumbling (Why) over and over again.**_

_**Chizuru: Okay, Tatsuki is out of it right now, and since she is, let's give myself a round of applause for landing my first big kiss, and almost sexual rape on Ta-Ack**_

_**Chizuru dives behind the couch, avoiding a fury of books from the screaming Tatsuki.**_

_**Rukia: Wow, Arisawa doesn't seem to happy about this...will she be alright?**_

_**Chizuru (Waves off Rukia's worry): Don't worry Rukia-chan, Tatsuki isn't upset about the outcome of the story, she's pissed about her story, still not being put up, while Author-sama has put up...yet another**_

_**Rukia (Stares at the rampaging Tatsuki, a large sweat drop forming): Don't you think she's going overboard?**_

_**Chizuru (Laughs hard): Yep, but that's Tatsuki for you, she's insane**_

_**Ryo: I think you're the insane one, doing what you did to her**_

_**Chizuru: When did you...oh forget it? (Chizuru smiles at the camera) Alright everyone, join us next time in chapter 3, things will grow hot between Tatsuki, Rukia, and I, you won't want to miss this (Chizuru laughs perversely).**_

_**Tatsuki (Growls angrily and points her finger at the camera): Nothing is going to happen, don't let her deci-AH (Tatsuki is hit by a book in the head from nowhere and she collapses)**_

_**The camera zooms on the innocently whistling Chizuru**_

_**Ryo: She's going to kill you when she wakes up...I advise you hide (Ryo turns to the camera, and waves her hand, causing everything to go black) until next time everyone**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tatsuki: Hey everyone, we're back with the third chapter of, Bleach: Chizuru's Way (Tatsuki then whispers under her breath), more like horn dog way**_

_**Ryo: Tatsuki...when are you going to release her?**_

_**Tatsuki and Ryo stares at Chizuru tied to a robe in a very 'bondage' like fashion, hanging by the ceiling.**_

_**Tatsuki: I'll say in ten or so chapters**_

_**Ryo: But it looks like she's enjoying it**_

_**Tatsuki stares at Chizuru, and to her irritation, the psycho was enjoying it.**_

_**Tatsuki: Dammit, can I do anything to you, that'll break you psycho les? (Tatsuki's eyes brightens, an idea hitting her, and she grins evilly) Ryo I'm going to make Chizuru pay for what she did last chapter one way or another, even if I have to (Tatsuki crackles darkly, sending a shiver through the flushed Chizuru)**_

_**Ryo (Stares at Tatsuki for a long moment, and shakes her head slowly): Well, I guess it's up to me again. Konsu doesn't own Bleach, but this plot within the plot he does, so yeah...I'm returning to my book**_

* * *

Chizuru was mad for two reasons. One, she was partnered up with the gorilla Tatsuki, her mortal enemy. Two, she was partnered up with Tatsuki _and_ Rukia, in _Tatsuki's_ room, and not _her_ room, where she had all her..._tools_ for such an occasion whenever she was teamed up with two girls...even if it was one like Tatsuki.

_'Who am I kidding; I would only go to Tatsuki if I'm in desperate need of release,'_

Yeah, that was the only reason, and Chizuru would keep that story at that. But on to other problems, with Tatsuki around, Chizuru wouldn't be able to conduct some _fun_ with the beautiful Kuchiki. Peeking at the girl from behind her book, Chizuru releases a small perverse laugh, alerting Tatsuki.

"Say something Chizuru?"

Chizuru shivers at Tatsuki's cold voice.

_'Crap, she's still angry about earlier,'_

Putting on her best, non-perverted smile, Chizuru answers Tatsuki's life or death question.

"Na, just trying to figure out what to do when I sneezed,"

Tatsuki raises an eyebrow skeptically, but lets it go with a shrug.

"So, what's the plan?"

Tatsuki and Chizuru glares at Rukia, causing the shinigami girl to flinch at the intensity of their stares.

_'What, what is this feeling? It's like staring into the eyes of animals...one dangerous and deadly, the other dangerous and full of lust...I think I'm in trouble here,'_

Elsewhere at the Kurosaki Household, things weren't any better. Michiru was shivering from the combination of the strange chilling aura of the household, the cold glare from Ryo, and the irritated, yet very, very dark glare from Ichigo. Karin and Yuzu (10) stood off to the side, with their father, not sure what to do about this tense full situation.

_'I'm scared, I'm so scared,'_

Leaving the silently crying Michiru, the scene returns to Tatsuki's home where things were finally _heating _up.

Chizuru chuckles darkly, it was time to execute, _Plan: Drug Tatsuki and Rukia, and have way with Purple-eyed Kitten, while the Gorilla is catching Z's_. Rubbing her hands together devilishly, Chizuru glances at the items in her bag.

_'Glad I came prepared,'_

Inside the bag were various objects Chizuru would be arrested for should anyone find out what she plans on doing with them. There was edible strawberry lotion she crafted years ago, rope, handcuffs, honey, a banana, a cooler containing strawberries and peaches, a whip, two bottles of sleeping pills, chains, and, something, something that was missing.

_'Where's the drink, I had it specially prepared for Rukia-chan,'_

"Ah, that was good,"

Chizuru shivers, praying to all hopes _that_ Gorilla hadn't done what she thought she's done. Glancing at Tatsuki, she saw her holding an empty sprite bottle. Chizuru slaps her head, not believing it.

_'This...this isn't good at all,'_

Chizuru intently, unnerving Tatsuki, and amusing Rukia slightly, wondering what was so interesting about Tatsuki, so she stares also, further unnerving the karate girl.

"What...is there something on my face?" Tatsuki swipes her face, trying to get whatever the two were seeing off her face. "Um, there isn't anything...so what is it? Why are you two staring at me?" Tatsuki crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at the two, expecting an answer.

Chizuru waves her hand, and laughs nervously.

"Nothing, nothing, let's return to work on this silly project,"

Tatsuki nods, and stares at the history book once more, trying to find anything they could use for the assignment their crazy sensei assigned for them.

Chizuru takes one more glance at Tatsuki, a trickle of sweat rolling down her face.

_'Nothing's happening; I guess I should be relieved. But wait, then that means I spent my two hundred on scam...oh that guy is going to get it, I'm gonna break his precious tool into so many sections he'll never be able to use it defile another woman again,'_

Smiling a bit at the thought, Chizuru shivers feeling someone over her. Glancing up and back, she stares into the purple eyes of Rukia, her current prey. Rukia leans forward and whispers into Chizuru's ear, so low that the panting Tatsuki couldn't hear.

"Yo, Honsho what are we doing again?"

Rukia was grinning, and Chizuru sweat drops, her glasses falling over her nose in disbelief.

"You...don't know what we're doing...you don't know why we came together?"

"Nope," Laughs Rukia, arms crossed over her chest. "I walked in class after hearing our names called, and Ichigo wouldn't tell me anything, so I just went along without knowing anything,"

"And you didn't bother asking anyone?"

"I'm a shy new student, so I didn't bother,"

Chizuru's eyebrow twitches slightly, seriously rethinking of 'attacking' Rukia.

_'That and how you're acting...doesn't connect Rukia-chan,'_

Chizuru sighs and was about to answer, when she notices a flushed Tatsuki, removing her shirt, revealing her black sports bra, toned stomach, and slim waist...her stomach drenched in a light layer of sweat giving her a slight sexy appearance in Chizuru's eyes.

"Damn it's hot," Tatsuki stands and turns to the two staring girls. "You two want anything to drink?"

"Water," Answers Chizuru quickly.

"The same," Answers Rukia smiling.

Nodding, Tatsuki quickly leaves, feeling unbearably hot, a hot she has never felt before, a _hot_ she couldn't let Rukia and Chizuru, especially Chizuru know she was feeling being around the two of them.

_'What the hell...is wrong with me?'_

Resting against the wall, Tatsuki squeezes her legs together, her face reddening.

"I can't...hold it,"

Pushing off the wall, Tatsuki heads to the bathroom, cursing whatever high spirit that was out to get her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Things at the Kurosaki House weren't progressing at all. Ryo, Ichigo, and Michiru sat at their same spots. Well, Ryo and Ichigo were in their same glaring positions, and Yuzu was poking the sleeping Michiru with a stick she found.

Karin who has long went away, walks into the kitchen, needing a drink when she saw the scene. Staring at them for a short moment, Karin sighs and decides to take things in her own hands. Having heard many stories from Tatsuki, Karin knew how to handle this situation.

Walking over to Ryo, Karin taps her leg, drawing her attention, and glares into her eyes.

"Kunieda-san...would you like some Jasmine Tea; I hear it's your favorite,"

The cold glare in Ryo's eyes fade, replaced by a warm glow that could only belong to a kind pure heart.

"I would like that...thank you," Ichigo, having had a glare off with Ryo for the past eight hours, nearly falls out his seat.

_'Are you kidding me?'_ Thought Ichigo, stun at the turn of events. _'All I had to do was offer her tea and she would stop glaring...oh come on,'_ Ichigo watches Karin attempt to prepare tea, but before she could start, Yuzu stops her.

"Allow me Karin-chan; we don't want to ruin someone's taste buds,"

Karin turns red, knowing what Yuzu was implying.

"One time Yuzu, I only sent you all to the hospital one time,"

Yuzu and Ichigo stare at Karin, their deadpan expressions mirroring the others, and they speak in unison, something that didn't happen often.

"One time was enough for us to never allow you to cook anything again,"

Karin huffs and stomps out the kitchen, forgetting her original objective of getting juice before heading to sleep, too pissed off to even think about drinking.

_'Those bastards,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Chizuru couldn't help it, she couldn't she had to ogle Tatsuki. Now that she could see Tatsuki, really _see_ the girl, she had to admit, Tatsuki had a body one wouldn't expect on a girl like her. Long smooth, shapely legs, nice thighs formed after so many years of practicing karate, a slim waist, a sexy stomach, a freaking _C-cup_, and a nicely toned boy thanks to her karate, yes, Tatsuki was a true beauty.

_'It's too bad her attitude totally turns me off, but looking at that is really making me reconsider,'_ Thought Chizuru, a small perverted chuckle escaping her lips as she saw Tatsuki's flushed face turn a shade redder. The girl was panting and stealing glances at Rukia, and _her_ every time she thought they weren't looking.

_'I guess the potion really worked...that man is saved,'_

Rukia was a bit concern over Tatsuki's change in behavior. Having noticed her flushed face, she consider checking her temperature, but didn't want to invade Tatsuki's personal space, not knowing how Tatsuki would take from being touched by her, seeing how they just met.

_'But she doesn't look too well,'_

Throwing caution into the wind, Rukia, not knowing what her actions were about to cause, places her forehead against Tatsuki's, to check her temperature. Rukia's eyes widen in alarm, feeling the intense heat, and she pulls back quickly.

"Arisawa, you're burning up, we need to get you some help,"

A dark smile spreads across Tatsuki's face.

"No, you're the only help I need _Rukia_,"

Chizuru shivers, liking where this was going, and she scoots back to watch from a distance. Rukia however was more confused at Tatsuki's words, than the way she said her name.

"How can I possibly help you?"

Tatsuki motions for Rukia to sit down, and the girl does so, much to Tatsuki's pleasure.

"Come closer and I'll show you how,"

A little cautious at this point, Rukia slowly moves closer, ignoring the warning alarms going off in her mind. Spotting Tatsuki's smirk, Rukia finally decides to listen to the alarms, but it was too late. Tatsuki had captured Rukia's lips with her own, kissing the shock shinigami deeply. Too stun to react, Rukia could feel Tatsuki's tongue exploring her mouth, her hand creeping up her thigh, the other gripping her chin tightly, holding her should she try to escape.

_'Wow...I'm being molested by a human...this is unsettling...she's a good kisser though,'_

Feeling Tatsuki's hand grip her breast, Rukia releases a small cry, and she hears a perverted giggle from Chizuru. Staring at the girl, she saw her blushing darkly, eyes a bit unsure, as if she was in an internal conflict.

_'If I stop this now, there's a chance Tatsuki won't kill me, but if I don't stop it, and continue to watch this wonderful show, Tatsuki will, without a doubt, kill me in the worse possible ways once she finds out it's my fault she's like this. What to do, pleasure or pain, pleasure or pain, pleasure or pain?'_

Watching Tatsuki break the kiss, revealing a trail of saliva connecting her mouth and Rukia's, Chizuru almost lost it until she saw the pleading eyes of Rukia. Now knowing what she must do, Chizuru did the one thing she knew would cost her life in one way or another...she squeezes her own breast, and makes a cute cry, calling out a name she know she shouldn't in Tatsuki's presence.

"Oh Orihime, you're touch is so intoxicating...I think I'm getting an erection,"

All at once, whatever spell Tatsuki was in vanishes for that short period, and she snaps her eyes on Chizuru.

"What was that?"

Acting quickly, Chizuru grabs the handcuffs and chains from her bag.

"Help me tie her up Rukia-chan,"

Rukia quickly nods and grabs the chain as it was thrown her way. Too slow to comprehend what was happening; Tatsuki is chained to her bed, and locked up tight with Chizuru's handcuffs.

"What the hell is this? Let me go,"

"Sorry Tatsuki, but as long as that drink is in your system, you won't be going anywhere,"

Rukia stares at Chizuru blankly.

"What drink?"

"The one Tatsuki drunk earlier, it was a special drink that sends the drinker's hormones in a rage, and brings their lust to their peak. I'm sure if Tatsuki was a guy, she would have impregnated you if she had the chance,"

"And why do you know this...huh..._Honsho_?" Demands Tatsuki lowly, threateningly. "And better yet, why do you have these chains and handcuffs?"

Chizuru ignores Tatsuki's questions and turns to Rukia smiling.

"How about we forget this ever happen and return to work Rukia-chan,"

_'There's no way I can __**ever**__ forget about this...or that kiss,'_ Thought Rukia, face a bit red, but nods, deciding to play along. "R-right, this never happened. It would be disastrous should our classmates discover this incident," States Rukia, using her innocent school girl voice.

"I don't really mind, but for my sake no one should find out," States Chizuru seriously, she avoiding the deathly eyes of Tatsuki.

"_Agreed_," Growls Tatsuki darkly, killing intent clear in her voice.

A few minutes of silence follows, no one not really knowing what to say. Well, it was more like Tatsuki was turning red once more, from rage and the potion reviving itself, trying her best to control herself, Chizuru was at a distance, not wanting to be caught by Tatsuki, knowing death when she saw it, and then there was Rukia, she still trying to make heads or tails about what happened.

Rukia suddenly snaps her fingers and grins in a deadpan manner.

"So, what are we doing for our project again?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Isshin walks passed the kitchen and pauses. Taking a step back, he stares blankly at the scene before him. There was Michiru, snoring lightly on the floor, a teacup on her nose, with Yuzu's head resting on her stomach, her own stomach exposed. Ichigo was snoring loudly, exhausted bags under his eyes, holding his pencil tightly, his eyebrows scrunched up even in his sleep. His eyes finally fall on Ryo. The girl was, remarkably still up, writing in her notebook...her eyes soul less, scaring him silly. Hearing his sharp gasp, Ryo stops writing, and her eyes slowly rolls up so she was glaring into the man's frighten orbs.

Opening her mouth, Ryo speaks, her voice somehow echoing throughout the house.

"Is there...a problem...Kurosaki-san?"

Isshin shakes his head fiercely, and hastily makes his way to his room, wanting to get away from the demon child.

_'I need to call an exorcist...and I thought Tatsuki was a little demon, this girl is on another level...plus she's creepy,'_

Isshin suddenly grins.

"She'll make a perfect wife for Ichigo,"

Karin, who was on the couch mindlessly watching TV, sweats drops, not believing what her idiot of a father had said this time.

"That idiot...what is he going on about now...oh well...as long as he doesn't bring me into it, I'm fine,"

Too bad the fates were against Karin...because her father had a plan, a crazy plan to get his son married to the ice cold bookworm demon that was Ryo....and Karin along with Yuzu was a part of this crazy plan.

Like it or not

* * *

_**Tatsuki (Over by the sink, watching her tongue fiercely): I'll kill him, I swear I will**_

_**Chizuru (Laughing on the floor): It wasn't that bad, I mean, I would have loved to be in your position**_

_**Rukia (Stares at the scrubbing Tatsuki, very insulted): Are you trying to say there's something wrong with my mouth**_

_**(Tatsuki spits out the toothpaste, along with Rukia's taste from her mouth, and whirls on the girl, eyes blazing)**_

_**Tatsuki: Wrong or not, I can't believe I did that**_

_**Chizuru: It was hot Tatsuki; I just wish it was more detailed**_

_**Ryo: Luckily for you that's all what happened to you this chapter. Apparently I'm going to get it worse next chapter**_

_**Tatsuki: I need to breathe, this place is killing me**_

_**(Tatsuki walks away, ignoring Chizuru's shouts)**_

_**Chizuru: Oh well, I guess she'll find out that Author-sama is ready to put up her story later...oh well**_

_**Ryo and Rukia: She'll kill you for not telling her in the first place**_

_**(Chizuru laughs and walks away, breaking into a cold sweat unnoticed to the two girls)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chizuru: Hey everyone, this chapter, unfortunately has nothing to do with my happiness for girls...how sad**_

_**(Isshin rushes into the room, and bumps into Chizuru, knocking her out the way)**_

_**Isshin: That's right, this chapter is my family's focus on bringing Ichigo together with his future wife Ryo.**_

_**(Isshin suddenly dives to the side, avoiding a sword swipe from the glaring Ryo)**_

_**Ryo: You, I don't know what you're planning, but if I kill you, it'll be over**_

_**(Karin and Yuzu appears from above and lands on Ryo)**_

_**Karin & Yuzu: Sorry Ryo-nee, but it's time to start the chapter**_

_**Chizuru: Konsu does not own Bleach, but this crazy little story he does**_

_**Karin & Yuzu: Got it**_

* * *

_"This is Big Dad; I'm in position A,"_

_"This is Little Yu, I'm in position B,"_

_"This is...why the hell am I doing this crap...this is Mi Kari, I'm in position C,"_

_"Karin, you're too slow on responding, that's no way for my Second in Command to act,"_

_"Me...Second in Command....ehehe,"_

_"Focus Karin, we have them in sight,"_

_"Roger Sir,"_

_"Now you get into it Karin-chan,"_

_"Shut it Yuzu,"_

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu were shadowing Ryo, Ichigo, and Michiru to school. Per permission of their father, Karin and Yuzu were allowed to skip school to go with their father's crazy plan in getting Ichigo and Ryo together.

It all started at breakfast when Ichigo, Ryo, and Michiru headed off to school.

_**Flash**_

_"Girls, we're going to make Ryo and Ichigo a couple,"_

_Karin and Yuzu stares at their father blankly for a few moments. Yuzu being the first to come out of her shock squeals happily._

_"Yay, now I can finally start my career as a matchmaker,"_

_Isshin smiles in approval, and gives Yuzu a thumb up._

_"That's my number one daughter,"_

_Karin's eyes darkens, at his words, and Isshin release a small nervous laugh. The next second, he was on the ground, a footprint in the middle of his face with Karin sitting on his back, eating cereal._

_"One, don't play favorites with your kids, especially your twins, ya big moron," Mutters Karin angrily. "And two, hell no, we're not doing something that stupid, so Yuzu put away that cupid outfit," Yuzu sighs and walks away. "Anyways, what kind of business do you expect to have wearing something like that, I sure as hell wouldn't go to you for work about love," Karin shakes her head and turns back to her father. "We're not doing it," Isshin suddenly smiles._

_"If you agree to help, you can skip school,"_

_"I'm in," **'I have a test I didn't study for, I can't go and fail. I need some kind of cool excuse so I can take the test later,'**_

_"Excellent, Yuzu, we're on,"_

_Yuzu skips into the room wearing her cupid outfit and Karin snarls at her._

_"I will not go anywhere with you wearing that, take it off,"_

_**Flash**_

_'Well...wearing sunglasses is an improvement...but what's with the suit?'_

Karin decides to push it out of her mind, and follows her idiotic father up a tree.

"Why are we climbing a tree," Hisses Karin.

Isshin grins and brings out a telescope.

"Better visual," Isshin brings his hand to the earpiece and speaks into the microphone. "Yuzu, execute Alpha A Delta," Karin blinks at this.

"What does that mean?"

If possible, Isshin's grin widens.

"Just watch,"

Yuzu's voice echoes through Karin's and Isshin's head in response.

_"Roger that Taicho,"_

Isshin smile wavers a bit, but it returns full force hearing her next words.

_"Execute in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"_

Ichigo's agonizing scream is heard through the speaker, and all over Karakura. A nervous laugh is heard a few seconds later.

_"Hahaha....oops,"_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Wow Strawberry...why do you smell like strawberries...and fish?"

"I don't want to talk about it...I just don't,"

Tatsuki shrugs and takes her seat, very curious about what happened, judging by the reactions of Ryo and Michiru when she asked her question. Ryo's lips were twitching, she obviously struggling not to laugh. Michiru however had no problem, and was laughing none too quietly in her arms, she snorting, earning laughter from everyone but the glowering Ichigo.

"Wow, everyone seems to be in high spirits,"

"Yeah, something happened to Strawberry on the way to school, some kind of prank by the looks of it,"

"Strawberry?"

"I mean Ichigo, Rukia,"

"Oh, got'cha Tatsuki,"

Tatsuki nods, and then stiffens. Face turning red, she glares at Rukia; the girl was smiling, struggling not to laugh at Ichigo's red face, his red shirt, and the strange combination smell of fish and strawberries radiating from him.

_'Why the hell is she talking to me? And since when are we so familiar with each other?'_

"Since ya two ton-"

Tatsuki's fist connects with Chizuru's gut, knocking her out instantly.

"Don't read my mind alien,"

Rukia sweat drops at how quickly Tatsuki knocked out Chizuru.

_'She didn't even finish her sentence...Tatsuki is brutal,'_ Rukia turns back to Ichigo to see him trying to wipe the gunk from his shirt.

"Really, what happened to Ichigo?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Yuzu, despite how awesome that was...that wasn't what I had in my mind,"

Isshin was very disappointed in Yuzu. He thought she understood the plans, but she didn't which resulted in Ichigo being soaked in fish juice and strawberry sauce. Where Yuzu got the stuff from had him. Where she possibly had the time to prepare them in such a way that hit Ichigo like it had, had him even more. But right now that didn't matter, what did was getting his son together with his future daughter-in-law.

"Second-in-Command, I leave the next plan to you,"

Karin sparkles at hearing her title once again.

"Okay," Karin punches her fist grinning. "Yuzu you're an idiot through and through, so we know who takes after father the most. This means leave everything up to me. If you want to do this, then we'll have to do it right," Karin brings out a notepad and a pen, and begins writing at an alarming rate, stunning her sister and father. "Plan A-F is complete, let's get started with Plan A first...something I like to call," Karin pauses for dramatic effect.

"Operation Lunch...Yuzu...once again you're the star, so please...do this right,"

"Roger that,"

"Roger that Karin-_fukutaicho_, Yuzu,"

"Ah, roger that, Karin-fukutaicho,"

Karin puffs out her chest and Isshin smiles gently.

_'This is great, she's really getting into it,'_ Isshin glances at Yuzu, she adjusting her tie and shades. _'And she's not the only one,'_ Smile widening, he watches Yuzu run off towards the school, sticking to the shadows like a ninja.

"Oh, she has talent...maybe she should be a ninja,"

"Shut up dad,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo stiffens and glances over his shoulder. _Something_ quickly hides itself in the shadows of his class. Peeking into it, someone bumps into his desk, drawing him away from the hiding person.

"Sorry about that Kurosaki-kun,"

"It's alright Inoue, just be careful,"

"Alright,"

Orihime runs out the class, to join Tatsuki, Ryo, Chizuru, Mahana, Michiru, and Rukia under the tree for lunch.

"Always in a rush,"

Ichigo went to grab his lunch, when he found it gone.

"What?"

Hearing a chair knocking over, he turns and sees a figure rushing out the class, scurrying like a cat.

"Hey,"

Ichigo gives chase, ready to pound the idiot who stole his lunch.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The sounds of Ichigo's shouts are heard from outside the building. The girls stare at the building, seeing Ichigo chasing _something_ it strangely resembling a black fox.

"Okay...that's weird," Mumbles Mahana, taking a bite of her salmon sandwich.

"Ditto," Agrees Michiru, she taking a bite of out of the sandwich she snatched from Mahana's lunch, unnoticed to her friend.

"Orihime...what...is that?"

The girls turn to Orihime's lunch and turn green. Orihime meanwhile smiles brightly and explains.

"It's a salmon and omelet burger topped with cheese, crackers, red bean paste, whip cream, bacon, and horse radish...it's one of my favorites,"

Orihime cuts off a piece and brings it over for Tatsuki to taste.

"Try some...it's delicious,"

Tatsuki's heart thumps loudly, she staring at the food in genuine fear.

_'Why, why does she continue to do this to me?'_ In Tatsuki's mind, she saw Orihime's lips turn up in a devious smirk. _'So that's it, she makes me taste out her food first, I'm her personal guinea pig, oh no, not this Arisawa,'_ Tatsuki puts on her best smile.

"Sorry Orihime, but I remember Chizuru saying she would taste your next meal in an attempt of proving her love for you,"

Chizuru shakes her head slowly.

"Sorry Tatsuki-chan, I'd rather sleep with you, than eat _that_," Noticing Orihime's crestfallen face, Chizuru continues quickly. "Delicious thing, I mean, Hime did want you to taste it, you better not turn away her heart by denying he food," Chizuru grins seeing Orihime's beaming face and Tatsuki's murderous glare.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Tatsuki gives Orihime a shaky smile.

"Sure, let me taste it Orihime,"

Beaming, Orihime brings the fork to Tatsuki's mouth. Tatsuki sweats smelling the food, and she swallows another lump. Opening her mouth slowly, she almost gags as Orihime shoves the food in as if afraid she would close her mouth.

Smart girl

Tatsuki's face turns an interesting shade of green, but she chews, chews like her life dependent on it. The mix of the salmon and the whip cream swirls in her mouth, swirling with the horse radish, and the crunchiness of the bacon and crackers. It was very disgusting, and Tatsuki almost hurls feeling the bits red bean paste, egg, and horse radish sliding down her throat.

_'Orihime is trying to kill me...what did I ever do to her?'_

Deciding to finish it, Tatsuki swallows it, and quickly grabs her soda, and pours it down her throat, needing to drown the taste out her mouth.

Orihime watches on, her smile never fading, in fact, if one looked closer, they would have seen her smile widening ever so slightly.

"Tatsuki,"

The green girl glares at Rukia.

"What is it?"

Rukia wordlessly brings her finger to the bit of whip cream by Tatsuki's lip. The eyes of their friends watch closely, stun as they see her wipe it, and then proceed to suck her finger. A dark, very dark blush covers Tatsuki's face. Chizuru gasps, wishing Rukia would have done that to her, Mahana and Michiru blushes as well, not sure what to make of Rukia's actions. Orihime however had a strange glare in her eyes, her eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

_'What's...going on here?'_

"Ru...Kuchiki what," Stutters Tatsuki shocked, she backing away from the blinking shinigami.

"Well," Starts Rukia. "I," Rukia couldn't finish, because at that moment, the shadow fox-thing Ichigo was chasing appears, and snatches Ryo's lunch in its mouth, and scurries off once more.

Ryo's eyes darken unnaturally and she rises slowly. Michiru eeps, and hides behind Mahana knowing what was coming. Ryo bends into a starting position, as if readying for a race.

"Whatever that thing was, it'll be impossible to outrun Ryo," Mumbles Mahana. "Because she's," Ryo suddenly bursts into a sprint, quickly gaining on the suddenly frighten 'fox', who increased its speed. "The star of the track team," Ichigo suddenly appears, he quickly gaining on the two, he shouting curses at the 'fox'.

"Um,"

No one knew what to say on Ichigo's sudden appearance, or the face they could see Isshin and Karin sitting in the tree above them.

Tatsuki opens her mouth to address them, but Chizuru stops her.

"Don't, pretend like we never saw them...they're obviously in another world right now,"

Tatsuki slowly nods, agreeing and returns to her lunch, erasing everything from her mind, including Orihime's food and Rukia's 'odd' action.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Yuzu was scared. The fox cloak she had on was waving in the wind, about to fall off at any minute. The speed demon Ryo was closing in on her, Ichigo wasn't too far behind, still shouting curses at her.

_'I'm almost there,'_

Turning a corner, Yuzu stares at the stairs leading to that special spot.

"Hold it brat,"

Yuzu yelps like a fox hearing Ichigo's shout, he now running in pace with Ryo. Feet and hands moving quickly, she scurries up the stairs like an animal, a desperate animal trying to escape the predator, predators dying to sink their fangs into her frail little body. Feeling someone's breath on her neck, Yuzu almost freezes hearing the cold, murderous voice.

"I got you now...girl,"

Ryo was seconds from tarring the cloak off Yuzu's body, when a pebble hits her head, knocking her off balance, and into Ichigo, giving the brat the chance to escape.

"I got you,"

Ichigo catches Ryo, and nearly tumbles back from the sudden weight. Ryo's face pushes up against Ichigo's strong chest, and she blushes a bit.

_'This is...a bit awkward,'_ Thought the girl, she staring up at Ichigo, and nearly smiles seeing his determined, murderous eyes.

"Whoever that was...I'll beat him up,"

"It was a girl,"

"Well...ugh,"

Ryo chuckles, and Ichigo glares down at her, clearly annoyed. Ryo glances at the hill, and raises an eyebrow at the sight.

"Kurosaki...look,"

Ichigo glances down at Ryo, and then at the area where she was staring, and proceeds to sweat drop…greatly. There, placed in clear sight for everyone around to see, was a red sheet, a very familiar red sheet with black leaves decorating it, it placed under a tree where the shade was hitting it just right. On the sheet was his and Ryo's lunch, a bottle of sake, candles, and a violinist, he playing a smooth tune, staring at them expectedly.

"That bastard," Growls Ichigo, he grinning widely, his eyes full of vengeance. "He set up all this and probably had some kid in the neighborhood bring us here,"

"A pretty good plan," Mumbles Ryo impressed.

"Let's just get our lunch and go,"

"Kurosaki,"

Ichigo glares down at Ryo.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that, if we do, we won't be able to finish our meals, and we'll be late for class,"

"Let's eat on the way to school then,"

"I _will not_ eat and walk to school; I like to enjoy my meals,"

Ichigo flinches at Ryo's tone, and glares to the side, clearly giving up.

"Fine, but when I get home, I'm killing that old man,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Isshin gives Karin a thumbs up watching Ichigo and Ryo eat their lunch 'pleasantly' on the spot they set up for them.

"Excellent my daughter, you are truly my Second-in-Command,"

Sparkles appear around Karin, pleased at the compliment and her title.

"Don't be impressed yet, this is only the opening act,"

Karin adjusts the glasses she snatched from Yuzu, she grinning brightly.

"Yuzu," Karin glares at her heavily panting sister. The girl was lying on her back, face red, clearly exhausted. Yuzu's eyes roll to the side, she staring weakly at her smirking sister. "I still have some use of you," Yuzu whimpers, not wanting to do anything else for her demonic sister.

"Plan A is done with, we'll start Plan B in three hours...now...let's head home, I'm hungry,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay guys, tomorrow night let's stay at Tatsuki's to throw our ideas together and figure out how to conquer this obstacle sensei set out for us," Declares Mahana.

Tatsuki's soda slips from her hand, her glare clearly reading she was not okay with that idea.

"Oh really, wow Tatsuki I didn't you were hosting a sleepover,"

Tatsuki's eyebrow twitches slightly hearing Orihime, and think.

_'Why can't you stop Orihime, you know I can't resist those eyes of yours?'_

Chizuru grins, liking this idea.

_'Breast and ass all in one room, this will be a sleep over to remember,'_

Chizuru giggles behind her hand, a plan forming in mind.

_'Those asses will be mine,'_

* * *

_**Karin: This is only the start, I have much in store for Ryo and Ichigo**_

_**Yuzu: You're really getting into this aren't you?**_

_**Karin: Of course, I am Second-in-Command after all**_

_**Yuzu: Really, but I thought dad demoted you to Kitchen Duty**_

_**Karin: What? Where did you hear that?**_

_**Yuzu: Hehehe, I know everything...I'm an Oracle**_

_**(Chizuru walks into the room wearing nothing but her underwear, followed by a familiar crazy girl. Chizuru blinks slowly seeing the twins and the twins blink owlishly at the sight of her and her friend)**_

_**Chizuru: Why are you two?**_

_**(Chizuru notices that it was the end of the chapter and she blushes darkly)**_

_**???: Huh, what's going on?**_

_**Chizuru: Nothing, nothing, just go back; it's too early for you to be seen**_

_**???: Huh, wait what, don't push me**_

_**Chizuru: Shut up (Chizuru glares at the snickering twins, their faces very red) I'll deal with you two later for this, just wait. That's the end of the chapter folks, when we return things are going to become hot once more, and it'll become even hotter when I run into the desperate sister of a classmate**_

_**???: Who the hell are you calling desperate, I'll rip those glasses off your face and shove them down your throat**_

_**(Chizuru giggles perversely and stalks back into the room to handle the older girl)**_

_**Yuzu and Karin: Bye guys, tune in next time for more chaos in Bleach: Chizuru's Way**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chizuru: This will be fun**_

_**Tatsuki: Why am I back?**_

_**Chizuru: Author-sama loves you the best so your everywhere**_

_**Tatsuki: To hell with him and you**_

_**Ryo (Sighs irritably): Unfortunately this chapter is unedited, meaning many grammar mistakes and spelling errors. Hopefully you all can enjoy this chapter**_

_**Chizuru and Tatsuki: Chapter Start**_

* * *

"Mindless violence, mom said no mindless violence...Chizuru's lucky,"

Tatsuki hangs halfway off the couch. Legs swinging at the top, shoulders resting on the ground, she mindlessly sucks on her straw, it sipping up the sprite in her cup, mumbling softly.

"Why are my parents always going out? They go out of town ever week, they aren't newely weds, they should cut that shit out," Tatsuki blows bubbles in her cup, very bored at this point. "They better not return with news of me having any new siblings on the way, if they do, ugh," Tatsuki groans and rolls off the couch, expertly rolling with her cup in her arms, not spilling a drop. Coming to a stop at the television, Tatsuki stares up at it, and nearly vomits.

"Oh god, not the bunnies again,"

Quickly turning off the TV, Tatsuki stands and walks to the kitchen for a cookie. A knock at the door sounds and Tatsuki's eyebrow twitches.

"Time of peace...is over...or is it?"

Contemplating on letting the person outside her home wait, Tatsuki grabs a cookie and nibbles on it, when the person knocks again, but this time stronger. The knocking however wasn't a normal knock, it was as if someone was pounding on the door with a mallet. Nearly dropping her cookie in fright, Tatsuki quickly runs to the door, hoping to stop the idiot before the neighbors called the police or worse, her parents. Unlocking the door, she swings it open and glares at the offender who had her back turned to the door, her leg raised to kick it again, all with a wicked grin.

"Kuchiki, what the hell are you doing? No, get your ass in here," Tatsuki grabs Rukia and pulls her in the house seeing a few of her neighbors peeking through their windows. A quick glare thrown at Rukia, Tatsuki smiles sheepishly at her neighbors and quickly steps inside, and shuts the door gently. Whirling on Rukia, Tatsuki yelps, and backs into the door seeing Rukia standing inches from her, smiling a creepy smile.

"Amusing as always Tatsuki, where are the cookies?" Tatsuki glances at the cookie in her mouth, and Rukia mistakes it for an inventation. In a surprise move, Rukia leans in on her tippy toes, and bites off a large chunk of the cookie, her lips barely brushing against Tatsuki's in the process. Face red, Tatsuki could only stare in shock, as Rukia devour _her_ cookie, the one she just stole from _her mouth_.

_'This,'_ Rukia smiles at Tatsuki, she still chewing. _'Bitch,'_ Rukia swallows the cookie, and does a curtsey.

"Thank you Tatsuki, it was_ delecious_," Rukia takes off her shoes, and heads further inside. A vein pulsates violently in Tatsuki's clinched hand, she grinning darkly.

"Alright, I know your game, I can play a game like this Rukia-_chan_," The suffix _chan_ was spat out venomously, she far too frustrated at this point. "If it's war you want," Tatsuki glares over at Rukia, a strange gleam flaring in her eyes, and Rukia suddenly shivers, feeling something akin to doom tickling her senses.

"It's war you'll get,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

At the Kurosaki Household, Karin and Yuzu were sitting quietly at the kitchen table, the soft spoken Kurosaki calmly drinking tea, a plate of hot steaming food set out for her.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry...feed me,"

Karin groans miserablly. Yuzu was _still_ angry about the tasks she had her do yesterday and last night, and was punishing her by making her cook her own meals, while she, in Super _Vengeful_ Chef Mode, was cooking the tastiest looking meals, one of which she was eating now.

"That salmon looks so good Yuzu, let me have some...please,"

Yuzu's eyes narrow slightly at the plea. Fork raised, she stabs the fish, the juices spraying all over her face. A manic grin forms seeing her _Dear Sister's_ hungry stare. The aroma of the fish fills Yuzu's and Karin's noses, it making the latter drool. Opening her mouth slowly, Yuzu's teeth resembled sharks teeth, and she takes a vicious bite out of it, earning a cry from Karin.

"Yuzu,"

"Yuzu stop teasing Karin, and give her that fish you prepared for her,"

Ichigo takess his seat at the table and grabs his fork. Twirling it between his fingers, he stabs it into the slice of fish Yuzu cut up for him. Thanking the girl silently. Ichigo takes a bite and smiles happily.

"Wow Yuzu this is delecious,"

Yuzu beams at the praise and turns to Karin, she staring expectedly at her.

"Where's my plate, where?"

Yuzu grins cruelly.

"This is it right here, I gave my plate to dad since he was still hungry,"

Karin cries pathetically, promising to pay Yuzu back, knowing full well she'll suffer for it later once again.

_'If it's war you want, then it's war you'll get,'_

Karin glares at Yuzu, a plan forming in mind.

_'Dad's not the only one who's a schemer Yuzu, you'll see what I can do when hungry, and pissed,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Chizuru skips happily to Tatsuki's home, carrying a bag of brand new, well disgused _goodies_. This time she wouldn't fail, this time she would succeed without a doubt.

_'I can't fail this time, I'll take at least one of them tonight,'_

Rubbing her hands together, Chizuru stops hearing curses. A bit nervous, the girl glances around slowly not seeing anyone around.

_'This is creepy,'_

The streets were empty, and everything was quiet except for the cursing _girl_ slowly coming closer. The cursing becomes louder, and Chizuru cocks an eyebrow at one paticular curse.

"That's it, I fucking had it, I'm giving up on guys, they can all dive in a fucking bath of lava in the deepest pits of hell for all I care, especially that soft di," Chizuru's blocks off the rest seeing the girl coming in view.

_'Olay, she's not as beautiful as Orihime, but she has a nicely shape body, oh, that ass is very grippable,'_

"What are you staring at?" Sneers the girl, she obvously angry. "You of course," Smirks Chizuru, a strange gleam appearing in her eyes. "With your shouting it's hard not to stare," Chizuru's grin becomes a bit perverted, if not a little cool. "But that's not why I was staring," Chizuru approaches the girl, a strange cool aura around her. "I was memorize by that delecious bo, I mean your appeasing beauty," Chizuru knew she had to play this just right. "Plus your rant caught my ears. How would you like to see how a woman treats another woman," It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Chizuru makes it known, by gently caressing the older girl's cheek, her eyes soft and loving.

However, Chizuru pulls back hearing a shout.

"Mizuho wait up,"

Recognizing the voice, Chizuru finally realizes why the face was so _awfully_ familiar. Turning a bit green, Chizuru glances away, needing to collect herself.

_'__**That's**__ Mizuho Asano, Keigo's big sister, this is my first time seeing her,'_ Still a bit green, Chizuru glances at Mizuho only to see the image of Keigo taking over her face. _'Oh man, now I can only see that Idiot Keigo now, why, why?'_ Chizuru cries comically.

"Oh, Honsho, what're you doing here? Weren't you're suppose to be with the others at Arisawa's?" Keigo blinks seeing Chizuru tremble. "You alright Honsho?" Keigo takes a few cautious steps towards the girl. Glancing at Mizuho for help, he saw his sister was unusually silent, and he sighs.

_'Some help,'_

Keigo reaches out for Chizuru's shoulder, and he lightly taps it.

"Honsho,"

Not a moment later, Chizuru shouts loudly, causing Keigo to yelp in fright.

"Yes, I almost forgot about tonight, thanks Asano for the reminder," Chizuru throws her arms out happily. "Tonight is the night I get some," Keigo turns red, already knowing what the perverted psycho meant. "I have to run, bye Asano-san, Asano-chan," Chizuru runs off, leaving the confused siblings behind.

"A friend of yours Keigo?" Mizuho stares at her brother, her face a bit red, which went unnotice to Keigo.

"No, just some psycho,"

Over with Chizuru, the girl was two blocks away from Tatsuki's when she heard a strange roar coming from above. Stopping cold, a strange hollow feeling crushes down on her.

Senses suddenly tripling, Chizuru glares up, her pupils shrinking, and blinks seeing nothing but a blue flash.

"Strange,"

Pupils returning to normal, Chizuru runs off, not noticing the familiar glasses wearing boy, wearing an odd white uniform staring down at her from the rooftop behind her.

_'Strange,'_ Thought Ishida. _'For a second her spiritual pressure jump,'_ Ishida pushes up his glasses. _'Something is happening with our class, and it all began when Kurosaki gained his shinigami powers,'_ Humming thoughtfully, Ishida vanishes, needing to head home to finish up the final details for the class project.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Who's doing what for their projects?"

Mahana shifts in her seat nibbling on a cookie.

"Kurosaki wanted to do a volcano, but I _talked_ him out of it," States Ryo, she staring at her ruler coldly.

"Righhht," Said Tatsuki, she not wanting to admit she wanted to do the same project. "We didn't really come up with anything yet, some events happen, which made it impossible to get anything done," Tatsuki throws a harsh glare at the whistling Chizuru. "What about you Mahana, what did you, the moron, and the other guy come up with?" Mahana grins.

"We decided," Mahana pauses for dramatic effect. "To," Everyone leans in. "Bake a delecious strawberry wedding-style cake," And everyone falls over.

"A cake," Shouts Tatsuki.

"I can't believe you," Said Michiru.

"Hmph," Grunts Ryo.

"Man," Sighs Chizuru.

"A cake?" Orihime frowns a bit.

"Sounds tasty can I try when you're finish?" Grins Rukia.

Mahana smiles and gives Rukia a thumbs up in approval, while everyone else glares at the girl.

"Sure Rukia," Mahana suddenly glares at her friends. "I have now copywritted this paticular prject style, so I don't want _any_ of you baking or cooking anything," Tatsuki huffs annoyed.

"Like hell I would steal your project, we already have one in mind," Lies Tatsuki casually.

"We do?" Questions Chizuru strangely.

"Wow, I didn't hear about this," Said Rukia frowning. "Did you two meet without me or something, because if you did, that's not very nice?" Tatsuki laughs awkwardly, wondering why she did the one thing she said she never do.

Lie her ass off, while trying to get out of a situation with no clear method on how to get out of said situation

"We do," Said Tatsuki, the gears in her head quickly working in overtime. "It's simple," The gears triple the speed. "We're going to," The gears are pushing it. "Make a video on our day to day life, involving school, home and other nonsense, so you'll two will be staying with me for the next few days," The gears screech to a halt, they cracking, and Tatsuki suddenly wanted to pound her head into the wall.

_'What the hell did I just say?'_ Thought Tatsuki, face set in disbelief.

_'What the hell did she just say?'_ Thought Chizuru, hearts in her eyes, drooling a bit.

_'I woner what clothes of Yuzu-chan's should I bring over,'_ Thought Rukia, not even questioning Tatsuki's words. In fact, the girl was anticipating it, for reasons that really confused her.

Ryo nods slowly, a bit impressed by Tatsuki's quick thinking.

"A slice of life documentary huh, impressive Tatsuki," Ryo chuckles a bit. "An effective idea, I wish I thought of it," Chizuru suddenly smiles, enjoying Ryo's pouty face, that is, until said pouty Ryo threw an almost evil glare at Chizuru as if daring her to even _think_ of trying anything with her.

_'As always, Ryo is off limits,'_ Reaching for a cookie, Chizuru's hand touches another, one she instantly recognizes as Michiru's. Lips turning up, Chizuru casts Michiru a small glance, and the girl blushes instantly.

_'Oh no,'_

Chizuru's hand caresses Michiru's hand, it going unnotice by everyone. Michiru's blush darkens, and she slowly pulls away. Chizuru wouldn't allow that, and she grasps Michiru's hand firmly, yet gently. Michiru stares shakily at Chizuru, face red. Chizuru smiles, and casts everyone else a glance. To her surprise, they have yet to notice, and she sees why.

Orihime had the strangest glare set, she glaring from Rukia to Tatsuki, a slight twitch in her left eyebrow. Tatsuki was stiff, she still stun over her earlier words, she taking no notice to Orihime's glare. Rukia was grinning, a nervous sweat rolling down her face, she not feeling too comforable with Orihime's glare. Mahana was looking between the two, she giggling a bit, already figuring what had Orihime so heated, even if the girl was unware of it herself.

Chizuru stares on a for a few seconds and grins. Standing, she pulls Michiru with her, and silently leaves the room.

"Chizuru,"

Chizuru ignores the girl and makes her way to the kitchen.

"What are we doing?"

Chizuru stops and Michiru moves so she can get a good look at Chizuru's face, and gasps seeing her devious smile.

"Michiru-chan, I need your help,"

Michiru shivers remembering the last time Chizuru needed her help. In involved she and her in a broom closet where many things happened, and where she almost lost something very important to her.

"With what?"

Michiru instantly regrets the question, because the next moment she found herself pushed against the wall, Chizuru's arms wrapped around her waist, her leg between her legs, with her cold breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"You know what," Purrs Chizuru lustfully.

However, Mahana's voice sounds though the two's ears, saving Michiru and pissint off Chizuru.

"Michiru, Chizuru come on we're ready to continue,"

Chizuru sighs depressed and Michiru sighs in relief. Michiru suddenly yelp feeling a hand grabbing her ass, and she glares at the smirking Chizuru.

"Can't make out, I should at least cop a feel,"

Chizuru walks off laughing, knowing Michiru was red in embarassment and anger. The girl was too fun not to tease. The way she giggled when she kissed her neck, the way she moan when she played with her breast. It was always amusing to _play_ with Michiru. One of these days they won't be playing anymore, and she really will take her. Licking her lips in anticipation, Chizuru enters the room, and finds Tatsuki finally back from lala land, she staring between the glaring Orihime and Rukia, a large sweat drop rolling down her head.

"What we miss?"

Chizuru's cheery voice snaps the glaring two out of their glares, and Tatsuki sighs a bit.

"Nothing, just glad you're back," Chizuru frowns thinking Tatsuki was very lucky to have those two girls after her.

_'I want to be in Tatsuki's place,'_ She whines mentally, crying comical tears. _'She doesn't understand how lucky she is,'_ Not only did the beautiful and very busty Orihime like her, even if she wasn't aware of it, but the charming and very deceitful Rukia did as well. _'It's so not fair, why do the good ones always go for the dense ones?'_ Sighing irritably, Chizuru slumps against the wall.

_'Life is...becoming quite boring, I need some excitement, I need some lovin, lovin with a beautiful girl, multiple girls, hehehe,'_

Chuckling a bit, Chizuru joins the others in their conversation about their class project. Using her goods today would be a waste, sometimes situations like this, enjoying time with her friends was alright, and she wouldn't want to ruin it with her personal desires...at least not today.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next night Chizuru walks to Tatsuki's place once again, a bag in hand, and a phone to her ear. A wide smile forms hearing what Ryo wa saying on the other line. A small snicker escapes her lips, she trying despreatly to keep from laughing, but was failing miserably. Cluctching her side, she laughs hard, angering Ryo, and earning more than one strange stare from the people walking by.

"You kissed him, wow, I didn't know you liked Kurosaki, Ryo," Said Chizuru through her laughter. "Ryo Kurosaki, that has a nice ring to it," On the other line, Ryo had a vein pulsating violently in her forehead and hand. The phone cracks from the pressure of her grip, and she speaks, her voice low and cold.

_"Chizuru, it wasn't like that. It was Kurosaki-san and his daughters, they're insane, I don't know why they did that, but, but, my first kiss,"_

Instead of being intemidated, Chizuru laughs harder hearing Ryo's hearbroken tone near the end.

_"CHIZURU!"_

Laughter calming slightly, Chizuru wipes away a tear.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll try to be a little more sensitive," Chizuru's phone beepes and she glances at it to see Tatsuki calling. "I'll call you back Ryo, Tatsuki's calling," Ryo grumbles a few curses and hangs up the phone without so much of a bye, amusing and irritating Chizuru.

Shaking her head, she answers Tatsuki's call. "Yo Tatsuki-chan, what can I do for you?" Greets Chizuru happily.

_"One don't call me Tatsuki-chan, and two, don't sound so happy when you answer your phone, that's damn creepy,"_ Orders Tatsuki darkly, she walking up the steps to Orihime's apartment carrying a plate of food.

"Noted, so what's up?" Tatsuki sighs a bit. _"I'm delivering some food over to Orihime, and I'll be staying over there tonight. We'll have to postpone our project for tomorrow. I've already talked to Rukia about it, and she had no problem with it. Sorry if,"_ Chizuru smiles, she catching sight of a familiar girl ranting to nothing in paticular.

"It's cool Tatsuki as long as you don't try to pull any moves on Hime, it's cool," Silence is heard on the other line for a few moments. When Tatsuki finally spoke, her voice was low and cold, much like Ryo's was earlier. _"Chizuru, don't say something so, so,"_ Chizuru smirks hearing the hesitation in Tatsuki's voice. The girl was changing in ways she never imagine, and she had to wonder if it was because of her. _"Just stop saying strange stuff,"_ Tatsuki sighs again. _"I'll call you tomorrow, we'll work on the project then alright?"_ Chizuru laughs a bit. "I already told you it was alright, just get going, and try not to give into your lust and sex," The line goes dead, and Chizuru laughs once more. "She's not honest with herself," Shrugging a bit, she stares at Mizuho she wearing a tight short skirt, and Chizuru could practically see her ass as she bends down to grab her bag, drawing more than one lustful stare from the pig-headed men on the street.

_'Oh hell no,'_

Chizuru knew what was going on and she wasn't going to allow it to happen. Pushing forward, she spots a man around thirty approaching the girl. Quickly reaching him, she grabs his shoulder tightly. The man groans a bit, and he turns to glare at the one grabbing him. What he saw made him shriek like a little girl. Staring at him wasn't a girl or any guy, he didn't know what it was, but he screams and runs off. The men around took one look at Chizuru's demonic glare, death practically clutching their hearts seeing her madly glaring and madly grinning form, and they run screaming, scattering around as if their heads were chopped off.

Mizuho hearing the screams turns to see a smiling Chizuru standing behind her, and she yelps, much like her brother does, earning a sweat drop from the girl. Jumping back, she wipes her forehead panting heavily, and glares at the grinning Chizuru.

"My," Mizuho stills hearing Chizuru's chilling tone. "I hope you were wearing that lovely skirt to showoff to me and not those _men_ from before, because if you were," Chizuru stalks up to Mizuho, her glasses gaining a strange gleam. Mizuho backs away, she bumping against the wall behind her. Cursing lowly, she stares at Chizuru, the girl was practically on her. Chizuru leans in close to Mizuho's face, and moves to her ear. Opening her mouth, her cold breath tickles Mizuho's ear. _"I'll gladly take your invitation,"_ Chizuru's loving, lustful smile transforms into a angry snarl. _"However, if you're doing that to attract guys, then I'll have to show you what you're doing is foolish, and do to you what I was planning on doing last night, which is it?"_ Mizuho shivers, a cold chill running down her spine.

Okay, so Mizuho knew what she was doing was wrong. Sure she was a little desperate for a man to take her. Sure she was cursing her ex-boyfriend and his no talent ways dealing with her body and his own. And sure she said she was off of men, but that didn't mean she was prepared for this. This girl gave her a strange feeling, a strange feeling of desire and lust. That lustful smile, those eyes full of love and lust, and the way she practically tried to seduce her the night before was still fresh in her mind, all of it entranced her.

"I," Mizuho glups a bit, she glaring weakly at the intently staring Chizuru. "I," Chizuru smirks and place her hand on Mizuho's thigh. Rubbing her hand up and down her thigh, Chizuru trails kisses down her neck, earning a small moan from her. "I," Chizuru stops her kisses, and pulls back, staring in Mizuho's stun eyes.

"Your answer doesn't matter, tonight you're all mine," Chizuru leans in and kisses Mizuho deeply, one hand gropping her right breast, the other rubbing her thigh. The girl moans in the kiss, she not believing this was happening to her, she not believing the girl had her tongue in her mouth. "Let's continue this at your place," Mizuho wants to protest, but another deep kiss changes her mind, and she concedes, despite knowing her brother would be home in a few hours.

_'Oh well, if he says anything I'll crush his balls,'_

* * *

_**Chizuru: YAHOO, finally my happiness is here**_

_**Tatsuki: Idiot**_

_**Chizuru: Hahaha Tatsuki, you're not the only one getting lucky**_

_**(Tatsuki blushes darkly)**_

_**Tatsuki: Shut up, I'm leaving**_

_**Rukia: Tatsuki where the hell are you going?**_

_**Tatsuki: Away to a land where I can be happy and fight to my hearts desire**_

_**Ryo: Tatsuki that story isn't posted it's the other one**_

_**Tatsuki: Shut up, I'm going anyway**_

_**(Tatsuki vanishes in a burst of flames)**_

_**Rukia: She actually did it, what can this mean?**_

_**(Chizuru very annoyed at this point shouts out)**_

_**Chizuru: Who the hell cares? Return next chapter and review my loving fans**_

_**Ryo: Return, because next chapter the fighting begins**_

_**(Chizuru pales hearing this)**_

_**Chizuru: What do you mean fighting, I can't fight, I'll die, the cute lesbian always dies first**_

_**(The others ignore the crying Chizuru and leaves for the night ending the chapter)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chizuru: I'm scared, I don't want to fight**_

_**Ryo: Well, you can just take it like you take Tatsuki's attacks**_

_**Tatsuki: If you can live through that, you can live through anything**_

_**Chizuru: What does that have to do with anything, it's not like you try to kill me or anything?**_

_**Tatsuki: True, but I hit you with enough force that can take out any grown man, so you should be able to take what's coming to you this chapter**_

_**Ryo: Sounds like you're finally getting into things**_

_**Tatsuki: Shut up, I'm just doing my part for now**_

_**Chizuru: Konsu doesn't own Bleach**_

_**Ryo: The plot developing in the plot however, he does**_

* * *

"You're glowing Chizuru,"

Tatsuki stares at Chizuru blankly, and then at the shivering and unusually pale Keigo, he mumbling nonsense under his breath.

"It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real, it was hot, but it wasn't real,"

The poor boy was scarred for life, and Tatsuki had no idea why. By the way he was sending strange glances at Chizuru, and the way his face would turn five different shades of red whenever she glances at him, she knew the girl was the cause. All of this had to do with her glowing, and quite frankly Tatsuki was interested.

"Am I?" Questions Chizuru innocently. "It's such a wonderful day, I can't help but smile," Chizuru twirls happily. "Maybe you should smile too, I'm sure you'll attract more girls," Tatsuki raises an eyebrow, honestly confused by her words. "Yep," Chizuru stops twirling. "It's always the dense ones who get all the girls, but I won't fall behind, I have two on my team just like you," Chizuru pats Tatsuki's shoulder happily, while throwing a small glance at the stiffening Michiru.

Tatsuki grabs Chizuru's hand tightly, a twitch in her eye. Squeezing it a bit, she earns a small cry from her friend. "Please don't do that, I had a very irritating dream and for some odd reason my body feels like shit," Tatsuki rolls her right arm, still feeling the invisible pain from last night. "Didn't know a dream could feel so real," She mumbles.

A perverse grin spreads across Chizuru's face, and Tatsuki almost misses it. "So, what kind of dream was it, one of those rare BDSM dreams," Tatsuki wanted so badly to hit the girl, but held back, knowing the girl had some kind of strange pleasure from it. So in her better judgment, she thought it was better not to give the masochist what she desired. Tatsuki took her seat and wordlessly brought out her things, preparing for class.

For a reason completely foreign to Chizuru, she felt upset, honestly hurt that Tatsuki would ignore her like that. Before she could say anything about this, Ochi-sensei enters class, her eyes dark.

"Everyone take a seat, now,"

Ochi was strangely serious and professional.

"I will now take roll," Ochi coughs a few times and calls out each student, receiving 'here's and 'present' from each student. Surprisingly every student was in class today, which was good for her. "Open your English textbooks to page sixty and follow along as I read. When I call on you, I want each of you to read the same paragraph I had to the best of your abilities. Now, let's begin,"

All through class, Ochi was strangely like many teachers, boring, serious, and very up-tight. It was a big difference from the loveable, crazy, and very random teacher they've come to love. It was only when Ochi mumbles under her breath about short ugly trolls, the class door suddenly opens, revealing said ugly troll, and they now knew why she was acting so strangely.

There she was, standing in her short and round glory, Tsubaki-sensei. The woman's beady eyes, burn through Ochi-sensei's clearly frighten ones.

"Ochi-sensei," The woman's voice was surprisingly beautiful despite her troll tendencies and appearance. "You will do well not to speak ill of your colleagues, you're already in hot water, don't make your situation any worse," A vein is seen pulsating violently in Ochi's forehead; a strain smile is also seen.

"Tsubaki-sensei, you seem to be mistaken," Ochi's eyebrow twitches slightly. "Your sharp little round puffy ears must have picked up something from down the hall," Ochi gives a nonchalant shrug. "If you did hear me say anything, it was about this ugly little troll in this book here," Lies Ochi. "The author made a really vivid detailing about the thing here, wanna read?" The grin Ochi gave Tsubaki was nothing less than disturbing, and the small teacher takes a step back in fear. "I'll take your word for it Ochi-sensei," Tsubaki straightens out her coat, trying to compose herself. "Just make sure you stick to how you were taught in college, you don't wish to be terminated...do you?" Ochi remains silent, and Tsubaki smirks cruelly as she leaves the class. The door shuts behind her, but Ochi and her students could hear the woman's heavy footsteps echoing down the hall. When the footsteps grew silent, Ochi releases a large sigh.

"Fucking Old Crone is a pain in my ass,"

The class can only watch in silence as the woman rants for ten minutes straight to no one.

"Wow," Chizuru glances at Michiru. "I never seen Ochi-sensei so stressed," The woman was drinking a soda, she panting, trying to control her emotions. "Ah, Tsubaki-sensei isn't one to be trifled with," States Ryo. "I hear she has connections with the School Board, and well," Mumbles Mahana. "More than five teachers this year, two from this school, and three from three different schools was fired because of her," Orihime nods, having heard of this as well.

Tatsuki says the one phrase, which summed up Ochi-sensei's situation.

"So, Ochi-sensei is pretty fucked for screwing up the troll's car,"

Ichigo gives his answer, almost as if he was waiting for it.

"Seems so, almost feel bad for her,"

Ochi, who hears the two, glares darkly at them, she resembling a demon more than an angry teacher.

"You two have detention,"

Ichigo and Tatsuki responses were immediate.

"WHAT?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- After School -**_

"I kinda feel bad for Tatsuki and Ichigo, they being on the end of sensei's wrath,"

Many grunts of agreements are heard from the girls.

"It's their fault," Shrugs Chizuru adjusting her glasses. "Ochi-sensei looks like she hasn't been laid in quite awhile, and them making such careless comments, must have really set her over the edge,"

The girls didn't know how to take that comment, so they ignore it, much to Chizuru's annoyance.

"Well," Said Mahana spotting Asano and Mizurio walking off. "Looks like my group plans on ditching me again, I'll have to kick their asses later," Mahana grins at her buddies and gives them a wave. "I'll talk to ya later, gotta find out what kind of cake we should be baking," Mahana runs off, dropping a small necklace in her attempt to catch her team, who were running away from the cursing girl.

Michiru lifts the silver necklace. "Mahana you forgot your necklace," Shouts Michiru loudly, but her friend was long gone. "Geez, stuff is always falling from her pockets," A particular incident was when she dropped twenty dollars the other day, which she also picked up. Unlike what she would usually do, she didn't return it; in fact she kept it, and ate great that day.

However this was different. This wasn't money, so she had to return it to her friend. And also, there was something else. "Oh man, Mahana has archery practice today," Michiru dials Mahana's cell number. To her growing irritation, she found the girl had turned off her phone. _'She always does this,'_ Sighing, she gives Ryo an apologetic smile, knowing the girl wouldn't be too vexed with her. "I'll meet you at Kurosaki-kun's Ryo, I have to remind Mahana about her club's practice in an hour," Ryo nods in understanding, she watching Michiru run off after Mahana and the other two.

Ryo sighs at the predicament she was in. Both members of her team were now out and gone. One was in detention because of their crazed sensei, and the other had run off to chase after a classmate, forgetting about their own project.

_'Maybe I should head home; mother did want me to help train the children,'_

Ryo nods at this plan, intending on leaving when Chizuru stops her.

"Say Ryo, why don't you come with us to Tatsuki's," Chizuru holds up a key. "Tatsuki lent me her keys, saying we can use her dad's camera for our project, wanna help us out?"

Ryo weighs her options. Help her mother at the dojo or help Chizuru and Rukia with their project.

_'Neither really appeals to me at the moment, but I guess if a friend is asking for help, you should help,'_

Ryo shrugs and follows after the two, thinking it was better than repeating what she does every single day.

_'A change in pace wouldn't be so bad,'_

The three makes their way to Tatsuki's home, but Rukia pauses feeling something off. A cold feeling crawl down her spine and for a moment Rukia felt as if someone was watching her.

_'Is someone watching me?'_

Glancing around nervously, Rukia saw a flash of movement coming from the rooftop of the building to the right. Another cold feeling crawls down her spine, this time not from her awareness, but from fear.

_'Is it them?'_

Rukia didn't know, but she knew if it was, it would be best not to get those girls involved.

"Sorry," Chizuru and Ryo stops walking to stare at the brightly smiling Rukia. "I seem to have forgotten a task that was asked of me by my mother," Rukia claps her hands together, her fingers intertwining. "Please forgive me, but I must go," Chizuru opens her mouth to say something, but Rukia runs off before she could.

Huffing in annoyance, Chizuru places her hands on her hips. "Rukia's emotions flips more than a damn light switch," Ryo grunts and glances at the building Rukia had moments before. "What is it?" Ryo glances at Chizuru, and then at the building once more.

"Nothing, we should get going?"

Ryo walks off once more.

"But what are we suppose to do? We're both down two partners?"

Ryo answers without stopping, forcing Chizuru to catch up.

"We'll just have to work together then," Ryo eyes Chizuru. "You'll help me out with my project, and I'll film you," Seeing the blush rising appearing on her friend's face, Ryo resists the urge to groan. "No you perverted fool, did you forget your purpose for going to Tatsuki's?" Chizuru blinks owlishly, and this time Ryo really does groan.

_'What was the point in going to Tatsuki's then? Was she planning something again?'_

Knowing Chizuru anything was possible, so Ryo sighs, and glares at the sky.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"What a disturbance that was last night,"

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen?"

"Not if you don't count that Inoue-girl's soul being thrown out her body,"

A familiar blonde-haired man and a cat sit on a building, watching the panic Rukia head for the Kurosaki Household.

"You really startled her Yoruichi; you have to be more careful old friend,"

The cat's eye glow darkly.

"Hmph, the girl is foolish giving her powers to a human, she could have killed the hollow easily, truly pathetic," Yoruichi yawns and lowers its head in distain. "What inexperience, do they really let children like her out of the Academy?" Urahara laughs a bit.

"Well, from what I hear, she's been under Byakuya-taicho's constant watch," Yoruichi hums a bit. "She hasn't been able to take any real missions until now," Urahara suddenly stands. "And with her current body, she can't _really_ do anything," Yoruichi eyes Urahara curiously as he digs in his pocket.

"What are you doing Kisuke?" The cat's question was answered when she saw Urahara draw out two silver rings. "What are those?" She knew Kisuke long enough to know when he was planning something, and she knew without a doubt those rings were special.

Urahara smirks and answers. "Nothing really, just a little tool to help my powerless shinigami friend along," Urahara chuckles a bit. "I mean, this is the least I can do for her after giving her that little gigai of mine," Urahara's grin becomes a bit dark. "Plus, the sooner she learns how to control these rings, the sooner I can start the games," Yoruichi sits up at the word _games_.

"What games?"

Urahara only chuckles and walks away.

"Who do you think you're ignoring?"

Yoruichi chases after Urahara, he vanishing via shunpo, and she vanishes also, giving chase to the irritating man.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- The Urahara Shop -**_

_**- Midnight -**_

"What's the big idea calling me here at this time of night Urahara?"

Rukia glares at the widely grinning man. The guy always gave off a terrifying vibe, causing shivers to run up and down her spine whenever she was around him. The shop owner was truly a mysterious and frightening man. True she didn't know much about him, but he did supply her with the gigai when she was in need, so he was alright in her book, if only a bit.

"I have a gift for you Kuchiki-san,"

Urahara pulls out two silver rings from his pocket.

"They're special rings, made just for you,"

Urahara hands the rings to Rukia. The girl stares at them curiously, wondering what were so special about the plain looking rings.

"Um, what's so damn special about them?"

Rukia honestly couldn't tell what was so special about the ring. Staring at them closely, Rukia gasps and smiles brightly.

"That's it, you're amazing Urahara," Shouts Rukia.

"I am aren't I?" Laughs Urahara.

"You are, you are," Rukia points to rings. "You've engraved Chappy in the rings, so wonderful," Urahara's laughter dies at the shout.

"Eh?" Urahara peers down at the ring, ignoring the happily blushing Rukia, and saw that she was right, there was the silly little rabbit engraved in the ring. _'I didn't put that there,'_ Feeling someone's anxious eyes on him, Urahara slowly glances at the door to the right, outside Rukia's view, to see Ururu. The girl was shifting nervously, staring at him hopefully, as if asking for his approval. Urahara smiles at the girl and gives her a thumb up, earning a delightful smile from her. Ururu bows and skips off happily, amusing the small time candy shop owner.

Turning his attention back to Rukia, Urahara sweatdrops seeing her still praising _his_ _Chappy_ work, and he sighs.

"Um, Kuchiki-san, not trying to rain on your Chappy Parade, but that's not what so special about these rings?"

Rukia's head snaps at him at this statement, and stares at him, not believing the garbage he said.

"You lie, Chappy is, Chappy is what makes the rings so special,"

Realizing she was going into Super Chappy Mode, Rukia takes a deep breath to calm her boiling emotions. Coughing a bit, she stares at Urahara, serious once more.

"So, what other specialties do these rings have?"

Urahara's sweatdrop grows at how quickly her _Modes _flipped, but nods, grinning once more.

"Trust me, in the state you're in now, these rings will become your greatest weapons,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- The Next Day -**_

"Damn that gorilla, having me fetch her food, I'm nobodies dog,"

Chizuru huffs angrily, not liking that Tatsuki is using her like some mule.

"I'm not a gopher, fucking gorilla, I'll kick her ass just watch," Chizuru suddenly smiles a perverse grin. "Speaking of ass, her ass has become a bit bigger and firmer," Chizuru giggles like crazy. "Those thighs of hers have also become sexier, maybe I should make a move, no, no, she'll me, I know she will," Chizuru suddenly sighs. "How can such a dense girl have beauties like Orihime and Rukia after her? Geez, I guess it's true, all the dense people do get all the girls,"

Chizuru sighs once more, but topples over as a powerful explosion shakes the ground.

"Ouch, that really smarts,"

Returning to her feet, Chizuru rubs her butt, wondering what the hell happened, when she hears screaming from above. Glancing up, she saw a familiar figure falling fast from above.

"Ehhhhh?"

_**Bang**_

"Damn, does the ground love me or something?"

Chizuru glares at the girl who made her meet the cement once more, but she blushes instead. A nice round ass in white panties, with a cute pink bunny on them was inches from her face. If she didn't know who the person was, she would have thought the offender was a child, but it wasn't, so this was fair game. Forgetting all about her anger, Chizuru giggles and grabs it roughly.

"Hey, cut that out!"

Chizuru ignores the shout, she playing with the girl's butt, a bit blood leaking from her nose.

"I said,"

Chizuru removes one hand about to touch the girl's _precious area_ when a foot connects with her face, sending her skidding across the ground.

"Cut that out,"

Rukia rolls to her feet, glaring at Chizuru angrily, face imitating a tomato. The psycho classmate of hers groans painfully, slowly rising to her feet once more, she rubs her aching face.

"What a kick that almost felt like one of Tatsuki's," Chizuru gives Rukia a large grin and a thumb up. "Nice kick partner, but the feel of your ass was wonderful," Rukia bristles at the comment and now realizes why Tatsuki hits the girl on a daily basis. "But seriously Rukia-chan, why did you fall out the sky like that?" Rukia freezes at the question and then stiffens hearing a roar.

Chizuru also heard the roar, and a hollow pressure crushes down on her. Trembling uncontrollably, Chizuru's pupils suddenly shrink, and she glares in the sky to see some kind of bat monster floating above them. Something stirs within Chizuru, something she couldn't quite explain, but an urge she always felt when facing danger awakens.

_Survive_

The command was simple, and yet it wasn't.

_Survive_

"What...is that thing?" She finally gasps out.

The question shocks Rukia, and she casts Chizuru a small glance.

"A hollow," Rukia answers lowly.

This was no time for stupid questions such as _you can see it_ or_ what_. The sight of Sado punching the hollow earlier still plays repeatedly in her mind.

"Hollow...so...it's dangerous?" Deadpans Chizuru, her shaking coming to a stop and she takes a step back.

"Very dangerous, especially to humans such as yourself with high spiritual powers,"

Chizuru didn't have time to be shock, because at that moment, the hollow roars down at them, no, at Rukia. For her part, Rukia only glares at the thing and then at the two rings on her right hand.

_'These things, how am I supposed to use them without the damn things blowing up in my face? Kido don't blow up in my face, I'm not Renji,'_

Leeches suddenly shoots at Rukia and Chizuru from all directions. Rukia curses and holds out her hands, she standing in front of Chizuru protectively.

_**"Bakudo 39: Enkosen!"**_ Cries Rukia desperately.

The ring on Rukia's middle finger flares to life, but as it does, the ring on her index finger bursts to life, disrupting the flow of energy in the other ring. Instead of a shield like Rukia hoped would form, an explosion does, sending her and Chizuru crashing through the wall behind them.

"Shit,"

Rukia slides across the ground, she groaning painfully. There was a gash running down her right arm, and the wounds she somehow managed to close earlier were open again, they bleeding fiercely.

"Ouch, what was that explosion all about Rukia-chan?"

To Rukia's astonishment, Chizuru didn't have a scratch on her body. The girl's glasses were broken, and her clothes were a bit worn, but she was unharmed, not a single burnt mark from the explosion from the stupid rings was seen. Chizuru groans and takes off her glasses, revealing her shrunken pupils to the shinigami.

_'Huh, what's up with her eyes?'_

No, that wasn't what Rukia should be really questioning at the moment. No, what she should be questioning is the strange spiritual pressure the girl was releasing. It was thick, but not powerful. It wasn't the spiritual pressure of a shinigami or a hollow or not even that of a human, it was different, much different.

"Little Shinigami, are you finish with your little fireworks,"

Chizuru and Rukia stiffens at the voice, the two didn't turn knowing the hollow was standing in the tree behind them. Casting the other a glance, they nod in understanding and make a run for it; the hollow grins, always enjoying a nice chase.

"Run little kittens, because once I catch you, you're all mine,"

The hollow, Shrieker, licks its lips and laughs maliciously.

"Such delicious prey, a shinigami and a unknown, that little boy gathered such tasty meals this time around,"

Shrieker laughs and flies off to catch his meals. Watching from a distance was Urahara and Yoruichi for different reasons. For Urahara it was to see his rings in action, and for Yoruichi it was to see the strengths of Ichigo, Rukia, and surprisingly Chizuru.

_'That girl's spiritual pressure, it feels familiar,'_

Yoruichi casts the odd ball Urahara a mysterious glance. Everyone once in awhile, his eyes would turn from Rukia to glance at Chizuru, the girl was moving faster than Rukia, she ducking and dodging all leaches shot at her. It was an amazing sight to see. Even Chizuru herself was in a state of awe over this. The girl was practically grinning in shock. However, a leech from above lands on her back, shocking the girl enough to trip her, leaving her open for more leech barrages.

Shrieker from above vibrates his tuning fork tongue, and the leeches covering Chizuru explodes. Chizuru cries out more out of surprise than pain. To her the little explosions from the leeches were like punches from Michiru, not strong at all, but still enough to hurt her a little.

Hearing cries from Rukia, she saw the girl bleeding all over from the little exploding leeches, further stunning her. Staring down at her body, Chizuru saw only small bruises, bruises that should be bloody patches like Rukia's.

_'I don't know what's going on, but if this body can take those leech bombs and Rukia's can't, then,'_

Chizuru run over to Rukia, just as another barrage of leeches is shot at the down shinigami.

"Rukia-chan,"

Chizuru covers Rukia's body with her own, the leeches hitting her all over. Rukia stares at Chizuru stun, not believing her eyes.

"You,"

"I'll protect you,"

The leeches suddenly explode, and Chizuru cries out painfully. The attack was stronger than before, and Chizuru could feel blood sliding down her back, the back of her arms and legs.

_'Damn,'_ Chizuru's vision blurs. _'To think all of this started because I had to play gopher for Tatsuki,'_ Chizuru collapses on Rukia breathing heavily, her pupils returning to normal. _'If I live, I'm stealing a kiss from her and Rukia,'_ the strange spiritual pressure rising from Chizuru fades and she closes her eyes, her wounds suddenly becoming worse. Rukia feels blood soaking her uniform, and she glances down to see blood soaking through Chizuru's shirt through her own. The girl's breathing was growing weaker by the second alarming Rukia.

"She's going to die if I don't do something,"

Chizuru is suddenly thrown from Rukia's back by Shrieker. The girl sails over the fence and in the water below.

"Oops, didn't mean to toss her that hard," Shrieker's eyes gleam in sadistic pleasure. "But it's alright, I'll eat her soul once she passes, but first you shinigami," Shrieker leaps at Rukia, but a foot to the back stops him.

"Hey asshole,"

Ichigo glares at the hollow angrily.

"No one does that to one of my friends and lives,"

Ichigo throws a glare at Rukia.

"Hurry up and turn me into a shinigami," Ichigo steps on the hollow and leaps next to Rukia. "I'll deal with this bastard, you get Honsho," Rukia smirks and dons her glove. Thrusting her hand into Ichigo's chest, his soul skids out his body, much to the hollow's shock. Ichigo swings his zanpakuto over his shoulder, and casts Rukia a back glance. The girl was already diving in the water from the top of the fence, and Ichigo grunts watching her go. Ichigo glowers at the hollow once his attention was back on it, anger clear in his eyes.

"Injuring Chad and Rukia, doing that to the boy," Ichigo spots the bird and Chad standing a few feet away from his down body, he checking it over. "And nearly killing Honsho," Ichigo's spiritual pressure crushes down on Shrieker, driving the hollow to the ground. Ichigo was suddenly in Shrieker's guard, his sword to the hollow's neck, and he whispers coldly, saying a line an irritating black-haired, cold speaking beauty said to him days before after an accidental kiss and grope.

"Your death is guaranteed,"

Ichigo rips his sword through Shrieker's neck, blood spraying everywhere. Ichigo then whispers once more, not knowing Shrieker was going to do just as he declares.

"Rot in hell bastard,"

* * *

_**Chizuru: Whyyyyy**_

_**(Ryo and Tatsuki stares at Chizuru, the girl was on her knees in despair screaming to the heavens)**_

_**Tatsuki: Hey, you got a lot of action this chapter**_

_**Chizuru: Like hell, I died**_

_**Ryo: If you were dead, the story would be over**_

_**Rukia: Not necessarily, she would become a spirit, and then possibly a shinigami**_

_**Chizuru: Too bad that's not happening, with the awesome power of Plot Armor, I'll survive anything thrown at me**_

_**Tatsuki: Hmph, just hope that armor doesn't break by the time things really get heated**_

_**Chizuru: Heated in what way**_

_**Tatsuki: I'm not saying**_

_**Ryo: You're really getting into things**_

_**Tatsuki: Oh shut up**_

_**(Tatsuki stalks off)**_

_**Chizuru: Guess we should go too then**_

_**Ryo: Hmph**_

_**(Ryo and Chizuru follows after Tatsuki, ending the chapter)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chizuru (Singing): I am so lucky, yes I am so lucky**_

_**(Tatsuki and Ryo stares at Chizuru blankly, while Rukia glances away, her eyebrow twitching)**_

_**Tatsuki: Okay, that's strange, but considering it's you, it's to be expected**_

_**Ryo: Maybe we should begin**_

_**Rukia: Agreed (Rukia brings up a sign drawn by her, decorated by cute bunnies) as the sign says, Konsu doesn't own Bleach**_

_**Tatsuki: Or the creepy bunnies**_

_**(Tatsuki ducks as the sign is thrown her way by a seething Rukia)**_

_**Ryo: Please enjoy the chapter**_

_**Chizuru: Lucky, yeah, who is lucky? Me, yes me**_

* * *

"Y'know, this is your fault Tatsuki,"

"Shut up,"

Ichigo and Tatsuki glare at each other, and then at the gang surrounding them from all sides, a few of which were carrying pipes and knives.

"To think this could happen on the way to the hospital,"

Tatsuki agrees with Ichigo.

"I swear, if Chizuru is in the hospital because of some nonsense, I'm going to kill her,"

Ichigo cocks an eyebrow and smirks.

"Why would you do that? It's _your_ fault we're in this mess,"

"Shut. Up,"

Tatsuki's eyebrow twitches remembering why they were in this troublesome situation.

_**Flashback**_

_Loud banging at the door jolts Tatsuki from her peaceful slumber. A curse slips through her lips, thinking of the annoying bastard who she was going to kill for the rude awakening. Leaving the couch, Tatsuki groggily makes her way to the door._

_"Damn, I really shouldn't have stayed up all night trying out mom's new sake with her, insane bitch,"_

_Unlocking the door, Tatsuki swings open the door to see Ichigo, he glaring at her, something she returns._

_"What took you so long?"_

_**SLAM**_

_Tatsuki slides against the door, holding her aching head. The pounding at the door resumes, and Tatsuki groans painfully._

_"Bitch, we don't have time for your hangover attitude," Shouts Ichigo. "Hurry up and get dressed, we're heading to the hospital to see Honsho,"_

_The door swings open once more, Tatsuki holding her head with one hand in obvious pain, but was now alert._

_"What happened?"_

_"An accident, let's go,"_

_Ichigo wasn't going to elaborate on what happened, because he felt Tatsuki wouldn't believe him even if he did explain it, because truthfully, he too didn't understand what happened._

_"I'll be right out,"_

_Tatsuki shuts the door once more. For two minutes Ichigo stands in silence, thinking over yesterday's events._

_"What exactly happened between Rukia and Honsho?"_

_Ichigo couldn't get anything out of Rukia. The midget shinigami had been too worried about Chizuru to answer any of his questions. Ichigo didn't push it, knowing she would tell him eventually. But Ichigo was still curious about Chizuru, and how exactly she was able to see the hollow._

_"And what's up with Honsho's spiritual pressure? Why was Rukia so concerned about it?"_

_The door suddenly opens, revealing Tatsuki dressed in her school uniform, bag in hand._

_"Let's go,"_

_Ichigo nods and the two set out for the hospital. The walk was relatively quiet. Few words were passed between the two. There wasn't much to talk about, there never was._

_**'How frustrating,'**_

_Tatsuki hates tense atmospheres. She especially hates when it involves her._

_**'Damn, now I want hit something,'**_

_Eyeing Ichigo, Tatsuki grins like a little demon. Ichigo spots the grin and shivers, knowing that grin from anywhere._

_**'Oh hell no,'**_

_Quicker than the eye could see, Tatsuki's fist shoots out for Ichigo's head, and it was only thanks to years of withstanding his father's crazy surprise attacks, Ichigo was able to dodge it. Tatsuki blinks slowly. First she stares at her right fist, then at the smirking Ichigo, her fist again, and then Ichigo once more, a little more than stun that he was able to dodge so easily._

_"Let's see if you can do that again,"_

_Ichigo sighs and tries to reason with Tatsuki slowly, in his own twisted way._

_"Tatsuki...we're in the middle of a crowded area...and you want to fight me, are you insane?"_

_Tatsuki falls in a stance, answering Ichigo's question._

_"Who the hell fights so randomly?"_

_"I do,"_

_Tatsuki charges Ichigo, but somehow (which Ichigo finds really odd) trips, and rolls pass him, screaming. Tatsuki rolls into a cart full of fruit, stopping her, but setting the cart in motion. The cart crashes into a man holding an expensive vase, knocking him down, but somehow sending his vase in the air. The vase then falls, locking on a familiar black cat that happens to be taking a peaceful stroll._

_"Kitty, look out," A random girl holding an overly large lollypop shouts._

_Yoruichi glances up and pales seeing the large vase about to crush her. For a moment, Yoruichi considers smashing it, but decides against it, and in a movement too fast for any normal human to see, she was behind Ichigo walking away. Instead of smashing into her, the vase smashes near a dog, scaring it silly, and it runs off from its master, barking like crazy._

_Tatsuki groans watching all of this, and stands, rubbing her aching head._

_"That was random,"_

_Tatsuki turns to face Ichigo, only to bump into a thug who so happens to be holding a cake for his boss's daughter celebration today, and it drops. For a moment, all was silent, not even the crazy dog from before was barking. The silence was soon broken by a random man._

_"**Oh my God**, it's Yoshiro from the Small River Gang, run,"_

_The people quickly flee and Tatsuki found that it was only she, the gang, and Ichigo left._

_"Well shit,"_

_**Flashback End**_

"So your fault,"

"QUIT TALKING LIKE THAT ASS HOLE! BESIDES IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DODGED!"

Ichigo stares at Tatsuki blankly, and speaks in a low deadpanned manner, something Tatsuki notices he's been doing quite often.

"I wasn't going to let you hit me, your punches hurt,"

The gang watches the two argue back and forth. Yoshiro's eyebrow twitches at the sight, the two were taking his men and him as fools. No one ever does that.

"Teach those bastards a lesson,"

Ichigo and Tatsuki stops arguing at the cry. Casting the other a small glance, they nod, an understanding passing between them.

Kick ass first, argue later, and then pig out on sushi later for a gang beat down well done.

But what the two didn't know, was that this beat down would come back to haunt them later, but that wasn't until much later, days before another memorable event.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Karakura Hospital -**_

_**- Thirty Minutes Later -**_

Tatsuki and Ichigo stood next to Chizuru's bed, both covered in bruises, scrapes, and a bit of blood. Strangely enough, the two were grinning, they looking strangely satisfied.

"Did you two fuck or something, because you're beaming like crazy, and you look strangely satisfied?"

Ichigo and Tatsuki turns red and looks a bit sick at Chizuru's words; Ryo, Rukia, and Orihime looks disturbed, while Keigo, Michiru, Mahana, and Mizurio looks interested. Ishida, who had walked in the room with his father at that moment, turns a bright red, while his father face palms in irritation. Chad shakes his head slowly, not saying a word, knowing Tatsuki and Ichigo _wouldn't_ do _that_, knowing there was no attraction between the two.

"Chizuru, I can list hundreds of reasons why Ichigo and I wouldn't do that, but I won't, it's not worth it," Tatsuki shakes her head. "And you're lucky you're in this bed and that glaring Ishida Clone Doctor is standing behind me or I would have hit you for that offending comment,"

Ryuken Ishida shakes his head, a headache forming.

_'The faster this girl heals, the faster this headache will be gone. Damn Kurosaki, you could have taken her in,'_

Ryuken watches on silently as Tatsuki and Chizuru bicker like a married couple/sisterly team.

"How the hell did you get these injuries anyway?"

Chizuru makes a face.

"I don't know, but my mind's split in two over it," Rukia stares at Chizuru intently. "On one half I remember being attacked by this strange monster, and on the other, I'm strapped to a bed about to be seduced by this BDSM Queen with a whip, a lighter, and a lot of shit that just screams pain,"

While Chizuru blushes in ecstasy, the others make faces, some sick, others in disbelief, one amused and one in complete indifference.

"Alright, visiting hours are over," said Ryuken making his presence known. "It's time for you all to head to school,"

Mahana grins at Ryuken, making the man's frown deepen.

"Ishida-san, my mom has a message for you," Mahana places her hands on her hips, and takes a deep breath, and then proceeds to release a lot of air. Nodding, she stares in the man's cold eyes and speak, her voice cold, she impersonating her mother flawlessly, right down to the tick in her right eye when angry.

"Ryu-chan, it's been two years already, I want my bracelet back, don't have me make you a target practice,"

Mahana coughs and grins at Ryuken. There was a slight twitch in his eye, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Message received, now leave,"

Mahana gives Ryuken a mock salute and leaves after the departing Michiru. Ishida stares at his father for a moment and leaves also. One by one the kids leave, leaving Chizuru with Ryuken.

The air was thick with tension, something Chizuru didn't like at all, and she tries to break it.

"So Doc tell me, how bad am I, will I ever be able to use my shining fingers again?"

If possible, the air grows thicker as Ryuken turns his cold eyes on her. Laughing awkwardly, Chizuru glares out the window, she breaking out in a cold sweat.

_'And I thought Ishida-kun had a scary glare,'_

Ryuken shakes his head once more, and speaks lowly.

"I'll take my leave, if you need any assistance, buzz a nurse,"

Ryuken leaves, the door shutting with a slam, making Chizuru jump in fright.

_'Okay, what's his problem?'_

Not knowing or really caring as long as the old guy wasn't in her room any longer, Chizuru decides to buzz a nurse for some food. The door opens, revealing a very, _very_ beautiful nurse, she smiling pleasantly at Chizuru. A small perverted, yet, very cool and alluring smirk rises to Chizuru's giggling form.

_'Oh wow, I think...I'm going to enjoy myself,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Urahara Shop -**_

_**- Same Time -**_

Yoruichi enters the shop through the window to find Urahara reading through some files, mumbling under his breath.

"She's reacting, but not the other, this is quite troubling and interesting,"

"What is?"

Urahara answers without looking from his files.

"My Little Project of course,"

Yoruichi's eyes darken a bit.

"So how is she?"

The question came unexpectedly, catching Yoruichi off guard. Quickly composing herself, Yoruichi walks to Urahara's side and answers.

"I caught her molesting a nurse, two of them,"

Urahara laughs full heartedly.

"So full of energy, I wonder where she gets it from,"

Yoruichi grunts and decides to take the subject in another direction.

"Chizuru's power, it feels very familiar Kisuke, and yet, it feels very different from that one's, why is that?"

Urahara was silent, his eyes slowly falling on his long time friend. There was something in the man's eyes that made Yoruichi nervous, something she didn't like.

"Kisuke, what exactly is going on?"

Urahara suddenly smiles, and stands, placing the files next to Yoruichi.

"You'll find everything you need to know in those files Yoruichi-san; I believe it's time you knew. While you do that, I will prepare my little game,"

Urahara leaves the room, leaving Yoruichi with the files on the _**X Lilith Project**_.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Karakura High -**_

Rukia sits on the railing of the roof, she staring at the rings Urahara gave her curiously. The things were practically useless yesterday. All they did was blow up the hollow and her, plus Chizuru. What use were the things if all they did was explode in her face?

"Things like this should only happen to Renji,"

Obviously she was using the rings wrong, but how exactly was the question. Rukia rubs her chin thoughtfully, trying to figure it out, when a memory from her time in the academy suddenly comes forth.

_Listen class, the best way to use kido efficiently, is by thinking in terms of separate entities. For example, if you want to use hado, think of using your right hand as a base, and if you wish to use bakudo, think of using your left hand as a base. Remember this saying, it'll help you in the future, **Bakudo on the left and Hado on the right**. Hehehe, if you think about it this way, it may even be possible to fuse these two powers together into something new._

"That's it, Bakudo on the left and Hado on the right, how could I forget something so basic,"

Bakudo and Hado, while being Kido, were actually two different ways of converting spirit energy in power. While Bakudo were binding spells, Kido was the destructive, and if the two happened to activate at once, the powers conflict with each other, resulting in disaster.

"To think it took me this long to remember this, I am a fool,"

Rukia slips one of the rings on her left hand's middle finger, and slips the other on the right.

"Didn't catch you as the jewelry type Kuchiki,"

Tatsuki leans against the rail, drinking a soda.

"I'm not," Tatsuki grunts. "An acquaintance gave me these as a gift, and it would be rude not to wear them,"

Not a lie, well, not really, Urahara was an acquaintance, and they were a gift, so she wasn't lying at all.

"What are you doing up here anyway?"

Tatsuki makes a face.

"Came searching for Ichigo to talk with him about earlier, but he's not here, and you are, so yeah,"

The air suddenly grows tense, something Tatsuki never liked, but she honestly didn't know how to break it. Rukia frowns, wondering where the tense atmosphere came from. Taking a chance glance at Tatsuki, she saw her glaring at the sky, eyes soft, with an unusual embarrassed blush decorating her cheeks.

_'Okaay, what is this about?'_

Tatsuki scratches her head, wondering how to say it.

"Spit it out,"

Tatsuki flinches at Rukia's impatient shout, and laughs a bit.

"I wanted to know if you were gonna finish your juice,"

Tatsuki points to the apple juice resting next to Rukia's feet. Rukia glances at it and then at Tatsuki. Opening her mouth, she went to answer, when her phone goes off. Glancing at the message, Rukia's eyes darken, and she smiles at Tatsuki.

"Sure you can have it, I have to go," Rukia runs off, and Tatsuki watches her go.

Tatsuki's eyes grow dark at the sight of the red glow surrounding Rukia. She didn't know what it was, but all she knew was that Rukia and Ichigo had the same glow, though Rukia's was fainter than Ichigo's overly bright one. Rubbing her eyes, Tatsuki grabs Rukia's unopened juice and leans over the rail, staring at the tree where Orihime and the others were sitting eating lunch.

"This...isn't normal,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Karakura Hospital -**_

"Didn't we just leave this place?"

"Shut up,"

Rukia hops off Ichigo's back. The two were on the roof on the hospital. And on the roof, smoking a cigarette was a Ryuken. For a moment Ichigo thought the man's eyes fell on him, but thought better of it, knowing normal humans couldn't see him. Rukia however was a different problem altogether.

"And where exactly did you come from?"

Rukia answers honestly and points to the sky, amusing Ryuken.

"The sky,"

Ryuken grunts, no longer interested, and continue speaking to the girl.

"If you don't wish to tell me its fine, I don't care either way, but let me give you a few words of warning," Ryuken's eyes narrow behind his glasses. "Do not, under any circumstance damage my hospital, I won't be responsible to what happens to you after that," Ryuken spits out his cigarette and stomps it out. "Have a pleasant visit," Ryuken walks off not sparing the spooked Rukia another glance.

"That was...scary,"

Ichigo who had broken out in a cold sweat nods slowly.

"Yeah, let's try not to damage this place,"

"Right,"

Rukia and Ichigo runs through the open door leading to the stairway.

"Which floor?"

"The sixth,"

Ichigo grunts and runs down the stairs to the sixth floor, Rukia trailing close behind. As she ran, Rukia stares at her rings.

_'Will they work this time or will they blow up again? This is my chance to test them out,'_

Ichigo opens the door leading to the sixth floor and cautiously peeks inside. All was clear, there were no nurses in the halls, no patients, no one at all.

"Wow, doesn't this give out some kind of creepy vibe?"

Ichigo resist the urge to smack Rukia around with his zanpakuto.

"Way to state the obvious?"

The two slowly makes their way through the hall.

"Ohh," "Ahh," "Noo," "Yess,"

Ichigo and Rukia stiffen at the moans and groans. Ichigo casts Rukia a glance, and she returns it, the two nods and takes off for the source. The moans grew louder as they turn a corner. A growing realization builds in Ichigo. He somehow knew what they were about to bear witness to, especially when he saw who's room the sounds were originating from.

"Wait Rukia,"

Ichigo reaches out for Rukia, but it was too late. Rukia had already burst in the room and screams. Ichigo's whole body turns red at the sight. There was Chizuru naked with an equally naked nurse laying on her. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat. Chizuru was ignoring their stares, she trailing her tongue down the nurse's neck, she moaning in ecstasy.

Blood shoots out of Ichigo's nose, he trying and failing to turn from the sight. Rukia wasn't fairing any better, and it was Chizuru who spoke, she stopping her current activity.

"Rukia-chan, how would you like to join us? Kurosaki-kun, I don't like guys, but this nurse here wouldn't mind if you give her a little pleasure, she seems to like you, right?"

Chizuru grabs the Nurse's right breast roughly, she kissing her collar bone, and the Nurse lets out a shuddering moan as she answers.

"Ohh yes,"

Ichigo nearly falls over at this, and before he can give the proper, obvious, and very appropriate response any guy would give in this situation, a roar is heard.

"Shit, let's go Ichigo,"

Rukia drags Ichigo out the room, leaving Chizuru along with her playmate. Chizuru's pupils shrink momentarily, but they return to normal once the nurse pushes her breast together and sucks on her erect nipples, and Chizuru moans out.

"Ohhhhhhh, taking the initiative are you, good girl,"

Over with Ichigo and Rukia, they confront the hollow in the hall. Ichigo grabs his zanpakuto, but Rukia stops him.

"Hold on, let me handle it,"

"Huh?"

Rukia doesn't give Ichigo the chance to question her and she holds out her left hand, the ring sparking to life.

_**"Bakudo 9: Geki!"**_

The ring releases a spark of energy, and a red aura covers the hollow, it roaring, but not moving.

"I did it, it actually worked,"

Rukia cheers happily, doing a victory dance for thirty seconds, and ends it with giving a blankly staring Ichigo two thumbs up. Ichigo blinks once, and then twice, trying to comprehend what he just witnessed. He didn't know what to address first. The idiotic dance or the fact Rukia had her powers back. Ichigo decides on the obvious one.

"What the hell was up with the stupid dance?"

Five seconds later, Ichigo was on the ground with Rukia doodling on him with a black marker, she grinning evilly. Placing the top back on the marker, Rukia turns to the hollow to see it beginning to break free of the bakudo spell. Nodding, Rukia holds out her right hand, and begins chanting.

_**"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south!"**_

A red ball of energy was forming through the incantation, and when she finishes, it shoots out with her crying loudly.

_**"Hado 31: Shakkaho!"**_

The red ball shoots from her palm and strikes the hollow with a powerful bang. An explosion rocks the hospital. The windows crack, the ground trembles, and the hollow bursts to nothing.

"Hell yeah,"

Rukia cheers loudly, and once more does her stupid dance. Ichigo's eyebrow twitches at the sight, and he considers leaving Rukia to her dance to check on Chizuru and the nurse again. It wasn't that he was a pervert, no, far from it. The opportunity was something that didn't come up too often, and he would admit, it was tempting, very tempting.

_'But as a man I must resist such temptation, and besides,'_

The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt, and then an image of Ryo appears, she drawing a sword about to cut him in two. Shaking his head, Ichigo groans, and wonders when the girl began ruling his thoughts. Oh right, the kiss because of his crazy sisters and idiot dad.

_'Stupid kiss, crazy sister, idiot dad,'_

Focusing his attention on Rukia once more, he saw her _still_ cheering. Becoming fed up with her, he interrupts her dance with a somewhat scathing remark.

"Cut the stupid dance out Idiot Shinigami and let's go already, I really don't have the will to put up with your nonsense any longer today,"

Not a second later, Ichigo was once more on the ground, with Rukia drawing on his face once more. The clown face Rukia made earlier was now sinister and very disturbing in nature. Rukia steps off Ichigo's back and grins brightly.

"Alright it's time to go,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- The Urahara Shop -**_

_**- Two Hours Later -**_

"Looks like Kuchiki-san put in another order, guess she likes the rings," Urahara rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Now what exactly does she want?" Urahara reads over the order in his phone and he smiles. "Oh, a Chappy Gikongan, hmm, that girl has a strange bunny obsession," A sigh escapes him remembering Yoruichi's reaction to his project an hour earlier.

_Kisuke, what in the world? How could you do such a thing? I never thought you would go so far_

Urahara smiles coldly.

"Sorry Yoruichi-san, but the _**X Lilith Project**_ is my counter measures against him,"

Urahara suddenly laughs.

"Well, hopefully she'll forgive me, but there's no time to worry about that, my game is just about ready; all I need is the gamers, who to choose, who to choose?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_- Arisawa Residence -_**

Tatsuki was fixing dinner for her family and some for Orihime, knowing the girl was probably eating some crazy dish that would put a normal person in the hospital.

"Man, she really needs to learn how to cook,"

Laughing a bit, Tatsuki continues chopping up the onions, when the phone suddenly goes off, breaking her concentration.

"Shit,"

Staring at her hand, she saw a large cut going down her forefinger. Blood seeps heavily through the cut and Tatsuki winces a bit as the air hits it. Cursing again, Tatsuki brings her finger to her mouth and sucks on it, licking the blood away.

_'Great, I've been jumpy all day, and look what happens; I cut my finger because of a ringing phone. Tch, I need more focus training,'_

Pulling her finger from her mouth, Tatsuki stares at the gash. Cursing once more, Tatsuki knew a trip to the doctor was in order for stitches. But the only place close enough was the Kurosaki Clinic, and she curses yet again.

_'I haven't been there in awhile, I hope Old Man Isshin don't go bat crazy over such a little wound,'_

Okay, the cut was anything but little, but every time she was injured and went to the Kurosaki Clinic, Isshin would make a big deal over it. All the fawning wasn't right, and it didn't help he treats her life a five year old every time it happens.

_'Geez, those giant lollypops of his are ridiculous, I swear they get larger every time I visit,'_

Sighing at the thought of her Self Proclaim Super Uncle, Tatsuki glares at her finger once more.

"This is your fault I have to go there. I guess it isn't too bad, I get to see Karin and Yuzu, I wonder what kind of trouble they've been cooking up lately,"

Laughing, Tatsuki went to grab the bandages from the cabinet below, when she saw steam rising from her cut. To her astonishment the cut begins closing. It was slowly at first, but within seconds in completely closes. There was no scar from the cut; it was as if she never cut her finger open in the first place. Stun, Tatsuki stumbles back, eyes wide, not sure what was happening.

"First the trouble with my eyes, and now this; _what the fuck is happening to me_?"

* * *

_**Yuzu: Alright, things are moving along quite nicely**_

_**Karin: I know, even I'm a bit surprised**_

_**Tatsuki: Should you two really be in this story?**_

_**Yuzu and Karin: Why?**_

_**Chizuru: Because if you haven't noticed, things are moving passed where kids such as you should be involved**_

_**Tatsuki: That's surprising; you actually care about the kids**_

_**(Chizuru ignores Tatsuki and shouts to the heavens)**_

_**Chizuru: Come back when you're eighteen and then you're free game**_

_**(Yuzu stares at Chizuru blankly, while Karin lifts a bent metal bat from the ground, murder in her eyes)**_

_**Ryo: Look forward to next chapter, the Games Begin**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chizuru (Whining loudly): It's not fair_**

_**Ryo: Deal with it**_

**_Rukia: What's her problem?_**

_**Ryo: There's no erotic content this chapter, well, there's a mention, but that's it**_

_**(Rukia pats Chizuru on the shoulder, and Ryo rolls her eyes)**_

**_Rukia: Sorry for your lost, maybe you'll get your fun next chapter_**

_**Chizuru (Stares at Rukia, her eyes full of tears): Really?**_

_**Rukia (Sweat drops): Um yeah...maybe**_

_**(Chizuru starts crying again hearing this, and Rukia sighs helplessly)**_

_**Ryo: Okay, Konsu doesn't own Bleach**_

_**(Tatsuki walks in the room reading her script, an angry tick in her eyebrow)**_

_**Tatsuki: The plot however he does (Tatsuki throws the script down). What the hell is this crap?**_

**_(Ryo picks up Tatsuki's script, and skims through it. By the time she was done, she was smirking in amusement)_**

**_Ryo: Oh wow, I didn't think you would have to do that, fufu, that's quite cute. The next few chapters should be interesting_**

_**Tatsuki: Fuck you (Tatsuki glares at the audience), Chapter start already**_

* * *

Tatsuki was pissed, more than pissed, she was livid. Earlier today, Ichigo, or whatever the thing that was acting as Ichigo, gave her a kiss today after leaving class with Kuchiki earlier. Tatsuki didn't know what irritated her more. The fact Ichigo gave her a kiss or the fact Kuchiki dragged Ichigo off somewhere, and he returned through the window, on the third floor, just to flirt with girls and give her a kiss. After that, things were a blur. It felt as if someone tampered with her memories.

On one hand she beat up Chizuru like usual, and on the other there was trouble with Ichigo in class.

_'It was just like the time at Orihime's,'_

All of it was strange and irritating. To calm her raging emotions, Tatsuki was at her favorite store reading manga. However, this was useless. And it was all thanks to the one person other than Chizuru, Ichigo, and recently Rukia, who somehow manages to piss her off constantly, who was currently next to her reading one of her porn manga, giggling like an old pervert.

_'Come on Tatsuki, calm down, this girl won't get to you this time,'_

"Hehehe, oh man, Touma sure knows his way around a lady's body,"

A vein appears in Tatsuki's forehead and hand.

"Sherry is such the little perv; she knows she wants him, look at her masturbating while Touma go at her sister,"

Blood rushes to Tatsuki's reddening cheeks.

"No Sherry, don't enter, you'll stop the action,"

Tatsuki's teeth grind angrily.

"Kya, she's actually joining them, what a twist, so damn kinky,"

Tatsuki pulls on her hair in frustration and points at the girl angrily, her scowl deepening.

"Damn you Yadomaru, why can't you let me read in peace for once?"

Lisa Yadomaru lowers her manga, and glares at Tatsuki. The manga was doing nothing to hide her growing smirk. For four years she teased the girl, and she would openly admit it was fun as hell to do. It became a sort of tradition for them, mostly her, but a tradition nonetheless. It was come to the store, read erotic manga, and tease Tatsuki. Lisa remembers the first time she met the girl. A lot shorter than she was now, scowling like there was no tomorrow. The girl was muttering something about rotten strawberries or something of the sort and how they pissed her off. Lisa didn't know what she was talking about at the time, but the girl was very angry.

Much like today

And like that day, Lisa taps the girl on the forehead, and says these words.

"You shouldn't scowl so much; you'll turn away all the pretty boys and girls if you do,"

And like that day, Tatsuki blushes darkly, and swats her hand away, replying like so.

"Shut the hell up Ero-Four Eyes,"

Also like before, Lisa ruffles Tatsuki's hair smirking broadly, and replies like so.

"You cheeky little brat,"

Tatsuki huffs and backs away, face red in embarrassment. She could hear the whispering of the people in the store. Some were even laughing at her. Most of those laughing were regulars and knew of this tradition that happens twice a week at this particular store.

"Why do you always do that?"

Like always Lisa doesn't provide an answer, and only gives Tatsuki a small coy smile.

"Tch,"

Tatsuki glares at Lisa hard, and for a moment her pupils shrink. Lisa suddenly frowns and closes her manga. Casting Tatsuki a side glance, she saw the girl staring at her intently, eyes wide.

"I have to go Tatsuki, make sure you're not here too late and do your homework,"

Lisa's frown suddenly morphs into a smile hearing Tatsuki's rebuttal.

"Don't lecture me like you're my parent or something,"

"I wouldn't want to be your parent; you take too much effort to look after,"

Lisa walks away, heading for the register to buy her monthly manga.

"Oh shut up and go buy that book of yours before I beat you up,"

This stops Lisa. A new development if she ever saw one. It was time to stir things up; this would really get under that annoying candy selling bastard's skin.

"Beat me up? I would like to see that," Lisa faces the smirking Tatsuki. "I believe the last time you tried to fight me was the day we met,"

"Yeah, and you beat me with a simple judo move, and sat on me with your fat round ass,"

"Fat round ass? So descriptive Tatsuki -_chan_ I didn't know you stared down there,"

Tatsuki splutters, and turns red, very embarrassed now.

"Shut up, you're heavy you cow, heavy, that's what I meant,"

Lisa wasn't going to let that one go, and her eyes narrow dangerously. She _was_ going to take it easy on the girl, but not now, now she had an ass kicking coming. No one, not even that idiot Shinji called her fat.

"That's it you little brat, you, me, outside, now,"

Tatsuki punches her fist, grinning like a mad woman.

"I've been waiting to take you down a few notches Yadomaru,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Kunieda Dojo -**_

_**- Two Hours Later -**_

"Focus Ryo,"

"I am Grandfather,"

"Stop talking,"

"Yes Grandfather,"

"What did I just tell you?"

Ryo falls silent.

"Do it again,"

Ryo breathes in deeply. The girl's vision was clouded in darkness. She stood in the dojo, surrounded by many wooden dolls. Covering Ryo's eyes, was a long black cloth acting as a blindfold, and in her hands was a long wooden sword. Off to the side stood her grandfather, he watching her intently, checking her stance and smiles seeing her stance was flawless. Both were clad in their training uniforms, consisting of a simple black and white kimono.

Ryo's Grandfather suddenly begins speaking, nearly knocking Ryo out of her concentration.

"Ryo, our family lives by the sword and die by the sword. The times are changing, and our family is slowly losing its place in this world. However, this is why our family relocated in Karakura. As you have noticed, this city is swarming with spiritual activity, leaving us with plenty of work,"

Ryo rolls her eyes, and is nearly knocked off her feet by a strong gust of wind.

"Don't be disrespectful when I am speaking Ryo,"

"So I can be disrespectful when you're not speaking,"

_**Whack**_

"Don't hit me with your sword,"

_**WHACK**_

"Stop it,"

_**Whack, whack, whack**_

This time Ryo stays silent, her arms and legs aching like hell.

"As I was saying," Starts her grandfather, but Ryo tunes him out, her mind slowing wondering to a familiar orange-haired fool. A small smile forms, giving her grandfather the impression that she was smiling at his lecture, making him smile.

_'She's finally finding interest in my lectures, I'm so happy,'_

Later on he would be very disappointed when he questions her on his lecture, and when she couldn't answer possibly, he would whack her with his sword again, and have her go out on a ten mile jog for added punishment.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_- Honsho Household -_**

_**- One Hour Later -**_

"Chizuru dear can you grab four gallons of milk from the store?"

"I just came back from the hospital, I'm still swore,"

"We're you swore when I walked in on you with that nurse,"

No answer

"Get going, and make sure you grab the good stuff,"

"Fine,"

Chizuru stomps out the house, cursing her milk loving more to hell. Slamming the door shut, she grins hearing her mother's shout.

"CHIZURU!"

Laughing, Chizuru hurries down the stairs, knowing her mother would chase after her if she was too slow in escaping. She runs for two blocks straight, not stopping until she was sure the close was clear. Taking a chance glance back, Chizuru sighs in relief not seeing the demon woman, and a thought crosses her mind as she wipes the invisible sweat from her forehead.

_'Is it possible to be tired, yet not tired...what's going on?'_

It was strange. Chizuru was exhausted, and yet she wasn't. The way her body was reacting, it felt like she took a short walk to the bathroom if anything. But her mind was telling her she was exhausted, making her sweat, huff, and puff like she ran a marathon.

_'How do I even realize this?'_

Chizuru shakes her head slowly, needing to put it out her mind. But what she saw next, made Chizuru question everything right and sane with the world.

"Um,"

A large man wearing glasses and an apron was carrying Ryo and Tatsuki over his shoulders, the two dead to the world, walking down the street, ignoring the few stares being sent his way. The man stops hearing her, and slowly turns her way. Chizuru in response turns away, she breaking out in a cold sweat.

_'Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it and go home,'_

Taking a step forward, Chizuru bumps in a man, a man with a bucket hat, a man wearing wooden sandals, a man holding a fan, a very irritating man giving Chizuru a mysterious smirk. Before Chizuru could say a word, she's knocked unconscious by a soft tap to the forehead by the man's cane.

"Whoa there, don't need you falling there; I'm already in enough trouble as it is,"

The man, Kisuke Urahara catches Chizuru's falling body, and grins. Lifting the girl, he gives the black cat glaring at him from a nearby roof a small smile.

"I'll be using her for a bit, I expect you to bring me the other one,"

Urahara and his assistant, Tessai vanishes via shunpo, and Yoruichi glares in the direction the two ran off in.

"Did he...just, no, Kisuke isn't stupid enough to speak to me in such a manner,"

Urahara better pray Yoruichi thought wrong, or he be in serious trouble for that comment.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- ? -**_

_**- Midnight -**_

"Ugh, my head is pounding. Who the hell hit me?"

Rukia rubs her head, glaring around, wondering what was going on. One minute she's climbing in her bed in the closet, ignoring Kon and Ichigo, the next, she sees a cat in her bed, and then nothing. Crossing her legs, Rukia rubs her chin thoughtfully.

_'Hmm, there was something suspicious about that cat,'_

"Why do I have a feeling you just thought something incredibly stupid Kuchiki?"

Rukia glances up to see Tatsuki standing over her; she too rubs her head, and her arm, and then her stomach. Now that she notices it, Tatsuki had cuts and bruises all over her pretty little body.

"And what happen to you?" Rukia asks, ignoring Tatsuki's earlier words. "Looks like someone beat you up pretty bad,"

Instead of retorting like Rukia expected Tatsuki to do, the girl only crosses her arms and huffs, pouting, actually pouting.

"Shut up,"

"Where the hell are we?"

"Like I should know,"

Rukia glances around curiously. From the looks of things, it seems they were in some kind of grassy plane. There wasn't a tree in sight, only tall grass which seems to travel for miles. The sky was sunny, and was filled with very little clouds. Rukia didn't recognize the area at all.

"Okay, where is this place? We're not in Karakura," Mumbles Tatsuki. _'And yet I can still,'_ Tatsuki closes her eyes. In her mind, she saw a familiar light burning brightly, pulsating with life. It was close, yet so very distant, confusing the hell out of her.

Rukia stands, and starts walking in a random direction.

"And where are you going?"

Rukia answers without stopping.

"Don't know, but standing around doing nothing will get us nowhere,"

"And walking off in some random direction will,"

"Yep,"

"Even if it means our possible death,"

"Yep,"

Tatsuki sighs and quickly catches up to Rukia. Falling in pace with the girl, Tatsuki folds her arms behind her head and glares at the sky, and speaks to the midget shinigami.

"I must be stupid following you,"

"You're stupid either way Tatsuki,"

"Shut the hell up before I step on you,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- ? -**_

"Why you hit me?"

"Because you groped me,"

"How did you know that?"

"Because you just told me,"

_**Crack**_

"Ouch, why is it always the head with you?"

Silence

"Ryo where are we?"

"I don't know,"

"It's scary here,"

"It's _not that_ scary,"

"Yes it is,"

"Please be silent Chizuru,"

Ryo didn't like this at all.

"This is insane Ryo,"

Ryo fully agrees with this. The two stood on a lone rock pillar, surrounded by blazing hot red flames. Below them was a sea of lava, and the heat was unbearable. But despite this, she and Chizuru were fairing well. Ryo knew the only reason why she was conscious was because of her training, but Chizuru, she couldn't explain why she was even standing, much less sweating even less than she.

"Looks like our only way to escape this hell...is to leap,"

Chizuru couldn't help but stare at Ryo stupidly. She did not just suggest they leap on those dangerously unstable looking pillars, across a sea of lava, just to reach that tiny ledge in the distance, possibly ending in their deaths after the first jump.

"No way in hell," Chizuru crosses her arms over her chest in an X. "I'm not doing it, I refuse to die,"

Ryo stares at Chizuru for a long moment. Tilting her head to the side slowly, she leers at her friend.

"Is that so?"

Chizuru knew that tone of voice, she knew it from anywhere. It was the same cold, deadly voice she used when they first met, after she groped her ass a few times. She could remember the words she said back that.

_"You have guts,"_

Chizuru shivers and tries crawling away, but was grabbed roughly by the back of her collar.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop Ryo, stop please," Cries Chizuru helplessly as Ryo hoists her over her shoulder.

Ryo gives the wailing Chizuru a small smirk. "Hold on tightly," Ryo bends her knees, causing Chizuru's screams to increase in volume. Chuckling a bit at Chizuru's despair, Ryo leaps off the pillar, it crumbling the moment her foot leaves it. A bit stun at this, she lands on the second pillar and immediately leaps off it feeling it crumbling under the sudden weight.

_'This is...quite dangerous,'_ Thought Ryo slowly, a bit of sweat dripping down her head.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Screams Chizuru hysterically.

Blowing out a bit of air, Ryo idly juggles the idea of dropping Chizuru in the lava below to silence her, but scraps the idea quickly.

_'If she dies, class will be quite boring, and I'm sure Tatsuki will be upset,'_

Ryo giggles at the thought as she leaps over the many pillars, trying to escape the lava hell she and Chizuru were in.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- ? -**_

_**- Tatsuki & Rukia -**_

"How much grass is in this place," Tatsuki pulls on her hair. "Don't tell me it's endless,"

"Seems that way," Rukia stares at her Soul Society cell phone, trying to get a signal from the Soul Society, but was getting nothing. _'Damn, this isn't good. If I can't signal the Soul Society, then there's only one place we can possibly be,'_ Rukia glares at the sky seeing nothing but the blazing sun in the sky. _'But this is nothing like I thought it would be. Is this really Hueco Mundo?'_ Rukia seriously doubts this, because not a single hollow have attacked them yet.

"What was that?"

Rukia stops, suddenly hearing Tatsuki's confused, almost scared voice.

"What?"

Rukia glances back to see Tatsuki glancing around wildly, her eyes wide, pupils shrunk, reminding Rukia of Chizuru for a brief moment.

"You don't feel it, it's such a terrible feeling," Rukia wonders what Tatsuki was talking about. "Is it there? Is it coming where that bright red light is shining from?" This time Rukia doesn't hide her dubious stare.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That red light, it's just like yours only brighter, more intense, similar to Ichigo's, but not as intense...it's like yours," Tatsuki knew it sounded crazy, because it sounded crazy even to her. "And there's something else," Tatsuki's eyes narrow seeing a black light slowly growing within the red one. "A black light?" The light was familiar; it was similar to the black aura Lisa gave off, just not as strong.

But something about the black light was strange, very strange. Breaking out in a nervous sweat, Tatsuki wasn't sure if she wanted to go in that direction any longer. But she couldn't ignore it. Never in her life has she ever felt such a thing. It was powerful, it was deadly, it was cold and hollow, and strangely, it felt like her.

_'But what do I feel like and why do I know that?'_

Tatsuki didn't know, but she wanted answers, and the only way to get them was to go towards the light. She just hopes she doesn't die from doing so. Taking off in a quick sprint, she surprises Rukia, not just because of her sudden run, but because of the strange shift in her spiritual pressure.

_'What was that, it almost felt like...a hollow?'_

Now more worried than curious, Rukia chases after Tatsuki, who was quite a distance away.

"Damn she runs fast,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- ? -**_

_**- Chizuru & Ryo -**_

"Come on Chizuru,"

"No way, you're evil,"

"Never mind that, at least we made it out,"

"You're not denying your evil,"

Ryo rubs her head and speaks in monotone, scaring the hell out Chizuru.

"I'm not evil,"

"Liar, I heard you laughing at me,"

This was quickly becoming frustrating, and Ryo levels Chizuru with a cold glare.

"I'm leaving, you can stay in this hell forest if you wish," Ryo walks away, not having the patience to put up with Chizuru's foolishness.

"Go see if I care, I wouldn't want to be around an evil cold cucumber demon like you anyway,"

Chizuru huffs and leans against the cold rocky wall of the cave. It was comfortable and strangely cold, much different from the blazing hell that was the Hell Forest. Every tree was on fire, even the grass, and the air was very hot, even hotter than it was inside the lava cavern. It was scary, it truly was. It didn't help that the sky was red and the clouds were an ominous black. The only place not lit in flames was the dirt trail Ryo walked off in. If Chizuru didn't know any better, she would think she was in hell.

_'But that's impossible, hahaha; I couldn't possibly be in hell,'_

Chizuru blinks seeing an old wooden sign on the ground. Crawling over to it, Chizuru reads over it. Glasses sliding a bit off her face, Chizuru screams loudly.

"WE'RE REALLY IN HELL!"

On the sign, in faded writing were these words;

_**Welcome to Hell**_

_**This is Blaze Forest, the Hottest Forest in Hell**_

_**The Deeper you go, the Hotter it becomes**_

_**Enjoy your stay you feisty demons**_

_**And Remember to Burn off all your worries**_

_**Hahahaha**_

_**To the Humans**_

_**Try not to die**_

_**Hahahaha**_

And drawn crudely on the sign was the face of a strange man wearing a bucket hat, something Chizuru notices, but doesn't question, because she was running after Ryo, screaming her lungs out.

"RYO WE'RE IN HELL!"

Further ahead, Ryo stops hearing Chizuru's shouts. Wiping her head of the sweat quickly forming, Ryo glances back to see Chizuru waving her arms dramatically, running for her like a maniac. Blowing out air once more, Ryo forces back a smile, and waits for Chizuru. But a terribly feeling suddenly washes over her senses. Snapping her head in the direction she was walking, Ryo could feel it, an awful power, two of them. Ryo pales feeling the powers drawing close.

Chizuru skids to a stop, her pupils shrinking. Someone or something was after her life, she could sense it. Chizuru's mind suddenly goes blank, and she thinks the same words over and over again.

_'Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger,'_

A strong gust of wind blows, causing the flames to blow near them. Ryo cries out a bit and backs up against Chizuru who did the same. Ryo closes her eyes, trying to protect them, and she knew this was a mistake when she felt the edge of a blade at her neck. A familiar laugh is heard, and the voice speaks, it cold, malicious, and strangely sadistic.

"Fufufu, didn't grandfather always say, never close your eyes when danger and killing intent is in the air, because when you do, it may be your last?"

A strong hand grabs Chizuru by the neck and lifts her slowly. A gasps escapes Chizuru, she returning to normal, and she claws desperately at the hand holding her. Eyes watering, she glares down at the one killing her, but was honestly surprised and scared at who she saw.

_'Im...impossible,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- ? -**_

_**- Rukia & Tatsuki -**_

"This...isn't real, we must be dreaming,"

"What in the world?"

Standing across from Tatsuki and Rukia were...them, except with a few interesting differences. The other Rukia was clad in a black robe with a sword attached to her waist, while the tips of the Other Tatsuki's hair was white, eyes were a fierce gold, and she was wearing a strange dark smirk. She was dressed in Tatsuki's school uniform, except it was black and white. The Other Tatsuki waves her finger at Tatsuki mockingly, and speaks, her voice having a strange echo.

"Sorry, but this isn't a dream, it's what we call, um, what's that word, reality,"

The Shinigami Rukia suddenly speaks; anger and disgust clear in her voice.

"Aren't you ashamed to be in such a body? Aren't you the least bit ashamed that you gave your powers to some human?" The Shinigami Rukia scowls at Rukia, who was scowling back. "I'm sure Niisama wouldn't mind if your life should end here, it would save him the embarrassment in seeing what shame you brought the Kuchiki Clan," Rukia shivers at the thought and Shinigami Rukia draws her zanpakuto.

Tatsuki's eyes were stuck on Shinigami Rukia. The repulsive aura she felt from before was coming from her. The repulse feeling only grew at what Rukia's twin did next.

_**"Dance,"**_

Rukia takes a step back, not believing her eyes or senses.

"No, you can't,"

Other Rukia only laughs and finishes her saying, releasing her zanpakuto.

_**"Sode no Shirayuki!"**_

The Shinigami Rukia grins arrogantly and hoists her white zanpakuto over her shoulders; much like Ichigo does on occasion.

"Are you ready Rukia?"

The Other Tatsuki falls in a stance, her eyes darkening.

"Tatsuki, prepare yourself!"

Tatsuki however didn't hear her other self. Her blazing gold eyes were trained on Shinigami Rukia. The strongest urge overcomes Tatsuki, the very same urge she felt briefly when fighting and losing horribly to Lisa earlier. She wanted to kill Shinigami Rukia, wanted to rip her apart and eat her soul.

_'Eat her soul, kill her, eat her soul, kill her, eat her soul, devour it whole,'_

Tatsuki's spiritual pressure shifts, causing Rukia's eyes to widen in alarm, and the Other Tatsuki to grin in delight.

"That's it,"

The Other Tatsuki shouts joyously and charges Tatsuki. The Shinigami Rukia throws Rukia a smirk and charges also.

"Shit,"

Rukia throws out her arms, aiming her palms at the two charging doppelgangers, and cries out, the ring on her left finger flaring to life.

_**"Bakudo 9: Geki!"**_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Urahara Shop -**_

_**- The Urahara Group -**_

"Owner is this really okay?"

"It's fine; they're only facing mirrors,"

"Mirrors or not, it's still dangerous Kisuke,"

"Not you too Yoruichi-san,"

Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessa, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu watches a large Flat screen HD 52 in TV, showing the four girls facing off against their doubles in two separate screens.

"I would have used hollows, but Yoruichi-san was very convincing on why I shouldn't do such a thing," The shop owner laughs, his face full of bruises. "But this way is _more_ effective. To have these girls face their strengths and weaknesses will advance their powers," Urahara stares at the clock on the wall. "Eight hours before school starts, let's see how far they get along during that time," A small chuckle escapes Urahara, he watching the battles in anticipation.

Yoruichi lowers her head, her eyes focusing on Chizuru who was being choked by her mirror.

"Kisuke, don't make me regret trusting you,"

Urahara doesn't provide Yoruichi with an answer, but he does give her a small glance, and tilts his hat down. Focusing on the screen once more, Urahara's eyes trail not on Chizuru, but Tatsuki, and he hums thoughtfully.

_'I've already seen what Honsho-san can do, let's see what you're capable of Arisawa-san, I'm sure you'll surprise me,'_

Feeling something familiar, Urahara glances out the window to see Lisa watching the TV from outside. For a moment the girl's eyes fall on him, and his expression darkens as does hers.

_'I sure do cause a lot of problems for people, oh well, everything will work out in the end, besides, and this is only the first stage of the game,'_

The first stage, the Stage of Mirrors is underway, and there were two more to go. The Stage of Nightmares and the final stage, the Stage of the Soul, were the two remaining stages. A game of stages, created by the shop owner to test the might of the four girls, but it wasn't just that. Two of those girls were important to him and were important to one another in ways they would never imagine.

"Kuku,"

Urahara's low dark chuckle rings through Yoruichi's sharp ears, and her eyes snaps on him, his attention focus entirely on the screen. Yoruichi's eyes seem to glow as she turns her eyes on the screen as well, and watches Chizuru be thrown through a tree, while Ryo is kneed in the back, followed by a powerful sword slash across the back. On the other half of the screen, Shinigami Rukia counters Rukia's bakudo with a quick hado spell, knocking her back. The Other Tatsuki charges the still motionless Tatsuki, and gives her one vicious punch to the stomach, knocking the air and lunch right out of her, forcing her to the ground on her knees, back to her senses.

Urahara hums, and Yoruichi's scowl darkens, the two thinking similar, yet entirely different thoughts.

_'I'm liking/hating this development,'_

* * *

_**Tatsuki (Sighing): Great, I've been abandon to this story for good**_

_**Chizuru: Don't say that, I'm sure you'll get another one out there**_

_**Ryo: Shouldn't we be talking about the chapter**_

_**Rukia: I didn't really see much happening other than us getting our asses kicked**_

_**Chizuru: Don't forget my successful groping of a sleeping Ryo**_

_**Ryo (Leers at Chizuru and draws a sword): Yeah, I owe you one**_

_**(Chizuru yelps and runs away from the roaring Ryo)**_

_**Tatsuki: That Urahara guy is pretty scary**_

_**Rukia: Nah, I think he's just insane**_

_**Tatsuki: Insane people are scary**_

_**Rukia: Right, right**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chizuru: Waaaa, where's the sexy?**_

_**Tatsuki: In another story**_

_**Chizuru: But this story is sexy, it's about me and my love for the girls like you Tatsuki**_

_**(Chizuru glops Tatsuki and massages her breast. Blushing darkly, Tatsuki kicks Chizuru off her)**_

_**Tatsuki: You must not like living**_

_**Chizuru: Hehehe, what are you going to do Tatsuki, you can't break my Plot Armor**_

_**(Chizuru taps her glowing armor grinning brightly)**_

_**Tatsuki: We'll see about that**_

_**(Tatsuki's fist takes on a strange glow, and with a roar, she punches Chizuru's armor, shattering it into a million pieces, and sending Chizuru flying)**_

_**Tatsuki: TAKE THAT PERVERT**_

_**(Rukia and Ryo watches on with growing sweat drops and turns to the screen sighing)**_

_**Rukia: Well, stupid minute is over with, let's begin**_

_**Ryo: Konsu doesn't own **__**Bleach**__** or any of the characters associated with it, but this plot is all his**_

* * *

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Chizuru's agonizing scream pieces through Ryo's ears. Taking a chance glance back, she saw a body of trees falling over one by one, heading in a direction far from her own. The Other Chizuru calmly steps through the burning flames, following after the original, eyes clear of all emotions, they dead to the world.

"Such a delightful scream, it makes me all tingly inside!" Purrs Other Ryo lustfully, her face showing pure ecstasy.

Grunting in annoyance, Ryo glares at her other weakly. The wound from earlier was beginning to become too much for her. Blood coats her back, soaking through the white fabric of her shirt, dying it red. Her blood, coats Other Ryo's blade, dripping from the tip, forming a small puddle. Other Ryo seeing her stare, grins nastily, and slowly licks the blood of her beautiful blade. Chuckling humorlessly, Ryo's glare darkens, and she makes a comment that causes her other to laugh.

"You're...sick in the head!"

"Who's really the sick one here?"

Silence passes between the two. Having no weapon and no means to properly defend against a sword, Ryo does the only she can do, and falls into a simple defensive stance her grandfather taught her.

"Hehehehe!" Other Ryo's cold giggles rings in Ryo's ears. "You're truly pathetic Ryo. I know you don't have the skill to defend against my attacks, unlike that heathen Arisawa, you're hand to hand skills is comparable to shit, unlike that of a beast," Other Ryo holds up the sword, a powerful purple energy expelling from the blade in waves. A maniacal grin like no other spreads across Other Ryo's face as she leers at Ryo. "Now show me how well you scream, make this cold blood of mine boil, make me feel that wonderful ecstasy Ryo!" The purple energy spreads to Other Ryo's body. Ryo's eyes widening at the sight of Other Ryo pointing her sword at the ground. The energy from the tip of the blade changing into steam, Ryo pales and whispers softly, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Impossible, I never completed it, how did you?"

Other Ryo giggles once more and her answer sends another shiver through Ryo's spine.

"I'm you, all you know, I know, and all you have yet to realize, I know, I am your mirror, a replica of your soul, I am your true self!"

Mirror Ryo's grin falls after this, it becoming nothing more than a line. A purple gleam overtakes her cold orbs, and she whispers under her breath, her voice traveling to _her_ other.

_**"Kunieda Ryo Ougi: Phantom - Single Flash!"**_

A strong gust blows pass Ryo and the sound of a sword being sheathed behind her catches her ears. A purple trail of energy flows pass Ryo's ears, and she glances back to see Mirror Ryo standing behind her, her sword at her waist once more. Turning back, she saw another Mirror Ryo, this one made of purple energy. This Energy Ryo suddenly charges Ryo, her body warping into concentrated energy, resembling a bolt of lightning.

"Fuck," Mumbles Ryo hollowly, knowing what was coming.

The energy bolt strikes Ryo, sending a purple wave over her body. A strangled scream escapes Ryo's throat, blood spraying from the two sword slashes that suddenly appeared on her chest. Dropping to her knees, Ryo hugs her body, splashing blood everywhere.

"Surprised?" Mirror Ryo approaches the trembling Ryo from behind. "I told you this before Ryo. Everything you know, I know, everything you have yet to realize, I know, I am your mirror, a replica of your soul, I am your true self!" Mirror Ryo places her hand on the hilt of her sword, her eyes darkening at the sight of the trembling Ryo. Sighing deeply, Mirror Ryo bends her knees, the purple energy from before circling her feet.

"It's disappointing Ryo, it really is. I expected more from myself,"

Eyes flashing purple, 's form blurs, and a bright purple light flashes, blinding everything.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Chizuru -**_

"I should be thankful this pond was here, but, now I'm soaked, cold, and I'm wetter than usual!"

The water honestly felt good. Despite being surrounded by fire, the pond was cold and refreshing. This would be truly enjoyable if it wasn't for the sight of Mirror Chizuru walking from behind a flaming tree, the hollowness in her eyes scaring any comment she had coming out of her.

"Are you some kind of stalker or something? Leave me the hell alone!"

Mirror Chizuru's eyebrow rises slightly, and without warning, she aims her palm at Chizuru. This time it was Chizuru who raises an eyebrow, she laughing.

"Hey, you're not going to do something totally outrageous like shoot some awesome, totally out of this world blast that don't belong in this story are you?"

A strange giggle escapes Mirror Chizuru, and to Chizuru's horror, she fires a massive red energy blast at the screaming girl.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Screams a disbelieving Chizuru loudly, she diving underwater to escape the blast.

The blast hits, easily reaching Chizuru, sending the water and her, in a violent crash of waves. A vortex quickly forms, dragging the heavily bleeding Chizuru in. Almost out of air, Chizuru claws fiercely at the water, trying to escape the water.

_'Damn,'_

Mirror Chizuru dives in the water, somehow diving for her as if she diving through air. Within seconds, Mirror Chizuru was on Chizuru, choking the remaining air right out of her. Clawing at Mirror Chizuru's wrist despreatly in attempt to get free, tears flow out of Chizuru's dulling eyes, she not believing this was happening to her.

_'I'm actually...going to die like this? I...didn't even...get one kiss...off of Tatsuki, or sleep with...Hime-chan...or find...that...green-haired beauty...oh yeah...Mizuho...her too, dammit,'_

Eyes closing, Chizuru and Mirror Chizuru is pulled deeper into the violent vortex.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tatsuki &Rukia -**_

_**"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"**_

_**"Soren Sokatsui!"**_

The two attacks connect, erupting in a fiery/icy explosion. A powerful shockwave releases, knocking Rukia and MIrror Rukia off their feet. Hitting the ground hard, the two quickly return to their feet, moving in sync. For a moment, Rukia felt as if she was staring at herself from Mirror Rukia's eyes, and Mirror Rukia felt the same. Shaking her head, Rukia glares at Mirror Rukia who returns it. Things were becoming a little too freaky for her, and she was a shinigami in a false body that fights monsters with a human turned shinigami.

"Guwaa!"

A body slams across the ground, landing at Rukia's feet. Seeing it was a bloody and bruised Tatsuki, Rukia helps the girl to her feet.

"Tatsuki, you still with me?"

"Ugh,"

Tatsuki was clearly out of it. The girl lost too much blood, and was blacking in and out of consciousness. The multiple cuts on her face were quickly closing, surprising Rukia. She groans, but doesn't move, her body trembling uncontrollably.

"Tatsuki,"

"Leave her; she'll be ready to go again in a moment,"

Mirror Tatsuki walks next to Mirror Rukia's side, her grin maddening.

"Looks like you're having fun," Mirror Rukia grins happily. "That's right, she's quite exciting," Laughs Mirror Tatsuki. "It's unfortunate I have to kill her," Mirror Rukia nods in agreement, she turning her cold eyes on Rukia, she glaring at them, while shouldering the awakening Tatsuki.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Tatsuki pulls out of Rukia's grip and rubs her chin. "My body aches like hell. What kind of crazy dream is this?" Tatsuki groans once more, feeling like she was hit by four ten ton trucks in rapid succession.

"Looks like you had a hard time," Tatsuki gives Rukia a withering glare. "No shit, I never thought I would fight myself. Tch, I never thought I would be stronger than myself, this is so damn odd,"

"No, what you said was odd,"

"Shut up Kuchiki!"

Rukia casts their Mirrors a curious glance, wondering why they haven't attack yet.

"Why haven't those two attacked, we're practically defenseless?"

"Who the hell knows, but what I'm curious about is what the hell is going on," Tatsuki rubs her arms now. "How could she be stronger than me? She says we're the same person, but the difference in strength is ridiculous, this is pissing me off!" The air around Tatsuki shifts, her pupils changing gold and shrinking. A red mark matching the mark under Mirror Tatsuki's right eye appears under her right eye, and her hands up to her shoulders become milky white. "I'm gonna rip this bitch to shreds!" Tatsuki charges Mirror Tatsuki or so Rukia thought. Tatsuki instead shifts her feet and charges Mirror Rukia at the last second, she entering her guard in an instant. Roaring, she throws a punch at the strangely smirking shinigami. Seconds before the punch can land however, Mirror Tatsuki catches it, her darkening eyes boring into Tatsuki's.

"Don't touch Rukia!" Growls Mirror Tatsuki, she kneeing Tatsuki multiple times in the gut and violently smashes her head in the ground. A nasty crack from Tatsuki's skull sounds from the impact. Not even screaming out in pain, Tatsuki falls unconscious once more. Mirror Tatsuki huffs and then stiffens hearing a voice behind her.

_**"Hado 33: Sokatsui!"**_

A powerful blue blast of energy hits Mirror Tatsuki from behind. Engulfed by the blast, Mirror Tatsuki's painful screams rings through Rukia's ears, but she doesn't stop, even if she feels a strange coldness spreading throughout her body originating from her back. She coughs up blood, and her attack comes to a stop. Shivering from the cold and the growing pain, Rukia knew what was happening even before she looks down. There is was, the zanpakuto, her zanpakuto sticking through her stomach from behind her back, freezing her from the inside out.

"Aack!"

Ice creeps up Rukia's body, freezing her over. Gasping out rapidly, Rukia turns her head slightly to see Mirror Rukia's cold purple eyes glaring at her menacingly, anger burning behind her icy orbs.

"Never lay a hand on Tatsuki again!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Urahara Shop -**_

"This is getting good!"

Urahara laughs and happily drinks his tea, clearly enjoying the show. Things were progressing faster than he realized. Drama, action, comedy, and progress, there was no better show than this. The thing that made him the giddiest was the progress the girls were making. No, it was better to say, he was impressed by the Mirrors if anything.

_'The Mirrors reflect the girls' true strength, while they are merely mirrors, reflections of their soul, they can be considered separate beings do to their ability to master abilities and figure out emotions faster than their originals,'_ Urahara's hat shadows his eyes as he watches the girls in their death situations. _'And because of this, it's also possible for the Mirrors to become the dominant being if they kill and absorb the essence of the originals, thus creating the true problem, which is why this training method to rise one's strength to amazing levels in the shortest time,'_

"Kisuke, we should stop this," Yoruichi wasn't saying this as a suggestion, she was demanding it. Any other time Urahara would abide by Yoruichi's wishes, especially when she was in glowing eye mode, but not now, not this time.

"Sorry Yoruichi-san, but this will continue,"

The cold tone of Urahara's words shakes up something in Yoruichi's mind. This was the first time he has ever spoken to her in such a way, and quite frankly, she didn't like it. Eyes taking on a fierce glow, she repeats her words, this time in the way she should have said earlier.

"Kisuke, stop this at once,"

"No, sorry, but, _this will continue!_"

The air quickly grows thick with tension. Yoruichi was glaring at Urahara, who had his attention on the screen, completely disregarding her, angering her further. Head tilting, she shouts at him, but was quickly cut off by Urahara.

"KISUK-"

"Yoruichi-san, tell me, what do you see?" Urahara's eyes were still focused on the screen, a strange glee shining in his shadowed eyes. Yoruichi forces her eyes away from Urahara to stare at the screen also. Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai who were watching the two intently, too stares at the screen, wondering what Urahara was seeing that they couldn't. Deciding to answer for her, Jinta speaks.

"Looks like they're getting their asses kick to me,"

Urahara _decides_ to correct him in his own special way.

"Sorry, but you're wrong," Urahara brings out his fan and waves it an X formation. "I'll tell you what I see," He says. "I see four girls awakening into their powers bit by bit. I see four girls refusing to walk through death's door, three of which who are about to accomplish the impossible and break into a new world!"

As if to prove his words, Tatsuki's arm rises, and she punches the ground. Slowly she lifts from the ground, her _white hair_ swaying from the power rising from her body. Her golden eyes were no longer small, they were their normal size once more, and her glare was so intense, one could mistake it for a dragon's stare. The ice covering Rukia shatters, energy flaring from her body, the rings on her fingers glowing brightly, it vibrates violently. The bright light blinding the screen showing Ryo fades, and the girl was on her feet, her bleeding hand gripping Mirror Ryo's blade, stopping a death blow through the head, her hand trembling terribly. In the pond, Chizuru's eyes snap open, and her hands move through the water as if it was air, and grips Mirror Chizuru's neck, choking her like she was being choked.

Urahara gives Yoruichi a small grin.

"You see, those girls are fine. Usually you would be the first to see such things; maybe your time as a mother has made your senses dull,"

No soon had he said this, he had five deep cat scratches going down his face. Strangely enough, his expression hasn't changed from his carefree smile. The blood dripping down his face did nothing to change his smile, but it did give his expression one creepy look. It especially didn't stop his next comment, one which made Yoruichi bite his hand, hard.

"But it sure made you more temperamental,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Ryo -**_

Mirror Ryo struggles to overpower Ryo, even though she knew it was useless. Ryo's strength was the same as her own. It was a deadlock, but not for long. Ryo's foot shoots up, and she kicks in the gut, knocking her back. Glancing up at the particularly large flaming branch above her, Ryo smirks. Leaping in the air, Ryo kicks the branch, snapping it off the tree. Snatching it out the air, Ryo winces at the burning flames, but with a shout, the flames blow out. Landing on the ground in a crouch, Ryo quickly flips back avoiding Mirror Ryo's falling blade. Skidding across the ground, Ryo grits her teeth and charges the charging , she spinning and twirling the branch around her body, much like Mirror Ryo was doing with the sword. Movement's slowly falling sync, they as one, points their weapons at each other, preparing to use them as spears. Their eyes narrow, their lips form small smirks as they change their grips on their weapons, a purple energy wrapping around them.

Releasing a roar, Ryo and swings their weapons, crying out their attacks.

_**"Kunieda Ougi: Star Flash!"**_

The two roar their lungs out, a bright purple light overtaking them. When it cleared, one Ryo stood, looking confused, holding a sword in one hand, and a stick in another. She shakes her head, wondering what was going on.

"Wasn't there...just two of me?"

An explosion to the right draws her attention. Glancing that way, she saw water shooting high in the air. Without feeling her presence, Ryo knew Chizuru was at the center of the explosion, and she takes off to rescue her friend.

_'Hold on Chizuru,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Chizuru -**_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, that was unbelievable,"

Soaked to the core, Chizuru rolls on her back, and stares tiredly at the red sky. Mirror Chizuru suddenly vanishing confuses her, but she wasn't worried. Strangely enough, Chizuru couldn't sense her any longer. When exactly she picked up such a trick was beyond her, but she knew without doubt she was gone.

Hearing footsteps quickly approaching her from behind, Chizuru smiles in relief, somehow knowing who it was, and she addresses the person.

"Ryo, you're alive,"

"I should be the one saying that,"

Ryo stands next to Chizuru, she staring off in the distance. She was tired, so very tired. Now knowing Chizuru was fine, she collapses next to her friend, unconscious. Wincing at the drop, Chizuru places Ryo's head on her stomach, and returns her attention to the sky. At a time like this, she would grope her friend, but seeing her so tired, so exhausted, Chizuru decides to leave her be for once.

It had nothing to do with her being tired. It surely had nothing to do with her eyes suddenly growing incredibly heavy, nor did it have to do with the loud yawn she releases. No, Chizuru was generally a good person; she was just tired, and knew Ryo was also. Closing her eyes, Chizuru drifts off to sleep, into the realm of dreams and nightmares.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Rukia & Tatsuki -**_

Fist smashes fist, foot collides with foot, and blood sprays from one cheek, blood sprays from the other. The battle between Tatsuki and Mirror Tatsuki was heating up. The two were fighting in and out of sync. Rukia and Mirror Rukia were in the same predicament. While Mirror Rukia battles with a zanpakuto, Rukia fights on with an invisible sword, the rings on her fingers vibrating violently, cracking under the strain of the power she was drawing out.

_'Unbelievable, I thought I wasn't gaining any of my powers back, but this is unbelievable, it feels like I never lost them. It must be the rings, Urahara you're a genius,'_

Rukia locks blades with Mirror Rukia, ice sparking from them. The two breaks apart and remove a hand from the hilt of their swords. Aiming a finger at the other with their free hand, they cry in unison.

_**"Byakurai!"**_

The lightning bolts strike the other, cancelling each other out. Rukia and Mirror Rukia frowns and dashes to the right chanting.

_**"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone,"**_ Rukia and Mirror Rukia changes direction, they now rushing the other head on. _**"Flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, upon the sinless wall of dreams unleashed but slightly the wrath of your claws!"**_ Wielding their swords with one hand, they swing, aiming from the shoulder down, while thrusting their left hands at the other, both crying out once more.

_**"Hado 33: Sokatsui!"**_

Their kido collide once more, causing a terrible explosion, shaking the ground, and blowing everything away, and by everything, this means Tatsuki and Mirror Tatsuki. The two tumble and roll across the grass like ragdolls. A tree stops their rolling, but it did nothing to stop the pressure from the explosion pushing their bodies further against the cracking tree. Tatsuki and Mirror Tatsuki cracks open their right eye, they glaring in the smoke cloud seeing a single figure standing inside. The wind dies, and the two slides down the trees, both a little more than bruised from the onslaught of shockwaves. The smoke cloud slowly fades, revealing Rukia, she staring at her hands stun.

"Rukia," Shouts a relieved Mirror Tatsuki and Tatsuki. The two turns to the other, an irritated twitch going through their left eyebrows. Having enough, Tatsuki and Mirror Tatsuki flips to their feet, and gives one final charge, their right fist cocked back. Speed increasing, their feet rips up the ground. Shifting their bodies, the two spin on their heels, changing from smashing their fist into the other's face, to ramming their feet into the other's chin, however, this wasn't meant to be.

"What in the world?" Whispers Rukia softly, not believing her eyes.

The moment Tatsuki's foot and Mirror Tatsuki's foot connects; they both shatter like glass, revealing a single Tatsuki in their shattering forms. Tatsuki blinks one, twice, and then three times, not sure what happened.

"That…was _very_ odd," Mumbles Tatsuki scratching her hair, it normal once more. The red mark under her eye fades, and she smiles feeling refreshed, and strangely tired. Rukia runs to Tatsuki's side, she trying and failing to fight off the sleep threatening to overtake her.

"Tatsuki,"

Hearing Rukia, Tatsuki turns her way, she sitting down yawning. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she smiles gently at Rukia.

"I'm tired Rukia, don't bother me," Tatsuki falls back instantly after saying this, dead to the world, her loud snores echoing through the clearing. Rukia laughs a bit, but she yawns also, and lies down, resting her head on Tatsuki's breast, using them as makeshift pillows. Yawning once more, Rukia's eyelids shut, she falling into a deep sleep.

The world around them darkens. The ground beneath them shatters like glass and they fall into darkness, falling with Chizuru and Ryo, their forms vanishing in the dark abyss.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_- Urahara Shop -_**

"Stage Two is now underway, and three shall start soon after. I better get ready,"

Urahara stands and leaves the room, Ururu following after him. Yoruichi's, Tessai's, and Jinta had their eyes glued on the black screen. Nothing was seen, but the three could hear faint breathing, so they knew the broadcast wasn't dead. Yoruichi anxiously bites thumb, clearly worried.

'_Please be okay…Chizuru,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Chizuru -**_

"Now what,"

Nightmares weren't Chizuru's strong point, but she was a big girl who dreams of making Orihime and all the beautiful girls in the world hers day and night. She had no room for nightmares. But she had to admit, that nightmare was too freaky for words.

"Why was Tatsuki in my nightmare?"

"You'll find out one day babe,"

The darkness fades, being replaced by a beautiful luscious forest. Leaning against a tree, eating an apple was Tatsuki. No, it wasn't Tatsuki, but it looked like her, a hell of a lot. Not only was this beauty older, her hair was longer, much longer, it reaching down to her ankles, her strange brown eyes was soft like snow, and she was clad in such revealing red and black armor, Chizuru's nose begins bleeding. The armor covers around her large breast, down to her sides, revealing her flat tone stomach, down to her shapely legs. Under her right eye was a red mark and under left was a black mark, the same one she saw bearing earlier, and attached to her waist by a black chain was a pair of fingerless gloves, each bearing the yin yang symbol.

"Looking at you makes my lust for Tatsuki go _way_ up," Chizuru wipes the blood dripping from her nose. "You're not my Tatsuki-chan, who are you?" The woman who could pass off as Tatsuki's older sister, grins like a beast, and jabs her thumbs to her chest, answering the question in a way a boastful Tatsuki would.

"If you can call me anything, call me Yin, I'm the force inhabiting this body, your power that can make even Kami tremble in fear!"

* * *

_**Chizuru: Oh my, is the ecchi finally coming back?**_

_**Ryo: Looks like it**_

_**Chizuru: Yay**_

_**Tatsuki: Say, that's not me…is it?**_

_**Rukia: Looks like it**_

_**Tatsuki: But I would…I wouldn't wear anything like that…ever**_

_**Ryo: As people grow older, their taste in things change**_

_**(Tatsuki glares at Ryo heatedly)**_

_**Tatsuki: Are you implying something?**_

_**Chizuru: Haha, Tatsuki becomes quite the little freak when she grows older**_

_**(Tatsuki knees Chizuru in the gut, and shouts as she's repelled by a light emitting from the laughing Chizuru)**_

_**Chizuru: Nice try Tatsuki, but Plot Armor Mark 2 is stronger than one; your strength may have been able to destroy the other one, but not this one**_

_**(Tatsuki rolls on the ground holding her knee, crying comically)**_

_**Rukia: Tatsuki is out of it**_

_**Ryo: Seems so, let's end this before we catch their stupidity**_

_**Rukia: Right**_

_**(Rukia and Ryo walks away, ignoring the crying Tatsuki and the madly laughing Chizuru)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tatsuki: After a long hiatus we're back**_

_**Chizuru: You seem excited**_

_**Tatsuki: Of course, this chapter is short**_

_**Chizuru: That's nothing to be happy about**_

_**Ryo: Don't worry about that Chizuru, it's like this for a reason**_

_**Rukia (sulks): I don't like this chapter**_

_**Tatsuki: I know how you feel, but we're each going to suffer like you eventually, you're just first, so you're lucky**_

_**Ryo: In concerns of what? Being rescued or being handled by a spirit?**_

_**Rukia (glares at Ryo): That's not funny**_

_**Chizuru (Pushes passed Ryo and Rukia): Konsu doesn't own Bleach**_

_**Tatsuki: Enjoy the chapter, and be ready for more real soon**_

* * *

"Yang, what the hell kind of name is that?"

Tatsuki was really confused. Here was this woman who could pass off as Chizuru's older sister, saying she was her power. Not just her power, oh no, her power that could make the devil quake in fear. Unlike the Chizuru she knew, this one was tamed, very much so. She spoke in a very polite manner, and seems very harmless in her dark kimono which hugged her body beautifully, something Tatsuki found a little easy to admit. This was far from the truth; something Tatsuki had realized earlier when she tried hitting the woman for groping her breast. It was an accident, something that honestly surprised Tatsuki, but what surprised her more, was when the woman casually pushed her fist away with her finger, and in a movement to swift, knocked her to the ground and sat on her.

This was the position they were in now, even after Yang had introduced herself.

"Can you get off?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you'll attack me again and I'll be force to break your arm Arisawa-san."

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking Arisawa-san."

Blowing out air in frustration, Tatsuki groans, and asks another question, very curious about what was going on.

"That nightmare, why was Chizuru there?"

Yang chuckles, the pressure on Tatsuki's back lessening, and she answers.

"You'll find out in due time Arisawa-san, but for now let's address other things," The weight on Tatsuki's back suddenly fades with the world, and Yang's voice sounds from all directions. "Tell me Arisawa-san, do you know what power is?" Tatsuki blinks at the question, and tilts her head to the side in confusion, something she picked up from Orihime. She didn't know what brought up the question, but she answers honestly.

"To crush anyone with overwhelming force and will."

Yang hums thoughtfully at Tatsuki's answer.

"Interesting, truly interesting," There was something about Yang's voice that made Tatsuki feel uneasy, _very_ uneasy. Though the Chizuru look alike was smiling, the woman's words were cold, full of a strange twisted mix of glee and disappointment. Yang shakes her head unseen by Tatsuki, her solemn grin never dropping. Sighing deeply, she asks yet another question. "Tell me Arisawa-san, for one such as you, is that all what power is to you?"

Confused, Tatsuki shrugs unsure.

"No, but, you asked what power is and I answered, but if you asked what do I believe power is, then that's another story."

Yang looks genuinely pleased by the answer, and asks the question Tatsuki proposed.

"Arisawa-san, tell me, what do you believe power is?"

Tatsuki closes her eyes in thought. The answer was truly a simple one, well, to her it was, as it always has been. In her mind, images of a solemn Ichigo sitting on the hill at the river, and a crying Orihime flashes through her mind, and she smiles sadly seeing them. Those images made her answer that much stronger as she answers, her voice soft like snow.

"The power to stop the tears."

Yang strangely smiles gratefully and proudly, confusing Tatsuki who could see the woman in her mind. Before she could question the strange Chizuru lookalike on it, a bright light shines from below, blinding her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Chizuru**

"That's a...very unique, yet very pleasing answer."

"I just knew you like that Yin-chan."

Yin giggles and Chizuru grins, a purple glow overtaking her eyes. A bright light shines from above, blinding her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ryo**

"Shrouded in darkness, you're a girl truly shrouded in the mysterious aspects of darkness."

A pale woman with long silky black hair and eerie red eyes clad in a long black dress watches Ryo walk away, she holding a long sword covered in black runes, a bright light engulfing the girl.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Rukia**

"Time is up Rukia."

Sode no Shirayuki stares up at the little shinigami frozen in a tower of ice, her cold eyes sparkling in cold pleasure. A light suddenly bubbles in the air. Knowing it was time, Sode no Shirayuki waves her hand and the ice tower crumbles, releasing the imprison Rukia. Rukia drops out the sky fast, her skin a sickly blue. Ground coming closer, Sode no Shirayuki suddenly appears beneath Rukia and catches her. The moment she did, Rukia's skin returns to normal, and the light in the air explodes, engulfing them both.

Though she was unconscious, Rukia was able to hear zanpakuto's final words to her.

"I believe that is enough punishment Rukia, when you regain your powers, we'll have a proper talk."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Urahara Shop**

"Well, I'd say that little experiment was successful."

Urahara chuckles, he staring at the unconscious girls on the ground intently. Those four girls truly surprised him, but who really surprised him was Ryo, the 'Normal' one of the four. She wasn't a shinigami like Rukia, or an experiment like the other two. The kind of power she had was strange indeed, something worth investigating.

_**Ching**_

That would have to be for another day, because right now he had a sword to his neck by one former shinigami lieutenant

"Urahara you worm, mind feeling me in on what's going on?"

Lisa Yadomaru was curious and perplexed on what she witnessed. Watching her little human friend being referred to 'test subject' by Urahara really set her off earlier. She may never admit it loudly, but Tatsuki has really grown on her over the years. To see her treated like a mouse in an experiment and by Urahara of all people really pissed her off. The former shinigami scowls darkly, a faint glow overtaking her blade.

"Stop right there Yadomaru-san."

A strong hand grips Lisa's shoulder, forcing her to release Urahara or what she believed was Urahara. The Urahara she had held suddenly deflates like a balloon, stunning her. Shivering coldly, Lisa glances behind her from the corner of her eyes to see Urahara, giving her such an infuriating smirk, she almost lost it. Seeing the growing fury in Lisa's eyes, Urahara holds up his hands in surrender and quickly shoots out an answer to Lisa's earlier question in hopes of calming her.

"Whoa there Yadomaru-san, I know you have questions, and I have answers, but threatening my cute little gigai is a no, no," Scolds Urahara playfully. Eyes suddenly becoming cold and serious, Urahara levels Lisa with an even stare. "But yes, I will explain _some_ things to Yadomaru-san, you deserve that much."

Lisa huffs and sheathes her sword, waiting for Urahara to begin his explanation. To her silent surprise, he brings out a folder from behind his back and hands it to her. Giving him a bewildered glare, Urahara motions for her to open it, and Lisa does so. Pulling out the documents, she reads over each one slowly, her eyes slowly widening over the contents, not believing such a thing was possible, not believing Urahara would willingly go so far. Urahara suddenly speaks, causing the already tense Lisa to tense further.

"This is my final trump against Aizen, Yadomaru-san," Urahara's dark expression, darkens further. "Call me devil, call me evil if you must, but this is all in preparation for him."

A cold silence passes between them, a silence that was broken by the forgotten Yoruichi who lifts Chizuru from the ground, holding her bridal style.

"I'm taking Chizuru-chan home."

An impish smile spreads across Urahara's face. "Bye bye mommy." A second later, Urahara was face first on the ground with a fist imprint on the back of his head, steam rising from it.

Yoruichi smirks at him and gives Lisa a small smile. "See ya." She takes off through the window, running through the night.

"I guess we'll take Ruki and Ryo home, Yadomaru-san, you don't mind taking Tatsuki do you?"

Urahara was already up with Rukia over his shoulder, while Tessai who wasn't there before, had Ryo in his arms, once more surprising Lisa, something she really wished stopped happening to her. Giving Urahara a curt nod, Lisa walks over to Tatsuki, and wordlessly lifts her. Hugging the girl close to her body, Lisa leaves the Urahara Shop without another word.

Racing across the sky, Lisa gives Tatsuki a small concerned stare.

'_What Urahara did is unforgiveable, if you knew what he did, would you lose all faith in life Tatsuki?'_

As if she heard her thoughts, Tatsuki groans in her sleep, and buries her face in her chest. Lisa turns an interesting shade of red, and what Tatsuki mumbles in her sleep deepens the blush.

"Hmm, such an intoxicating smell, I love it," When Tatsuki continues and what she did next would forever scar Lisa, literally. "Hmm, it's so good, must eat." Tatsuki opens her mouth, and Lisa could swear she saw fangs right before the girl bites down on her right breast through her clothes.

Lisa's horrified, yet strangely pleasing scream feels the night.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Karakura High**

The next morning, things were strangely different in Ichigo's eyes. Tatsuki was staring out the window, but something was off about her aura, something he couldn't understand. The strange thing, the girl had multiple hand prints on her face, something she would prod every few moments confusingly. Chizuru, she was off in her own world, _not_ trying to molest Inoue, something he was silently grateful for, because he was beginning to think he would never have a peaceful morning. Rukia, she was at home, still sleeping, dead to the world. Ichigo didn't know if he should be worried or not, but he was sure seeing the shinigami's breath in a eighty degree house was very strange. Ryo, well, Ryo was Ryo, as silent as ever, reading her book as usual. He would have put it off if it wasn't for the bewildered dark glint in her eyes.

Ichigo also notices a few other things this morning, things he would admit never happened ever, and was glad he purposely ignored them. There was one thing he was sure he couldn't ignore, no matter how much he tried. Even now he tries to deny it, but he couldn't, and he shakes his head as he makes his way to his desk.

'_Who was that Smaller than Rukia Pink-haired Shinigami Girl singing about candy retrieval?'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Downtown Karakura**

"Candy, Retrieval, candy or retrieval, which one, which one, which one shall I choose?"

A small pink-haired shinigami sings happily as she marches through Karakura without a care in the world. She ignores all the stares aimed her way. Being alone in the mortal world without her Ken-chan was something she never thought possible. Not to mention this was a big, big, very big mission. Appointed to her, but the Head Captain himself, was a mission of great importance, a mission only she could accomplish with her vast strength and cunning. She giggles happily remembering the Head Captain's orders.

"_Go to the Human World and locate the shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. If found, you are to bring her in alive, then we will discuss the destruction of the 10th Division's barracks, Lieutenant!"_

"_Okaaaayyy."_

Now that she was here however, the shinigami was conflicted. Earlier she saw a boy and his mommy walking down the street with a giant bag of candy. Of course being who she was, the little shinigami wanted candy as well. Seeing those large gumdrops and chocolate really made her giddy. So giddy she grabbed the boy by his shirt and shook him like crazy, demanding he told him where the candy was. After being pried away from the boy by his screeching mother, the woman kindly (screamed) pointed out the directions. Happily thanking the woman, the shinigami girl skipped off singing about candy.

However

"Where's the candy store?"

The shinigami child, having quickly forgotten the directions, was now at Karakura High, staring at the school in awe.

"I bet someone in there can point out directions to the candy store."

Giggling happily, Yachiru skips towards the school for help. Those inside were not aware of the danger coming for them, the destruction and chaos one little girl was going to cause them, or the partnership that would be formed between a perverted girl and a hyperactive shinigami child.

Hell was about to engulf Karakura High by the playful chaotic nature of one Yachiru Kusajishi.

* * *

_**Rukia: We're doomed**_

_**Tatsuki: She's here so soon?**_

_**Ryo: I feel a headache forming**_

_**Chizuru (cheers): Yeah**_

_**(Yachiru suddenly crashes through the window screaming)**_

_**Yachiru: Hi everyone**_

_**(Yachiru slams into the screaming Tatsuki, sending them crashing through the wall)**_

_**Ryo: Um**_

_**(Ryo, Rukia, and Chizuru stare at the smoking hole with growing sweat drops. Coughing is heard from the hole, and Yachiru stumbles out, laughing happily, blood trailing down her face)**_

_**Yachiru: Ninjas are fun**_

_**(Yachiru collapses face first)**_

_**Chizuru: Uh**_

_**(Chizuru glances from the unconscious Yachiru, to the unconscious Tatsuki laid out around the ruble that was once a part of the wall)**_

_**Ryo: I'm going home**_

_**(Ryo leaves without another word, leaving Rukia and Chizuru with clean up duty)**_

_**Rukia: Damn**_

_**Chizuru: Better clean up and get ready for the next show**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tatsuki: Haha**_

_**Chizuru: Oh, looks like you're all excited for our return**_

_**Tatsuki: Not at all**_

_**Chizuru (Stares at Tatsuki confused): Then why are you laughing so happily?**_

_**Tatsuki: Things are looking great for me that's why, I'm starring in a show soon**_

_**Ryo: Sounds interesting, but let's not do this now**_

_**Rukia: Right, finally a new chapter is up and apparently I'm not in it**_

_**Michiru: You're in it now**_

_**Rukia (Stares at Michiru blankly): Who the hell are you?**_

_**Michiru (Michiru blinks owlishly): We're in the same class**_

_**Rukia: Oh**_

_**Yuzu: Konsu does not own Bleach**_

_**Karin: It's time for the restart**_

* * *

_**Urahara's Secret Files**_

_**Log 1**_

_Through this first log, I will explain how **Lilith **came to be as thoroughly as possible, well, maybe just enough to be brief, I mean, who knows who could possibly find my **Secret Files **and start reading them._

_Well..._

_It all starts twenty years after being exiled from the Soul Society when I tried to recreate the Hogyoku and failed in doing so…_

A crash from behind, stops Lisa's readings. Setting down the file, the agitated woman glares at the arguing idiots behind her.

"Damn baldy, what the hell was that for?"

"Well, you burnt the food."

"Burnt, that's crisp you bastard, take this."

"WAIT, NOT THE SANDLE!"

_**SLAP**_

"GAAH!"

_**Crash**_

Lisa groans, and tries to shut out the noise, but to no avail. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Lisa grabs the book resting in her lap, and stands, a vein pulsating violently in her forehead.

_'You bastards, prepare to die.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"One, two, three, four, one two three four."

"Ochi-sensei, what...what are you doing?"

"Strengthening my arms."

"Why?"

"It's troll hunting season."

Ochi-sensei stops her stretching and removes her long, bare, slender leg from her desk. Not only were the boys blushing and unable to turn their eyes away from the teacher, but neither were the girls, and Chizuru, well, Chizuru was practically drooling.

_'I never knew Ochi-sensei's leg was so, so, so damn sexy.'_

Clutching her fist, Chizuru shouts at her sensei.

"Sensei, please marry me?"

Ochi answer was instant.

"Declined."

Chizuru's head drops and she slumps in her chair, muttering about the unfairness of the world, and that her day will come soon. Tatsuki turns her eyes away from her sensei to glare at Chizuru.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Chizuru's eyes roll to Tatsuki very slowly, practically like a zombie, and she speaks slowly as if talking to a child.

"Don't act like you weren't eying sensei either, I saw that blush and I saw how your eyes were roaming not just that leg of hers, so don't act all mighty now Gorilla."

Tatsuki had no reply to this and she turns her attention out the window, and her eyes widen in disbelief. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, Tatsuki was sure she hadn't seen right, and what she saw was some trick of the mind. Removing her hand from her face, she stares out the window once more, and shouts out seeing the thing still there, drawing all attention to her, and causing the thing, the girl outside the window to fall off the edge, startled because of the shout.

"What is it Arisawa?"

"Sensei, there's this strange kid outside the window."

Ochi and the class stares at the window Tatsuki was pointing to, and saw nothing. Ichigo cocks an eyebrow, clearly thinking Tatsuki lost her mind, and he speaks to her in the same manner Chizuru had earlier, but only _slower_.

"Tatsuki...there's nothing there, do you need to see the nurse?"

Tatsuki snaps her eyes towards the window, but saw nothing there, and she snaps her eyes on the worried Ichigo, and she snaps at him.

"Fuck you Ichigo, I know what I saw."

Ichigo looks skeptical, but shrugs, deciding if Tatsuki was losing her mind; it would be in his best interest not to get involved.

For now that is

Hearing a familiar laugh, Tatsuki glares at Chizuru, face redder than anyone thought possible. Usually when she saw Chizuru, she thought of smashing the girl's face in, but now was different. Ever since the strangely real dream from earlier, she, to her disbelief and horror, found herself to be a little frighten of the perverted lesbian.

_'Me afraid of Chizuru, that's a laugh.'_

Though she thought this, Tatsuki could still hear it, the unmistakable giggles of Yang resounding through her mind. No seriously, she could really hear Yang's laughter in her head, scaring her silly. Paling, Tatsuki breaks out into a cold sweat.

"Ha, ha, ha."

It wasn't just the laughter sounding through her mind that was driving her crazy, no, there was something in the air; something that made her heart beat like crazy. No, it wasn't just her heart; it was something else, something deeper.

"Hmm."

Suddenly cracking an eerie smirk, color returns to Tatsuki's face, and her eyes harden, something that didn't go unnoticed to a few. Giggling like the voice in her head, Tatsuki whispers lowly under her breath.

"What a delicious smell, it's making me hungry."

Licking her lips, Tatsuki stares out the window wistfully.

"What smells so damn good?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Inside the school, walking around aimlessly was Yachiru, humming a light and fluffy tune. Smiling happily, Yachiru didn't care where her destination was, all she wanted was some candy, and now.

"Okay, who can answer this question?"

Yachiru pauses momentarily hearing the man's voice coming outside the door.

"Oh, no takers, okay."

Not caring anymore, Yachiru continues on, but she pauses hearing what was said next.

"Okay, okay, if anyone answers this question they'll get this gumball, this nice piece of candy."

A twinkle shines through Yachiru's eyes and she grins like a maniac, much like her captain does when excited about a fight. The single thought running through her mind, was something so simple, people would later wonder how such a small girl could destroy an entire class for such a small thing.

_'Candy, I want the candy.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Soul Society**_

In the Soul Society, Head Captain Yamamoto stares at the four gathered. There were the Captains of Divisions 10 and 11, Kenpachi Zaraki and Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Lieutenants of Divisions 10 and 6, Rangiku Matsumoto and Renji Abarai. The four were gathered for one simple reason and one reason alone, to discuss Yachiru Kusajishi's departure to the Human World.

Captain Hitsugaya, the ever brave, speaks out slowly, not sure if he heard correctly.

"You sent...Lieutenant Kusajishi to the Human World, to scout out Rukia Kuchiki?"

Surely he did hear wrong. For the Head Captain to even _think_ of allowing Kusajishi to roam free in the human world was crazy, no, it was more than crazy, it was insane.

"Head Captain, excuse me for questioning you, but why would you do such an insane thing?"

Renji speaks up next, not willing to let the momentum drop.

"Sir if I may?" Yamamoto gives Renji a small glare. Assuming it meant to continue; Renji does so after swallowing the lump in his throat. "I thought it was to be Captain Kuchiki and I who were to capture and return Rukia Kuchiki to the Soul Society. Why send Lieutenant Kusajishi in our place?"

Hitsugaya speaks up once more, resisting the fierce urge to show his frustration.

"Excuse me for this Head Captain, but Lieutenant Kusajishi is insane, even more so than Captain Zaraki," Zaraki stares at Hitsugaya manically, causing a lump to form in the young captain's throat. "No offense." He mutters, facing the Head Captain once more.

While Renji and Hitsugaya were shooting at the mouth, Matsumoto stares at her nails as if they were the most important things in the world. Zaraki was contemplating how to get the Head Captain to battle him at full power, and was failing miserably. The Head Captain listens to the two; mostly Hitsugaya lists their reasons why it was insane to send the insane lieutenant to the Moral World.

"She nearly destroyed my Division." States Hitsugaya

"The candy is her fuel." States Renji

"She dyed my hair pink." States Hitsugaya pulling on his pink locks.

"She thought it would be great to have a twin to hunt candy with." Renji explains shrugging.

"She almost leveled the Division Six because she heard Captain Kuchiki had a hidden stash of candy." Hitsugaya points out.

"The Captain stood no chance." Renji sighs in pity.

"She destroyed nearly all my Gotei Captain Lieutenant Action Figure Collections." Hitsugaya shouts outraged.

The room falls into an awkward silence soon after the shout. Realizing everyone was staring at him, Hitsugaya turns a beet red.

_'He collects dolls?'_ Thought a disbelieving Renji, not knowing if he should laugh or not.

_'Hmm, a doll collector, I'm gonna have ta man this girl up.'_ Kenpachi thought, grinning madly, eying Hitsugaya like a fresh slab of meat.

"Pff." Laughs Matsumoto, and quickly covers her mouth with her hands, trying to stop the wave of laughter threatening to burst out of her.

Hearing the snicker, Hitsugaya snaps his head over to Matsumoto to see her glancing away, she shaking terribly, her cheeks a dark red, obviously trying to hold in her laughter.

_'Matsumoto, you.'_

A cough from the Head Captain brings everyone back to attention, much to Hitsugaya's relief. The Head Captain narrows his eyes at the four and for the briefest moments, an overwhelming, crushing pressure crushes down on them. It was so brief, none of them had time to collapse or pass out. Once he saw the startled fear in their faces or in Zaraki's case, a startled glee, Yamamoto speaks his reasons for his actions.

"I understand your fears, but it was not out of choice that Lieutenant Kusajishi is in the Human World," He explains. "Central 46 has ordered that the lieutenant and one other of my choosing to venture into the Human World and retrieve Rukia Kuchiki who will be put on trial for her crimes."

_'One other?'_ Thought the shinigami puzzled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Human World**_

_**Karakura Town**_

_**Karakura High**_

"Wow, who blew up the class?"

Chizuru peers inside the destroyed class with the rest of her classmates and many other students and teachers.

"Wooooow." An awed Mahana said. "Such destruction, I wonder what happened?"

"Looks like a typhoon hit." States Ichigo indifferently.

Keigo turns to Ichigo, eyes wide.

"It must have been a humanoid typhoon; I've always wanted to meet one." He shouts excitedly, pulling a camera out of nowhere.

"There's no such thing Keigo," Groans Ichigo. "I'm sure some cat just came into the room and scared Yamada-sensei, you know how much he's afraid of cats." He explains logically, now walking away, no longer interested. Strangely enough, the moment he turned to leave, so did Ryo. The two nearly bumps into the other, they glare at each other, and their cheeks slowly changes red.

Chizuru seeing their blushes, sighs in disgust, and in a Tatsuki-like action, kicks Ryo in the back, knocking her into Ichigo, sending them both to the ground, with Ryo lying on top of a red-faced Ichigo, their faces close, lips inches apart.

_'Okay, didn't mean for that to happen, but at least they have a reason to blush now.'_

Humming, Chizuru stares at the destroyed classroom for a second longer before turning around walking away.

_'So the class was destroyed, I wonder what kind of creature could have done that?'_

As if to answer her and everyone else's silent question, a giggle is heard from the rubble of destroyed desks.

"A giggle?" Mumbles Keigo. "A...a strangely insane childish giggle," He clutches his head in fear. "We're gonna die, a child spirit is in class, we're gonna be eaten alive." He shrieks and runs away before anything could happen to him. Unfortunately, no one but Mizurio and Ichigo pays any attention to him, and even they dismiss him to stare at the giggling moving pile of wood that was once four desks.

"So good." A child's voice coos happily.

A tense silence passes. Everyone watches as a patch of pink hair appears out of the wood, followed by another giggle, this one higher in pitch, and if possible, a bit insane.

"Candy from the Mortal World is so good, _ehehehehe_."

A chill passes through the room hearing the ghost-like giggle, but Ichigo shivers from a different reason.

_'Did it just say...the Mortal World?'_

The pink patch giggles once more as it reveals itself to the students and staff, its, her face covered in bits of candy and chocolate.

_"Ehehehe!"_

As one the students and staff takes a step back seeing the crazed, hyper glint in the girl's eyes, she twitching every few seconds. Slowly, the girl opens her mouth, and speaks as lowly as she possibly could, which wasn't really much.

"Candy, want more candy, give me more candy."

Once Chizuru saw the girl, she blinks slowly, wondering if what she was seeing was right or not, and she pulls on Mahana's sleeve.

"Hey, hey, is there really a little girl hyped up on sugar in that destroyed classroom, mumbling about candy like a zombie?"

"Yep, it seems like it."

"Would it be wrong for me to say I have a bag of candy at home for her and try to make her my little sister?"

"I'm sure you'll possibly go to jail."

"I see," Chizuru rubs her chin thoughtfully. "Okay, last question. If I suddenly rushed in the room and tried to grab her, what are my chances of catching her?"

"About as much chance as an ice cube surviving in hell."

"Thought so."

Ignoring them, Michiru smiles sweetly at the girl and decides to talk with her, much like how one would do their younger sibling or some random mischievous kid who was clearly trouble.

"Hello there, I'm Michiru Ogawa," Michiru slowly walks into the class, her brightly smiling eyes peering down at the hyper girl. "And your name is?" Michiru smiles gently at the bouncy girl, not at all frighten at the crazed glint suddenly appearing in her eyes.

Bouncing on her heels, the girl, Yachiru suddenly grabs Michiru's face, gripping her cheeks quite hard. Michiru cries out, surprised by the sudden grab and the strength of the girl. Yachiru takes no notice to Michiru's pain and grins up at her.

"Ehehehe, I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, nice to meet you Scary Boss Lady."

Yachiru releases Michiru and leaps away, not noticing Michiru's shocked expression. Even if she had seen it, she wouldn't have cared, because she was hyped up on candy, and not just any candy, candy that was specialty made to energize the mind to the highest degree when it's at its lowest.

The Candy is not for Children

"YEAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yachiru's excited scream is heard coming from outside, surprising everyone. Everyone who was able, rushes to the window in time to see a trail of dust exiting the school grounds, heading for the residential area, in the direction of Ichigo's home.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Now where did she, ah, there she is."

A figure glares down at the rampaging Yachiru. The girl was scaring all life like a wild animal.

"GAAAAAAA!"

The figure represses a flinch at the horrified cry and watches on with pity as the tiny shinigami shakes the man's shoulder, begging for candy. Taking a minute to school her features, the figure slides off the roof of the store roof she was on and lands on the ground in a crouch. Dusting off her clothes, she approaches the rampaging shinigami. She stops however feeling a tug on one of her long braids. Narrowing her eyes, the figure, the short woman, turns around and glares at the fool who dared to pull on her braids. When she saw the one responsible, her eyes soften and she smiles at the little boy. Placing her hand on his head, she speaks to him.

"It's not nice to pull on people's hair."

When the woman said this, her voice was soft and kind, but the aura around said otherwise. An aura of displeasure and anger, an aura of a woman who would strike a child should he or she cross her, a woman who would snatch you up if you disobeyed her in any shape or form.

This was the leader of the Stealth Force, and Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, Soifon.

"Is that understood?"

Though Soifon was smiling, the boy was tearing as if he was being threatened. Which in fact, he was.

Smart boy

"Y-yes." Answers the boy fearfully.

Acknowledging the answer, Soifon turns her attention back to Yachiru, only to find the girl long gone. Repressing a frustrated growl, Soifon takes off in the direction she felt Yachiru's reiatsu.

"AHHH!"

Along with the screams of terror

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Yuzu was angry. An angry Yuzu is a very unusual thing. To see an angry Yuzu meant to see something akin to a no melting snowman bathing in lava and enjoying it. The reasons for Yuzu's anger were because of two people. One of which was her darling sister Karin Kurosaki, the other, a pink-haired menace that not only destroyed the groceries she bought for dinner, but completely ate the two chocolate bars she planned on eating for dessert. The girl's lips quiver, her eyebrows twitches greatly, and slowly, ever so slowly, her eyebrows furrow and her lips turn down.

A random teen who happened to be there when everything went to hell for Yuzu, watches in fascination as Yuzu scowls. The teen, the boy trembles seeing the scowl. He knew that particular scowl, and he knew things never bode well for anyone who was on the receiving end of such a glare. The boy received such a glare from the elder Kurosaki sibling once after angering him over some spilt ice cream and a ruin school shirt. Soon after, he was face first in the dirt with a broken nose with the rest of the Kurosaki's ice cream on his head. The pain and humiliation he suffered that day was great and he learned to never upset Kurosaki ever again.

"Scary."

The boy felt pity well up inside of him at the sight of the glare and the one who made such a thing appear on the usual bright kind Kurosaki girl.

"Well, not my problem." The boy said quietly as he walks off into the unknown.

Giving off the Kurosaki Scowl, Yuzu stares down at ruin groceries, and then in the direction Yachiru ran off in. Though Karin was a part of her anger, Yuzu's top priority was the pink-haired menace. To ruin dinner meant becoming the enemy, and more importantly, her enemy.

"That girl," Yuzu's cheeks puff out angrily, cutely. The Kurosaki Scowl fades the instant they did. "In the name of all things food, Yuzu Kurosaki will have her revenge." She shouts loudly, flames blazing behind her, sounding more like her father than ever.

When she shouted out her deceleration, Yuzu's arms shout out, hands clinched into fist, one of which strikes a familiar woman in the chin. If this was anyone else, the woman would have been knocked out, and despite the surprising move from Yuzu, the woman acted accordingly, and dodged the _attack_ at the last second, avoiding it completely. Realizing what she almost done, Yuzu begins apologizing.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," Not even waiting for a response, Yuzu continues. "I know, to make up for it, I'll take you out for lunch." Not waiting for the protest Yuzu knew was coming, she grabs the woman, Soifon by the hand and drags her off, forgetting all about dinner, and the pink-haired menace for the moment.

But because of this, Soifon's day was becoming worse, and it was going to grow worse with the meeting of one perverted lesbian school girl, the person said pervert calls Gorilla, and a familiar black cat.

This is the beginning of a fresh start.

* * *

_**Chizuru: Okay, okay, okay, things move forward once more**_

_**Ryo: Only by a bit**_

_**Tatsuki: Hmm, we have a pink-haired psycho on the lose**_

_**Karin: Looks like Yuzu has lost it too**_

_**Tatsuki: What did you do to her anyway, she looked unusually pissed, even for her?**_

_**Karin: I spilled some punch on her favorite dress, destroyed her bike with a stray attack during a spar with Setsuna, and ruined breakfast when I poured sugar all over the ingredients**_

_**Tatsuki: Are you stupid?**_

_**Karin: Just a little**_

_**Chizuru: Save that for later, I want to prepare for the next episode**_

_**Michiru: I'm looking forward to it. My role is slowly expanding**_

_**Ryo: Hmm, don't cause too much trouble**_

**_Michiru: I'll try not to_**

_**(Tatsuki stands in front of Michiru and Ryo)**_

**_Tatsuki: Hey everyone, there's a new poll out dealing with a new story, multiple ones, one of which is starring me. If you wish to see one you like, vote now. To help out with your decision, there will be a preview of sorts appearing soon, so vote, vote, and vote_**

**_(Chizuru glares at Tatsuki annoyed that she was advertizing on _her_ show, and brings out a remote. Clicking a button, the curtain drops, cutting off whatever Tatsuki was going to say next)_**

_**Tatsuki: BITCH**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chizuru: It's been so long**_

_**Tatsuki: Y'know, I'm actually excited this time around**_

_**Chizuru (shocked): Really?**_

_**Tatsuki (nods): Yep**_

_**Chizuru (supscious): Why?**_

_**Tatsuki (smirks): You'll see**_

_**Chizuru: Does it harm me in anyway?**_

_**Tatsuki: Maybe**_

_**Chizuru: I really hate you sometimes**_

_**Tatsuki: I know**_

* * *

"Like I was saying, this big pink blur suddenly came out of nowhere and bam," Yuzu punches her tiny fist frowning. "Hits me, and knocks over all my groceries." Yuzu slumps back in her seat sighing.

"Hmm."

Huffing, Yuzu crosses her arms over her chest and continues.

"If I wasn't so upset, I'll be excited."

"Hmm."

Giving her new friend a wide grin, Yuzu brings her hand to the side of her mouth as if telling a secret, and whispers loudly, earning many strange stares from the people in the café.

"It might be...an alien."

Soifon blinks, really blinks, not sure if she heard right. Misunderstanding Soifon's stare for one of curiosity, Yuzu continues on excitedly, digging into her cake with a new vigor.

"You see, only an alien can pull off something like that."

Soifon chews the strawberry cake slowly.

"Hmm."

"Big Sister, help me find this alien and bring it to justice!"

Cocking an eyebrow at the shout, Soifon doesn't even flinch when Yuzu slams her tiny fist on the table.

"I know without a doubt that you are a person of great justice and power." States Yuzu pointing at Soifon with her fork, confident that the woman would fall prey to her praise.

The fork covered with a frosting covered strawberry stops inches from Soifon's mouth upon hearing Yuzu's words. Staring at the girl intently, Soifon's eyebrow twitches. The innocent and kind honest look in Yuzu's eyes combined with, the smile that was so adorable and sweet, it couldn't be called cute. To such a face, Soifon couldn't say no, it was impossible. It was even more impossible hearing the words she used to describe her.

_**A person of great justice and power**_

Not that Soifon would ever admit it, but the damn brat had really won her over with those words.

"Fine." Sighs Soifon. "I'll help you," Soifon ignores Yuzu's bright smile and stares down at the half eaten cake on her plate. "But only after we finish our meals." Said Soifon softly, finally eating the strawberry.

Giggling happily, Yuzu blushes and stares down at the cake on her plate. A fine cheesecake covered in caramel, topped with strawberries and whip cream. This is Yuzu's favorite cheesecake whenever she comes to this café. Digging into the cake, Yuzu squeals at the taste, her blush growing to the point, to where her cheeks were completely red.

"Hmm." Agrees Soifon happily, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

Outside watching the two curiously with a large sweat drop was a familiar black cat. It was by chance she was here, but she was glad she was. To see her Little Bee enjoying cake with a young girl she vaguely recognizes was a sight to behold indeed. Opening her mouth, the cat licks her fangs, smirking widely. The cat can't resist the call. Sure she should be careful with Soifon around, but she just couldn't resist the call to cause mishap for her Little Bee.

_'What shall I do?'_

Oh yeah, trouble was heading Soifon's and Yuzu's way, and its name is Yoruichi.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Man that was crazy."

"Uh huh."

"What was that?"

"A wacko kid."

"Why did she destroy the class?"

"Candy Overdose."

"Michiru was really freaked."

"Our class and Yamada-sensei's class were too."

"I wonder where that cutie went."

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I love you."

"...Shut up."

Walking through the city with no destination in mind were Chizuru and Tatsuki. Since the chaos in Yamada-sensei class, classes have been dismissed for the day. While Tatsuki was trying to enjoy a nice stroll through the city, Chizuru was following her, pestering her, ruining it.

"Let's do something Tatsuki." Whines Chizuru.

Coming to a stop, Tatsuki gives Chizuru a flat stare.

"Since when do _we_ do anything?" Asks Tatsuki irritably.

Putting on her best seductive smile, Chizuru answers loudly.

"Since our dreams intertwine in the dead of the night, when we finally let loose and released the lust sleeping within us," People stop to stare at Chizuru and Tatsuki. Many were blushing; others were glaring, while some just shook their heads at the youth of the two. Tatsuki however was red from intense embarrassment, and glowers at Chizuru. However, this wasn't much, because of the growing blush overtaking her face as the whispers of the people continue and Chizuru continues on with her nonsense. "And we became one!" Chizuru said proudly, hands reaching out to grab Tatsuki and pull her into a hug.

"Gah!"

Having enough, Tatsuki grabs Chizuru's hand and runs off, earing whistles, encouraging shouts, and whispers about youth and girl love from the crowd. Ignoring them, Tatsuki once more gives Chizuru her best glare, but once again her blush ruins this, leaving it ineffective.

"Dammit, fine you win. We'll go out to eat," Shouts Tatsuki, gripping Chizuru's hand painfully, earning a cry from Chizuru. "And when we're done I'm kicking your ass for this!" Tatsuki said turning a corner, nearly running into an overly large man with glasses carrying grocery bags.

"Hey!" The man, Tessai shouts.

"Sorry Old Dude." Shouts Tatsuki back, waving her free hand apologetically.

Laughing joyfully, Chizuru doesn't register the conversation between Tatsuki and Tessai, and gives Tatsuki a kiss on the cheek, causing Tatsuki to instantly go ridged. Blushing also, Tessai walks off, mumbling about public affection, girls, and Yoruichi being proud.

"Hahah, I knew you loved me too." Teases Chizuru.

Stiff like a board, Tatsuki's eyes slowly fall on Chizuru, the blush covering her face slowly fading. A cold air blows, and a chill goes down Chizuru's spine. Body slowly relaxing, Tatsuki takes a deep calming breath. Eyes never leaving Chizuru's, Tatsuki slowly raises her hand and Chizuru closes her eyes waiting for the punch to come.

_**'Pat' 'Pat'**_

"Huh?"

Staring up at Tatsuki, Chizuru frowns, and then pales. Not only was Tatsuki patting her head, but she was smiling. Usually such a thing wouldn't be a cause for worry. However, considering it was Tatsuki patting Chizuru's head, it was. There were only one head Tatsuki would ever pat, and it was Orihime's. However something else raises Chizuru's fear and it was Tatsuki's soft smile. It was kind and sweet, but the smile was wrong, very wrong. Never before has Chizuru felt such fear from a kind smile. The smile Tatsuki was giving her, the cold glare in her eyes, all of it read one thing to the suddenly shivering Chizuru.

_**I'm gonna kill you**_

Before the murder could start, Chizuru spots something down the street, something great and she whistles.

"Who is that beauty over there? And is that Kurosaki's little sister with her?"

Turning to where Chizuru was staring, Tatsuki found the idiot pervert was right. Down the street, walking excitedly with an obviously irritated young woman was Yuzu. Curious, Tatsuki follows after them silently. Releasing a small sigh of relief, Chizuru follows after Tatsuki, glad the girl's attention has been diverted from her.

_'Future reference, don't tease Tatsuki too much...dying is a sure thing when you do.'_

Following the strange duo from a distance, the even stranger duo closes in on the two close enough to hear them talking.

"In order to find this alien we must follow its tracks," States Yuzu pointing in the direction where the sounds of screams were originating from. "Fortunately the silly alien is too obvious." She announces excitedly running for the source of the screams.

Shaking her head, Soifon silently follows after Yuzu, walking at her own pace after the eccentric girl.

_'Alien? This reiatsu...its Kusajishi, she's no alien...I think.'_ Thought Soifon curiously

A little bit away from Soifon, Tatsuki and Chizuru nearly fall over at Yuzu's earlier words.

"Alien?" Whispers Chizuru.

Sighing, Tatsuki shakes her head slowly, a bead of sweat sliding down her head.

"Yeah, that kid has a wild imagination. The level of her imagination is on par with the level of your sick horny mind." Explains Tatsuki lowly, her eyes never leaving Soifon's body, a strange gleam flaring in her eyes.

Seeing Tatsuki's stare, Chizuru grins and decides to attack Tatsuki again.

"Don't you mean on the level of your ability to hide deeply in the closet."

Unlike what Chizuru thought, Tatsuki did not respond, in fact she does the strangest thing she's ever seen.

"Hmm."

Licking her lips slowly, seductively, Tatsuki whispers out softly, almost too softly for Chizuru to hear.

"She smells delicious."

Once more Tatsuki licks her lips and continues follows after Soifon. Intrigued by the change in Tatsuki and more than a little shocked, Chizuru continues following the duo with her strange friend. A little bit away from Chizuru and Tatsuki was Yoruichi still in cat form, trailing not just Soifon and Yuzu, but Chizuru and Tatsuki, was Yoruichi. The cat gives off a small smile seeing the intriguing stare Chizuru was giving Tatsuki. The stare it was familiar. No, it wasn't just the curious stare Chizuru was giving Tatsuki, but the shadowing as well.

_'This reminds me of the days I used to shadow Soifon for the hell of it.'_ Yoruichi laughs quietly, eyes twinkling in delight. _'She was so cute when she was all jumpy.'_ However, Yoruichi frowns a second later having felt a slight shift in Tatsuki's reiatsu. This had her worried, because Yoruichi knew if she felt it, then Soifon had as well. _'Looks like mamma's gonna have to do more than watch for blackmail.'_ Vanishing from the ground and appearing on the roof of a nearby building, Yoruichi continues to shadow the four.

Down below, Soifon pauses momentarily having felt Yoruichi's reiatsu for a split second. It wouldn't be hard for her to trace it, something she would gladly do, but there were two problems Soifon was facing. One, was this crazy, yet very adorable human girl who had a vice-like grip on her hand and ego, the strange Kurosaki Child. Two, was the strange reiatsu clouding Yoruichi's. It was a strange, deep and dark reiatsu full of murderous intent. The feeling from the reiatsu was no different from a hollow, a weak one, but a hollow nonetheless. Strange enough however, the reiatsu was coming from the spiky-haired girl that had been shadowing her and the brat from the pass two blocks. Even now Soifon could feel the girl's gaze on her back, keeping her attention away from Yoruichi.

'_No there is a third problem.'_ Thought Soifon sighing.

There, sitting on a car, happily eating candy was Yachiru. The girl was swinging her feet happily, munching a giant bag of jawbreakers, eating them like jelly beans.

'_Lieutenant Kusajishi.'_

Unlike Soifon who could see Yachiru for who she is, Yuzu could only see a pink blur.

"It's the alien." Shouts Yuzu. "I'm gonna get you for ruining dinner." Yuzu grabs a pebble from the ground and throws it at Yachiru, pegging her right in the head.

"Ouch." Cries Yachiru. Rubbing her forehead, Yachiru glares at Yuzu. "That hurt!" She shouts angrily.

Hearing the shout, but not really seeing Yachiru other than the blur, Yuzu was unable to see the furious and murderous glare the tiny shinigami was sending her. Soifon however saw and she groans.

"And this makes problem number four." Whispers Soifon.

"Nyaaaaa."

Hearing a cat's meow, Soifon stiffens. Eyes quickly scanning the area, Soifon searches for the perpetrator, when the cat's meow is heard again. Head snapping down, Soifon releases a small sigh seeing it was a normal cat. Giving the cat an annoyed glare, Soifon shoos it off, and focuses on Yachiru. An intense pink aura rises from the growling Yachiru. The air grows heavy from Yachiru's sudden rise in power. Cursing the sugar high Yachiru, Soifon glares at the girl and moves to restrain her when a force hits her from behind.

"Tatsuki?" Whispers Chizuru.

Taking a quick glance back, Soifon saw her stalkers standing behind her, but only one of which was glaring openly, not just at her, but at Yachiru as well, a hungry gleam in her gold eyes. The girl licks her lips seductively and to Soifon's amazement and shock, the tips of the girl's black bangs fade into white.

"What in the world?" Soifon whispers stun. "This girl…is she a hollow?" She asks no one in particular.

The power coming off the girl was intense. The power wasn't strong, but it was dark and intense, like that of a hollow. However, as she digs deep into the bowls of the girl's power, of Tatsuki's power, she could feel the human in her, which raises another concern.

'_What is this child?'_

However, a second concern is raised the moment Chizuru grabs Tatsuki's shoulder.

"What?" Questions Soifon suspiciously.

The moment Chizuru grabs Tatsuki's shoulder, the girl's features return to normal, and the reiatsu she was releasing fades instantly.

"Hey Gorilla stop making such a scary face, you'll scare the children." Teases Chizuru her hand slowly slipping down from Tatsuki's shoulder to her chest.

Feeling the movement, Tatsuki snaps back to reality, and in one swift movement, grabs Chizuru's 'poison' hand, and grips it tightly.

"You must wanna die." Growls Tatsuki angrily, an angry tick in her eyebrow.

"Owowowowowowow." Cries Chizuru. "No, not at all, living is good; living is good Tatsuki-san."

Blinking owlishly, Soifon shakes her head, not sure what was going on, but was glad whatever the glasses wearing girl did to stop spiky from attacking. Now with one less problem to worry about, Soifon focuses on Problem Four, and nearly falls over at the sight of Yuzu throwing many objects at the growling girl. Some of these objects were rocks, sticks, phones, glasses, books, briefcases, and anything else the little girl could get her hands on. It was unfortunate, because this only proved to make Yachiru angrier.

"Ryaaaaa!" Roars Yachiru angrily, her reiatsu becoming visible, taking form of an angry pink cat.

Jumping at the sight, Yuzu stares at the pink cat, and then at the girl releasing it.

"Huh? She wasn't there before." Yuzu said in awe. "And this feeling," The pressure being released was making Yuzu dizzy. "I don't feel so good." Body wavering, Yuzu collapses into Soifon's arms, and falls unconscious. Sighing deeply, Soifon sets Yuzu on the ground and stare up at the feral Yachiru

"That's quite enough Lieutenant Kusajishi." Said Soifon reaching into her pocket and draws out a candy dispenser with a rabbit on it. Bringing it to her mouth, she pops a candy in her mouth and to the shock of Chizuru and Tatsuki, Soifon collapses and another Soifon appears, wearing the same black robes as Yachiru, only with a white haori over it.

"Whoa." Tatsuki said in awe.

"Impossible…this is a dream come true." Chizuru said drooling, giggling perversely. "I want them both, please be mine." Hands moving in a groping manner, Chizuru slowly approaches Soifon, eyes hungry for girl love.

It was unfortunate Chizuru released Tatsuki, because the moment she did, the strange power Tatsuki released before explodes like a bomb. Head snapping up, Soifon turns around and spots Tatsuki in her alternate appearance once more. Unlike before when the tips of her bangs were white, the entire bang itself was now white, all of them. Eyes a fierce gold once more, Tatsuki licks her lips seductively, and gives Soifon a wicked grin.

"Hahaha," Laughs Tatsuki madly. "You smell so damn delicious, I want to eat you!" Roars Tatsuki.

Instead of being overwhelmed by Tatsuki's surprising transformation and power, Soifon grins and falls into a stance.

"The problems continue stacking, but don't think you're a match for me kid," Eyes shifting to the side where Yachiru was raging, but unmoving, Soifon nods slowly. _'Looks like I'll have to deal with that obedient animal as well. Hmm, let's take them both out at once.'_ Grin fading, Soifon's form flickers and in the next moment, Tatsuki was falling to the ground, the white of her eyes showing, and Yachiru was tucked under Soifon's arm. Tightening her grip on Yachiru, Soifon turns to the wide-eyed Chizuru. The girl was shaking terribly, fear shining in her eyes.

"Wha…what did you do?" Whispers Chizuru.

Not giving Chizuru an answer, Soifon draws out another device from her pocket and with a simple press of a button, Chizuru falls unconscious and the shinigami, plus the gikon in Soifon's gigai vanish. No sooner had Soifon left, Yoruichi appears on the scene, and stares at down girls frowning.

"Soifon's become faster, but she still doesn't clean up her messes. Still my Little Bee, or is it Messy Bee." Yoruichi stares down at the groaning Tatsuki. "And this one is a problem," A smile spreads across Yoruichi's face as she turns to Chizuru. "But this one can help out the problem child. Good job my special girl," Lifting Chizuru, Yoruichi smiles down at the girl and presses her forehead to hers. "Only you can protect your friend." Slinging Chizuru over her shoulder, Yoruichi does the same to Tatsuki, and carries Yuzu under her arm similar to what Soifon had done with Yachiru.

"Let's get you all home."

After this, Yoruichi vanishes in a blink, off to send the girls home, and to speak with Urahara about Tatsuki's power and Chizuru's ability to cancel the power.

* * *

_**Chizuru: Well, I didn't get too hurt, but you sure did Tatuski**_

_**Tatsuki: Shut up, this is only the first part; the second is your show**_

_**Ryo: I didn't get any appearances this chapter**_

_**Rukia: Neither did I**_

_**Karin: Yuzu that's not fair. How did you appear this chapter and I didn't?**_

_**Yuzu (poses): Because I'm cool**_

_**Chizuru: Next chapter (Chizuru stares at the script)…what the hell is this?**_

_**Tatsuki (laughs): And this is the end of the chapter…bye now.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tatsuki: This chapter may not have a title but consider it a Part 2**_

_**Chizuru: This is a terrible Part 2**_

_**Tatsuki: No one asked you**_

_**Chizuru: Well you should, it's my story**_

_**Rukia: I've been thinking. Maybe we should change the title to Bleach: The Rise of Rukia**_

_**Tatsuki and Chizuru (shouts angrily): Hell no**_

_**Karin: Konsu does not own Bleach**_

_**Ichigo: This annoying plot however he does**_

_**Yuzu: Please enjoy**_

* * *

"You wanna know about Rukia?"

"Ah, she hasn't been in class for a while, I'm a bit worried."

Tatsuki and Ichigo stood outside class, talking quietly away from everyone. It was Tatsuki's idea. The girl didn't want anyone to know of what she was discussing with Ichigo. It was embarrassing, but Tatsuki had to know about her. A week has already passed since Rukia's absence, and no one has seen or heard about her. However, if there was one thing Tatsuki was sure of, it was that Ichigo, her idiot childhood friend, knew something about Rukia. This is why Ichigo was out with Tatsuki now, looking more annoyed than ever.

'_It probably has to do with__ the bruise on his head. His dad must have got to him again.'_

Scratching his head, Ichigo releases a small sigh, wondering what to do. There was no way for him to answer Tatsuki's request without giving away that Rukia was staying in his closet. He just knew if this was revealed his life would go to hell on multiple levels. The last thing he needed was come crazy rumor spreading about him because of Rukia decided to live in his closet like a crazy person.

"There's no need to worry," Ichigo said. "That idiot just caught a cold and had been staying at my place healing up."

Raising an eyebrow, Tatsuki nods slowly.

"Staying at your place…that's interesting."

Becoming flustered, Ichigo glares at Tatsuki.

"Idiot it's not what you think. That other idiot has been in the Old Man's care…" Ichigo trails off hearing Tatsuki laugh.

Waving her hand, Tatsuki gives Ichigo a playful grin.

"No, you're the idiot. I know better than anyone that you're too much of a prude to try anything with Kuchiki. Hell, you won't even try anything with Ryo and it's obvious you both have the hots for each other," Ignoring Ichigo's glare, Tatsuki continues. "Well, thanks for telling me, I'll be walking with you afterschool today."

Not even having a chance to refuse Tatsuki, Ichigo could only splutter nonsense before releasing a defeated sigh.

"I really can't win against Tatsuki."

Entering class after Tatsuki, Ichigo takes his seat. Thinking about Tatsuki's words about Ryo, Ichigo glances back slightly to see the girl in question seated quietly reading a book. Feeling eyes on her, Ryo glances from her book and locks eyes with Ichigo. For a moment the two stare at each other unblinking. A faint blush spreads across from Ichigo's face and he turns away casually as not to draw attention to himself. It was because he turned away that he missed Ryo's blush.

A little bits away; watching with a smirk was Tatsuki.

'_Ichigo, Ryo, you two ha__ve it bad.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Kurosaki Household**_

Laid out on the couch, lazily reading a book, Rukia groans. A week has passed since she fell into a coma, two days have passed since she awakened, and a day has passed since she found herself in the care of the Kurosaki's. Rukia didn't know how to take all what had happened since the day she fell into a coma, but the things she experienced that day was nothing short than life changing. Rukia remembered it all. The battle with the mirror, the nightmare she experienced, and the punishment she received from Sode no Shiryuki for giving away her powers.

'_I never actually believed__ Sode no Shirayuki would freeze me in a block of ice.'_

It was because of this she had a cold, a severe cold that may have killed her if it wasn't for the careful care Isshin Kurosaki had given her for the past three days according to Ichigo. When she had awakened, Rukia was surprised to see the smiling worried face of Yuzu Kurosaki, her personal clothes shop, wiping her forehead. It was soon after this when Rukia was introduced to Isshin and Karin. The meeting was quite interesting, especially when they found Yuzu mothering Rukia, checking her over and asking questions like where she stayed and where she was from. After introductions were made, Rukia was 'adopted' by Isshin and became his third daughter. It was an interesting thing and it only became more so when Ichigo became aware of it.

"Hehehe." Rukia laughs remembering Ichigo's reaction.

A shadow appears over Rukia, stopping her laughter. Looking up from the book, she saw Isshin smiling down at her.

"Eh…Kurosaki-san?"

A small bop on the head is what Rukia receives for her words.

"I thought I told you to call me Dad or Papa…or Father." Isshin said.

"I believe Kurosaki-san is fine." Rukia laughs in good nature, feeling like calling Isshin Dad or any sort of the word would be wrong, especially when she didn't mean it.

Pouting at Rukia's stubbornness for a few seconds, Isshin gives Rukia a small smile.

"Rukia-chan come with me for a bit."

Sitting up, Rukia gives Isshin a curious stare.

"To where."

Giving Rukia a thumb sup, Isshin answers without missing a beat, his grin widening.

"First we're going to drag Karin and Yuzu out of school," Rukia nearly tips over hearing the first part. "And secondly, we're going to the mall to buy you some clothes. We can't have you wearing Yuzu's clothes all the time."

Staring at Isshin stun, Rukia could do nothing but be dragged by Isshin out the house and into his car. Finally coming out of her shock, Rukia found the car already set in motion on a course for the Kurosaki Twin's school. Rubbing her head, Rukia stares out the window softly.

'_Things are quite nice here.'_

Back inside the house, forgotten by all was the little plush lion doll, Kon. Now all alone and with no one to ogle, Kon opens the window in Ichigo's room and leaps out.

"Alright, it's finally my time to shine. Watch out world, Kon-sama is on the move."

With no real destination in mind, Kon runs off in hopes of finding a beautiful lady to love and to snuggle into her loving breast.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ugly, this was the word that described the many things the young girl saw on her way to the mall. Today was the day she has been dreaming of for the past month. It was her day off from training and she was quick to escape Naruki City. Now alone in Karakura, the girl was on a mission to find anything cute to add to her collection of cute things. However, since arriving she found nothing particularly cute, which is why she was heading to the mall in hopes of finding something adorable and cute.

"Hmm."

It was at that moment the girl felt something odd and she turns around to see a pink-haired girl walking down the street aimlessly. Curious about the school girl's strange spiritual pressure, the girl, Riruka Dokugamine (15), runs after her, thinking she may be the same breed as she and her comrades.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**The Mall**_

_**Two Hours Later**_

"That stupid old man what the hell was he thinking dragging Karin and Yuzu out of school for this."

"Seems like a good cause to me. We can't have Ruki-Kuchiki wearing Yuzu's clothes all the time."

"You make it sound like Rukia's been wearing Yuzu's clothes daily."

"I'm pretty sure the last time I saw Kuchiki she was wearing the dress I bought Yuzu a year ago."

"…"

Ichigo and Tatsuki walks through the mall searching for the newly formed Kurosaki Family. It was nearly two hours earlier when Ichigo received a text from Karin explaining what their father had done. The explosion Ichigo released in class that moment was something to be remembered.

"Ah there they are." Ichigo said pointing at where Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia were seated with many bags.

Pissed that Ichigo was obviously ignoring her previous words, Tatsuki huffs and stomps on Ichigo's foot angrily, and walks up to the table where the Kurosaki Family was waiting. A muffled shout escapes Ichigo as he tries his best to hold back from cursing Tatsuki in the highest volume possible. Face red, cheeks puffed out in his effort in holding it back, Ichigo limps after Tatsuki, his face slowly returning to normal.

Being the first to see the two approaching their table, Yuzu smiles and shouts at them waving.

"Ichi-nii, Tatsuki-chan."

Perking up at the names, Rukia looks up and gives the two large smiles. When Ichigo saw the smile, he had a feeling it wasn't really directed at him, but he nods nonetheless, while giving the beaming Tatsuki a side glance.

"Are you here to save us?" Karin asks dully, hopefully.

Shaking his head, Ichigo sighs deeply.

"You of all people should know that's impossible, especially when it comes to clothes shopping."

As if to prove Ichigo's point, Yuzu and Issin are heard gushing over the clothes they've bought earlier.

"Wow, this would like great on Rukia-chan, Dad."

"I know, and this one isn't bad either right?"

"Oh, nice choice, but I think would look better on Karin-chan."

"Hehehe, this is the best."

"Yeah, yeah, oh, I like this one."

"You can have it."

Karin slams her hand on the table in outrage.

"Hey that's mine!"

Shaking his head at how quickly Karin joined the band of idiots, Ichigo focuses on Rukia, only to find her and Tatsuki staring at each other intently, causing an awkward situation for him. A sigh escapes Ichigo once more and he decides to walk off to buy some food, really not wanting to be a third wheel in a relationship he rather not know about.

For their part, Rukia and Tatsuki were actually having a hard time. For one, Tatsuki didn't know how to say she was worried about Rukia without actually saying it. For another, Rukia was having a hard time trying to speak about the experience the two of them had a week ago. It was a second later when they decide to throw caution into the wind and just speak…in unison.

"You haven't been in school for a week, what happened?"

"About last week, that was crazy right?"

Falling silent over what the other had said, the two glare at each other strangely.

'_She doesn't remember what happened?_ Rukia thought puzzled.

'_What happened last week that was so crazy?'_ Tatsuki thought frowning.

Not sure how what to make of this sudden development, Tatsuki decides to change the subject.

"Sooo…you were adopted into the Kurosaki Family?"

Sighing at Tatsuki's obvious attempts to change the subject, Rukia nods slowly.

"Yeah…Kurosaki-san is strange…but last week was stranger," Rukia's eyes narrow. "You really don't remember what happened?"

Scowling that the subject went back to the topic Tatsuki had no knowledge of, Tatsuki nods.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tatsuki said. "All I remember is a strange dream I had, and even then it's in fragments."

Taking a seat across from Rukia, Tatsuki leans back in the chair lazily, and stares at the silent Rukia. Now that she thought about it, there was the strange dream from a week ago when she fought herself and met a strange Chizuru look alike. Of course Tatsuki would be lying if she said she believed it was a dream. For the past week she had plenty time to think back on the dream and each time she recalled it, the more she believed it wasn't a dream. Since coming to terms with this, Tatsuki has noticed things about herself she hadn't noticed before. Sure the healing she discovered was something different, and it had advanced a bit since then. Also there was the strange ability with her eyes where she could see an aura from people and the aura of the strange monsters in the sky. That wasn't all however. She could also sense out Orihime's presence from wherever she was in Karakura. It was odd, but she could. This however wasn't what she hadn't noticed before. No, there was something else. It was a strange ability she discovered, an ability that allowed her to do the impossible. Strangely enough, whenever she called upon of this power, Yang always appeared in her mind laughing.

Tatsuki pales just thinking of Yang and her mad laughter, A familiar feeling suddenly washes over Tatsuki and she stares up at Rukia seeing the red light surrounding her once more. In the distance she saw an overly bright red light approaching, and Tatsuki knew without a doubt it was Ichigo. Turning to Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu, she saw a red light expelling from them also, but unlike Rukia's, the red light expelling from them was even fainter. Tatsuki had no idea what this meant, but she focuses, or would have if it wasn't for a familiar forehead pressing against her own, stopping her cold.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be drugged this time," Rukia pulls away frowning. "Maybe you really have a fever this time."

Blushing heavily, Tatsuki glares at Rukia.

"Never bring up that incident again Rukia." Tatsuki shouts embarrassed.

Laughing at Tatsuki's blush, Rukia turns to Karin and Yuzu hearing them laugh as well, they too spotting the blush. Taking a seat next to his smiling father, Ichigo digs into his fries, his lips twitching at the sight of the blushing Tatsuki and his laughing siblings…plus Rukia. Things would be alright with Ichigo if things remained the way they were, because to him, things were quite nice as it is.

However, things weren't going to remain as they were, because across the way, watching the family intently was a shinigami dressed like a ninja, a shinigami of the Stealth Force under the direct command of Soifon. Eyes landing on Rukia, the shinigami nod silently and went to report to Soifon when he locks eyes with the glaring Tatsuki, her gold eyes boring into his. A strange oppressive presence washes over the shinigami at the sight of Tatsuki. The girl's hair seem lighter than usual, and he could actually see a bit of white appearing within it. This was something else to report to his leader. However, before he could do so, he had to leave and now to make his report, and once he does, taking care of the girl came next, she was dangerous, this much he was certain of. This feeling only proved true when Tatsuki stands and excuses herself from the others and begins heading his way. Cursing, the shinigami vanishes via shunpo, not knowing Tatsuki could see where he was heading and was planning on following after him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Chizuru's Apartment**_

"Mom I'm home."

Chizuru walks into the living room where she found her mother sitting on the couch, drinking milk, wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Ah Chizuru-chan take a seat, grab a bottle of milk."

Grabbing one of the ice cold bottles of milk from the cooler next to the couch, Chizuru takes a seat in the chair next to the couch on the opposite side of the cooler. Sitting up, Chizuru's Mother gives Chizuru a small grin.

"Anything new happen today?"

Taking a sip of the milk, Chizuru nods, returning the woman's grin.

"Yeah, some cute girl was stalking me earlier. I was pretending not to notice, but along the way I lost her when I ran into this strange thing." Chizuru pulls out a familiar plush doll from her bag, it kicking and screaming.

"Let me go, let me go you psycho." Kon shouts.

Pulling on Kon's cheeks for the insult, Chizuru continues speaking to her mother.

"Can I keep him, he's pretty cool?"

Kon stops struggling at this. Never since coming to live at Ichigo's had he been called cool or anything of the sort. It was just one abusive moment after another. In fact Kon was actually thinking about running away because of this treatment. The treatment was so bad he wasn't able to come out into the open until now. Besides there was something else that made Kon extremely happy. On the couch was a bombshell like no other. Large breast, wonderful silky skin, lovely legs, and a smirk so playful it made Kon weak. Kon was sure this was the place he should be living at for now on.

"Hmm," Chizuru's mother hums thoughtfully and nods. "Sure. You can keep him, but you need to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Giving her mother a wide cheeky grin, Chizuru responds with all the confidence as the daughter of Yoruichi Shiohin could.

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

Lauging, Yoruichi leaves the couch and places her hand on her beaming daughter's head.

"My idiot perverted daughter."

Watching Yoruichi walk away, Kon's eyes trail on Yoruichi's lower body, and he giggles.

"I'm really going to like this place."

Liking Kon's reaction, Chizuru giggles as well.

"I think we're going to get along."

Outside of Chizuru's apartment, watching from an adjacent building was a scowling Riruka.

"How dare she take that cute doll for herself? I want it."

Biting her thumb, Riruka wonders how to go about getting it when her phone goes off. She grabs the device from her pocket and answers it.

"Yeah."

A deep sigh is heard on the other line.

"_Is that how you answer a phone?"_

"Yes it is, so what is it, I'm busy?"

"_Come on back, you're n__ot supposed to be in Karakura it's dangerous right now with all the shinigami running around."_

"But there's this cute doll I want."

"_I'll buy __you one later, just come on back we can't afford to be found out just yet, you know how dangerous that could be at our current strength."_

Sighing deeply, Riruka nods and then answers.

"Fine, but when things are clear I'm coming back for my new doll."

"_Only when things are safe, now come back."_

"Fine, but don't order me around Ginjo."

Hanging up the phone, Riruka spares one last look at Chizuru's apartment and then vanishes in a blink.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Karakura Park**_

_The experiment to recreate the Hogyoku was a failure or so I believed. This Hogyoku upon (partial) creation evaporated into reishi and scattered into the air. Thankfully I was able to quickly contain the reishi in a barrier. Howevrer without a proper container the reishi would escape from the makeshift barrier I created and possibly destroy a lot of things. Soooo, not really having any other option, I used the only thing in my possession to seal the resihi of the Failure Hogyoku. I sealed it within my experimental gigai constructed from the spirit signatures of three shinigami (one of which came from me) and a hollow…_

Closing the file, Lisa narrows her eyes wondering what Urahara was thinking. The man was insane. No, insane wasn't quite the word for Urahara. Lisa didn't know the proper word to use for Urahara, but she thought of something pretty close to it.

"He's bat shit crazy."

Sighing deeply, Lisa sets the folder on her lap and watches the children play in the park.

"You found them."

Ears twitching slightly, Lisa tilt her head slightly to the right hearing the cold voice.

"I see," A moment of silence passes. "I want you to rough them up a bit, but only when they're alone, I don't want you bring any innocent people into the mix."

Now curious about what was about to happen, Lisa glances to the right completely to see a girl wearing the Karakura High girl's uniform, leaning against a tree, talking to someone on her cell.

"I understand how you feel, but you must not do anything draw attention to yourselves. The last thing we need is for someone to trace this back to me and my family." The girl scowls. "You will do as I say if you know what's good for you," The girl smiles. "I'm glad you understand, but be warned, if you cannot handle it yourselves then I will, and if I have to do anything, I'll not only deal with them, but you all as well."

The girl looks very familiar to Lisa and she understands why when she steps a little into the light.

'_That girl…she's.'_

Stepping out from the shadow of the tree, the girl reveals herself to be none other than Michiru Ogawa. The girl walks away, paying no mind to the openly staring Lisa, and continues with her conversation.

"No one messes with my family, I don't care who they are. The Small River Gang is not to be trifled with. Handle this well, please do, I rather not have to dirty my hands."

* * *

_**Tatsuki: Hmm, more development**_

_**Chizuru: Not enough ecchi, bring it back**_

_**Rukia: I believe it'll be back in full soon**_

_**Tatsuki: Why do you sound so excited?**_

_**Rukia: No reason**_

_**Chizuru: I still don't like what's going to happen**_

_**Tatsuki: Get over it**_

_**Michiru: We'll see you all next chapter during the third part…bye**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Yachiru: Let's continue with the story, yaaaay!**_

_**Michiru: I really don't want to be here**_

_**Tatsuki (Reads through the script, growing paler by the second): No, nooo!**_

_**(Sitting in a corner crying miserably is Chizuru)**_

_**Soifon: Hmm (Soifon peeks over Tatsuki's shoulder and reads over the page she was re-reading over and over again)...I wanna be like that with Yoruichi-sama**_

_**(Yoruichi who had already read the script stares at Soifon like she lost her mind)**_

_**Yoruichi: I'm gonna get ready**_

_**Soifon: Wait Yoruichi-sama**_

_**(Watching Soifon chase after the departing Yoruichi, Ichigo sighs and shakes his head)**_

_**Ichigo: Konsu does not own Bleach or any of the characters in the series, but this disturbing plot he does**_

* * *

_"I'm sorry, but they're monsters."_

Hanging up the phone in a rage, Michiru slams her free hand against the wall, scowling darkly. It was becoming a real pain. Two hours earlier she ordered her men to punish the two responsible for attacking the family before. Instead of doing as she asked, the fools had the nerve to add to the numbers of the injured. Michiru had no idea who the two were. In fact she didn't care who they were. The only thing that mattered was punishing them before more of her family got hurt, even if it meant doing it herself.

"I need to calm down and find out who these two are so I can deal with them properly."

But to do so she needed to find out whom the two troublemakers were and then grab her chains from her house.

"Need to call one of the blockheads to give me some details about them."

Moving to make the call, Michiru stops seeing a familiar girl skipping pass many people, munching on candy, giggling happily. Recognizing the little girl, Michiru abandons the mission of dealing with the attackers of her family, to deal with the little brat who somehow knew her true identity. To see the girl now of all places was the biggest coincidence ever, and it wasn't one she was going to let slip away. Forgetting about her original objective, Michiru chases after the hyperactive shinigami, Yachiru Kusajishi.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tatsuki -**_

_'No more annoyances.'_

Not caring about the broken bodies behind her, Tatsuki continues trailing the "ninja" radiating the bright red light like a bloodhound. She didn't really understand why she was chasing the ninja like she was, but she was. No, that was quite wrong. Tatsuki understood perfectly why she was chasing after him. It was hunger, an intense hunger that had to be satisfied. The moment she saw him, all rational thoughts left Tatsuki, and all that remained was the desire to fill her stomach with food. Though it disgusted her, the only way to fill this hunger was by eating the ninja. Once again it was disgusting to think about, so Tatsuki didn't, and allowed her instincts to take over.

"Hmm."

Licking her lips, the whites of Tatsuki's eyes become black, surrounding her gold iris, and she vanishes in a blur.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Chizuru -**_

Watching TV with her mom, Chizuru suddenly stiffens as a shiver crawls down her spine.

_'Wha?'_

It was a strange sensation, but Chizuru suddenly had the strangest urge to be with Tatsuki, something that confused her more than anything.

_'I mean sure I've become quite attracted to Tatsuki lately, but this is ridiculous. Why is she suddenly ruling my thoughts?'_

Not knowing the answer, Chizuru frowns staring out the window. As she stares on, a mark appears beneath her left darkening eye. A strong surge of energy pulses inside of Chizuru, causing her body to waver. Vision blurring, Chizuru groans and calls out for Tatsuki. Blacking out, Chizuru falls into Yoruichi's waiting arms.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Tatsuki -**_

Coming to a sudden halt, Tatsuki appears in the shinigami's path in a blur. Licking her lips seductively, Tatsuki grins like a madwoman.

"Come on, come on, come on, are you trying to make me hungrier with all this running around?" Laughs Tatsuki.

The Shinigami says nothing, but draws his sword, eyes narrowing dangerously. The girl was mad, this much was clear. The Shinigami had no idea what triggered the transformation in the girl, but he knew his life was in danger, and he would have to fight for his life in order to survive. The Shinigami's eyes narrow further seeing Tatsuki's mad grin spread.

"A fight, well, I guess a little exercise before a meal is good. Nice thinking."

Without warning, Tatsuki charges the Shinigami in a burst of speed, appearing in his guard in a second. Throwing a punch at his face, Tatsuki grins watching it connect.

"Huh?"

The punch did not connect, in fact, it hits air instead. Confused, Tatsuki wonders what happens, when a searing pain rips across her stomach. Looking down, she saw a deep gash in her stomach, and blood, a lot of blood soaking her shirt, dripping all the way down to her pants.

"You're sloppy."

The voice of the Shinigami sounds from all around as more and more cuts appear on the screaming Tatsuki. It was impossible to follow the Shinigami, because all she could see was a bright red light. The red light was so bright it was actually blinding Tatsuki. Losing energy and losing it fast, Tatsuki drops to one knee breathing heavily.

_'I'm going to die.'_

It was a realization that really scared Tatsuki, and yet it did not. It was an odd feeling, a feeling Tatsuki couldn't really explain, but she knew her feelings were true. Blinking, Tatsuki could see the blade of the Shinigami suddenly closing on her forehead. The incoming blade was strangely slow, causing Tatsuki to frown. Confused once more, but not really questioning on what was happening, Tatsuki rolls to the side, narrowly avoiding death.

Unknown to Tatsuki, there were two black marks on her face, one under each eye. A strange power swells inside of Tatsuki. It was a familiar power, one she has slowly grown accustoms to, but strangely enough, it was stronger, much stronger. The wounds covering Tatsuki from head to toe suddenly heals at an amazing rate. In Tatsuki's hair, black slowly returns, but with that black, red does also, while her bangs remain white, a strange glowing white. Mind going blank for a moment, Tatsuki bodies slowly falls into a stance, it now working on autopilot. A thought suddenly appears in Tatsuki's mind, followed by another, and another, until the thoughts resembled a processing computer.

_'Danger, Danger, Danger, Danger...Target: Shinigami...Counter Measures Set - Ying Yang Partial Assimilation...Lilith Awakening...5%...Danger, Danger, Danger...'_

Eyes glowing darkly, Tatsuki's grin matches her dark eyes, and the girl's spiritual pressure explodes. The pressure wasn't overly strong, but it was strong and unique enough to be felt from all around. Not knowing this or caring, Tatsuki aims her palm at the paralyzed wide-eyed Shinigami. It was time to do the impossible, and with the power Tatsuki was feeling surging through her body, it was time to do it, and do it big.

_'Remember the dream, remember the dream, and it will all flow back.'_

This was not Tatsuki thinking, it was the unmistakable voice of Yang. For once the damn Chizuru look-alike wasn't laughing, but giving advice, something Tatsuki was glad for, because she didn't need it now. It wasn't like she needed the advice either, she just needed to focus, something she had a lot of for some reason.

_'You should be able to it, just focus, and you'll do the impossible, things you shouldn't be able to do.'_

Strangely enough, this wasn't Yang, but another voice, one that sounded surprisingly like her own, but only calmer, and strangely enough, something Tatsuki could barely pick up on, but it was clear, it was kind, a deadly kind.

_'Dammit Tatsuki, what the hell did you do?'_

Losing her focus, the pressure exploding from Tatsuki suddenly subsides at the sound of Chizuru's frantic voice.

"Chizuru?"

A pain rips through Tatsuki's body. It wasn't from an attack from the outside, but inside, and Tatsuki screams. It felt like someone had punched her right in the stomach with ten sledgehammers at once.

_'My god did you feel that. Wow, so hitting this Tatsuki, hurts you...wait, what is this, oh my god, I'm inside of you,' _Tatsuki feels a bead of sweat slide down her face at this. She didn't need to be a psychic to know what was coming next. _'Geez, I thought when I got inside of you it would be a lot better, I mean, it's not even wet in her.'_ Resisting the urge to kill herself, Tatsuki glares at the ground, sweat dripping down her pale frighten face.

_'Chizuru's inside of me, what the fuck? How did this happen? What's going to happen? What will she do? Can she rape me from the inside? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, a demented perverted lesbian is inside of me. My life as a maiden is officially over.'_

Seeing Tatsuki on the ground in obvious pain, the Shinigami shakes off his fear, and uses shunpo to appear behind Tatsuki, blade raised high to end the girl's life. Swinging down, the Shinigami's blade hits another, and a small shockwave releases. Staring at the offender who blocked his attack, he saw not one person, but two. The one who blocked his attack was someone he was not familiar with, but he knew the weapon in her hand was a zanpakuto. The other was also someone he was not familiar with, but he knew she was a human, but with the black sword in her hand with glowing purple runes in the blade was something that made the Shinigami reconsider his thoughts.

The two were none other than Lisa and Ryo, two cold-eyed beauties, both holding dangerous weapons, both releasing powers that shakes the Shinigami to the core.

"Get out of here before I kill you." Orders Lisa coldly.

Not needing to be told twice, the Shinigami runs off to report all of this to Soifon. It was unfortunate, because Soifon was watching everything from the distance. The moment she felt the familiar pressure of Tatsuki's power rise to the surface, Soifon immediately came to the area to check out the situation. Having watched the battle from the beginning to end, Soifon felt something must be done about Tatsuki. However, that wasn't all. The moment she saw Lisa Yadomaru, things have shifted drastically.

"Looks like taking this mission wasn't a waste of time after all." Said Soifon watching Lisa lift Tatsuki's body and swing the girl over her shoulder. The fugitive shinigami says some words to Ryo, words Soifon couldn't make out, but the girl nods, and follows after the departing Lisa. However, before she does, Ryo turns her way and frowns, causing Soifon's eyebrows to rise in interest. "This realm is quite interesting, but I should report to the Head Captain about my findings." Said Soifon.

However, before doing so, she'll first have to listen to the report from her own subordinate, and then find Yachiru once more.

"I swear that girl is always running somewhere."

Huffing, Soifon vanishes, and returns to base to await her slow subordinate.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Karakura High -**_

Feeling all the spiritual powers spread and then vanishes, Ishida frowns and returns his attention on Mahana. The girl was just finishing up her time with the archery club, and was now making her way towards him.

"Thanks for waiting Ishida-kun." Said Mahana grinning.

Waving off the thanks, Ishida gives Mahana a deep frown. This is not what Ishida wanted to do, but he had no choice, not if he wanted Ryuken to give him what he wanted.

_'To think he would actually blackmail me into doing this.'_

Shaking his head in irritation, Ishida focuses on the staring Mahana, and blushes seeing how close her face was to his. Backing away startled, Ishida nearly bumps into the wall in his fright. Laughing at Ishida's reaction, Mahana rests her hand on Ishida's shoulder, grinning playfully.

"Calm down, I don't bite much." Said Mahana laughing, and she places her hands on her hips. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about? Is it about the project?"

Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, Ishida shakes his head, and wordlessly brings out his Quincy Cross. The moment Mahana saw the cross, she smiles, and points at it.

"Wow, that's pretty strange, my mom has a similar cross. Actually, she has about five of them, all in different shapes and sizes. Wait, I also have one...see," Mahana pulls out the same cross Ishida had. "It's a good thing Michiru found this for me, I wouldn't know what I would do if Ma found out I lost it...she'd kill me if I did."

Not really caring about the little details for the moment, Ishida sighs once more, and mumbles under his breath.

"I was supposed to be the Last Quincy," Ishida's eyes narrow darkly. "Damn you Ryuken, what other secrets are you hiding?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Urahara Shop -**_

"What's wrong with her?"

Worried was not the right word for what Yoruichi was feeling. Seeing Chizuru in a comatose state was something she never thought she sees in her life. Terrified and confused, these were two emotions Yoruichi never enjoyed feeling, and whenever she did, a severe sense of hopelessness fills her. Running a hand through her hair, Yoruichi glares at the silent Urahara.

"Well?" Snarls Yoruichi.

Giving Yoruichi a patient stare, Urahara focuses on Chizuru once more. Having his hand hover above her prone body, a faint light escapes his palm, and covers the girl, sealing her in a barrier. Ignoring the shock glaring Yoruichi for the moment, Urahara gives Tessai a small nod.

"Teleport her below and finish up," Urahara narrows his eyes at Tessai, sending a small shiver down his old friend's spine. "Place the strongest bakudo spell you know on her and layer multiple hado spells on them, we don't need her breaking free," Tessai nods wordlessly, and with a simple mumble under his breath, he and Chizuru vanish in a flash of light. Nodding to himself, Urahara turns his attention on Ururu. "I'm counting on you to hold her back should she break free. I'm also authorizing the use of the Second Stage, so don't hold back." Orders Urahara.

Giving Urahara a small nod, and smile, Ururu silently goes down to the underground training area. Watching Ururu go, Jinta points to himself, smiling brightly.

"What about me, what about me?"

Cracking a small smirk at the boy's enthusiasm, Urahara answers.

"You're coming with me...make sure to arm yourself."

Giving Urahara a wide smile, Jinta salutes him with an excited shout.

"Alright!"

Watching the boy run off, Urahara finally focuses on Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-san, it would be best if you stay here and watch over your daughter. If I'm right about the current situation, which I'm sure I am, then you need to be here as the final defense," Urahara's eyes narrow dangerously once more. "I'll give you only this warning, Yoruichi-san. Don't think of that girl as your daughter when she awakens; think of her as an unstoppable force that must be stopped at all cost. Use any means necessary to stop her, and remember talking may help."

Forcing back a sneer, Yoruichi nods and silently obeys Urahara's orders. Without another word, Urahara sets out of the shop, and excited Jinta running after him

"Let's go kick some ass."

Below the shop, Chizuru was coming to with a groan. Cracking open her eyes, Chizuru sit up slowly, yawning loudly. Prodding at her arm like a curious child, the girl glances from left to right, trying to get a read on her surroundings.

"This is interesting." Mumbles Chizuru.

"...creation..."

Ears perking up, Chizuru glances to the right to see Tessai sitting on the ground, chanting under his breath. Staring at him curiously, Chizuru could see a flow of energy circling around him. Cocking her head to the side, Chizuru stands and makes her way to Tessai slowly. From behind Tessai, Ururu appears, and when Chizuru laid eyes on her, she comes to a stop.

"You..." Said Chizuru.

Ururu's pupils shrink and she appears in Chizuru's face in a blink, leg cocked back.

"You're my..." Continues Chizuru.

Leg snapping forward, Ururu kicks Chizuru in the face, sending the girl flying back with a bang. Strangely enough, Chizuru didn't react to the attack at all. The only reaction she had was a slight widening of her eyes. Hitting a large rock pillar hard, Chizuru groans, not out of pain, but out of irritation. Narrowing her eyes at Ururu, Chizuru continues on as if she was never hit.

"Little Sister, I recognize this feeling, this power, you're the other, the missing part to our competition." Chizuru pulls herself out of the rock, and drops to the ground in a low crouch. "Don't worry Little Sister; you'll be with us again soon." A red light surrounds Chizuru's right hand, a zanpakuto slowly begins to form. However, before it completely forms, a shout is heard.

_**"Bakudo 99: Kin!"**_

Chizuru's arms are suddenly bound by a spiritual fabric, which quickly spreads across her body. Crying out, Chizuru is pinned to the ground by metal bars. Eyes growing wide, Chizuru's pupils shrink as she focuses on the chanting Tessai.

_**"Bankin...First Song...Second Song...Final Song!"**_

Metal rods pierce Chizuru's body, followed by a large metal block crushing down on her from above. Ignoring Chizuru's rage-filled scream, Tessai continues to chant. A blue light engulfs the cube, followed by a red one, then a yellow, and finally a purple light. A sigh escapes Tessai. The man stands and stares at Chizuru. The girl was still screaming, obviously trying to break free from her restraints.

"I advise you to stop that," Tessai crosses his arms over his chest. "There are multiple hado spells layered on that bakudo," A stream of electricity runs down the block and to Chizuru, shocking the girl. A scream escapes Chizuru and she glares at Tessai. "That was the first warning; the second warning will be stronger. If the rare chance you actually break free." Tessai is cut off by Yoruichi suddenly appearing, the woman wearing a vicious glare.

"What the hell is this Tessai? What are you doing to my child?"

A gleam flares in Chizuru's eyes at Yoruichi's words.

"I must apologize Yoruichi-san, but that is no child." States Tessai firmly.

"Mom." Chizuru's eyes water. "What's goin on? Why am I in this strange place? Ah, it hurts, it really hurts mom." Cries Chizuru.

Eyes widening at the sight of Chizuru crying, Yoruichi moves to help her girl, when she suddenly stops. Chuckling, Yoruichi stares down at Chizuru grimly. To think she of all people would fall to her emotions in such a way. Thankfully despite the sight of her daughter crying and the pain she was in, Yoruichi could pick up the change in her daughter's spiritual pressure. It was faint, and it was obvious now that Yoruichi was thinking rationally, but the deep, sinking pressure to Chizuru's energy was something different from the norm.

"Nice try, but who are you?" Demands Yoruichi coldly.

Seeing how her act was no longer working, Chizuru smiles coldly, a black glow emitting from her body. The block rumbles and the electricity surges again, giving Chizuru a greater shock. However, the girl ignores the shock and presses her hands on the ground, a vein pulsating in her forehead. Pushing up, the block continues shaking violently. The girl roars, and black energy explodes from her body, destroying the block. However, the moment the block was destroyed; multiple hado spells are released, causing multiple explosions.

Blinking at the explosions, Yoruichi gives Tessai a blank stare.

"Byakurai, Shakkaho, Sokatsui, and Soren Sokatsui," Yoruichi turns back to the smoke covered area where Chizuru was. "Are you trying to destroy her?" Tessai only gives Yoruichi a silent stare in response, irking the woman. Ururu walks to their side, her eyes trained on the smoke.

"She's coming."

No sooner had Ururu said this, a thick pressure crushes down on the three. Footsteps are heard from the smoke, followed by Chizuru's voice.

"You asked me who I am. Well, I guess I can answer that," A burst of wind blows away the smoke, revealing unscathed Chizuru. The girl was smirking, expression soft and serene. "You may call me Yin, it's a pleasure." The now identified Yin gives the gathered people a small smile. Attention focusing on Ururu, Yin's smile becomes warm and welcoming.

"I would like it if you returned to us Sister."

Eyes darkening, Ururu tilts her head to the side, s bead of swear sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I must refuse," Ururu's power slowly rises. "However, I must ask if you allow Honsho-san to return to her body, if you do not, I will be force to fight you at full power."

Lifting her arm, and aiming her fist at Yin, Ururu grasps her arm, her spiritual pressure exploding. Laughing quietly, Yin holds out her hand, a red light emitting from it. A zanpakuto forms from the light, a familiar zanpakuto giving off a familiar spiritual pressure. Reeling back in shock at the zanpakuto, Yoruichi's eyes take on a fierce glow.

_'This isn't good.'_

_\_**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Urahara -**_

Urahara and Jinta stands outside a warehouse. While Urahara was weaponless, Jinta had spiked club in hand, ready for battle. Rubbing his chin, Urahara stares up at the warehouse smiling like usual.

"I guess we should retrieve Arisawa-san now."

Approaching the entrance, Urahara opens the door with a shout.

"Hello my dear Vizard friends, Urahara is here to pick up some merchandise."

Eight spiritual pressures crush down on Urahara and Jinta. Smirking, Urahara holds up his cane.

"Looks like they're home."

* * *

_**Tatsuki (Smashes head into the ground repeatedly): Why? Why? Why?**_

_**Chizuru (Smashes head into the wall repeatedly): Why? Why? Why?**_

_**(Rukia, Ryo, Yuzu, Karin, Michiru, Yachiru, Lisa, Soifon, and Ichigo stare at the two with large sweat drops)**_

_**Ichigo: It wasn't**_

_**(Chizuru and Tatsuki throw Ichigo a harsh glare)**_

_**Ichigo: Never mind**_

_**Ryo: Next Chapter things continue to heat up**_

_**(Tatsuki and Chizuru are seen still smashing their heads into the ground and wall)**_

_**Yachiru: More candy please**_

_**Michiru: My Family, you'll pay for this brat**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chizuru: Woohoo, we're back, we're finally back**_

_**Tatsuki: I thought this show was done with**_

_**Ryo: Guess not**_

_**Michiru: Let's have a good time everyone**_

_**Lisa: Konsu does not own Bleach**_

_**Chizuru: Let's Begin**_

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't Urahara-san."

Appearing a few feet away from Urahara, Shinji Hirako grins at the man, his zanpakuto in hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Hirako-san," Urahara grins at the man, gently tapping his cane on the ground. "You're looking well." Urahara rolls his right shoulder.

Losing his grin, Shinji narrows his eyes at the man.

"Enough of the pleasantries, what brings you here?"

"You know what brings me here Hirako-san."

The quick reply Urahara gave Shinji was unexpected. Staring at Urahara intently, Shinji saw the man was still smiling, but his eyes were cold and hard. This was a radical change of the Urahara Shinji was acquainted with. No, this person was quite different, very different. It was only thanks to Shinji's natural suspicion of people that he was able to notice. Do not misunderstand the situation. The change in Urahara's eyes is not what startles Shinji. No, it was the change in Urahara's overall presence. It reeked of danger.

"Heh," Shinji smirks. "That's a nice look for you Urahara-san," Shinji nods to the side. "I know why you're here, now come on she's sleeping in Lisa's room."

Walking towards the back of the warehouse, Shinji eyes Urahara and Jinta from the corner of his eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Michiru**_

"No," Michiru shakes her head. "No, no, no, no, not here." Michiru stares at the destruction around her in pure disbelief.

Standing in a yard, but not just any yard, her family's yard, Michiru stares at all the down bodies of her men. This was impossible. To see all her men down like this, it was unthinkable. No, what was more unthinkable was that a child was the cause of it all. The Child of Destruction, Yachiru was currently shaking one of her unconscious men at the moment, shouting in his ear.

"Where's the candy?"

Having enough of this nonsense, Michiru shouts at Yachiru.

"Stop that right now!"

Stopping like she was told, Yachiru releases the poor man and stares at Michiru with her large eyes. Like an animal Yachiru slowly stalks towards the sweating Michiru. Hungry eyes glares into frighten, cautious eyes.

"Boss!"

Turning towards the source of the shout, Michiru watches a bound chain soar towards her.

"Yes."

Catching the chain, Michiru quickly releases the bind on the chain. Liking the turn of events, Michiru grins and glares at Yachiru, the chain hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Wrapping the chain under her armpit and over her shoulder, Michiru begins swing the remaining length of the long chain in a wide arc at her side.

"You won't get away with this brat," Michiru's eyes darken. "I don't hit kids, but I'll make an except for you."

Having said what needed to be said, Michiru attacks the sugar high Yachiru.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**_Urahara_****  
**

When Urahara came into Lisa's room, he was not surprise to see manga scattered across the room. He was also not surprise to see most of them were mostly porn. However, what he was surprised about seeing was Lisa cuddled in the bed with Tatsuki. No, cuddle was not the right word. Strangled by Tatsuki was the correct term that should have been used.

"Help me!" Cries Lisa.

Yes, Tatsuki who was blissfully sleeping was strangling a red Lisa. Watching from the corner of the room, a book in hand like always was Ryo. The moment Urahara had entered the room; Ryo had not stopped staring at him. The black sword leaning against the wall next to her had also not stopped vibrating since he entered. This intrigues Urahara, but not enough for him to forget about his purpose for coming to the Vizard today.

"This is an interesting sight indeed," Urahara glances at the seething Lisa. "What did you do to end up like that?" Urahara walks over to the bed and taps the sleeping Tatsuki. "I wonder if she's in her Inner World," Urahara slaps Tatsuki's face a few times and even pulls on her hair, waking her to no avail. "Yep she's in her Inner World alright," Urahara faces Lisa once more and smiles apologetically at her. "Sorry, but I tried all I could, there's nothing I can do for you Yadomaru-san.'

Ignoring Lisa's cries for help, Urahara takes a glance at Ryo. The girl was still eying him, unnerving him a little.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks pleasantly.

Shutting her book close, Ryo stands and faces Urahara fully.

"Excuse me, but I am Ryo Kunieda, I would like to know who you are and what you know about my friend's condition."

Since she arrived, Ryo has been patient, waiting for the man who was responsible for Tatsuki's drastic change. After hearing from Lisa about the man who would be coming for Tatsuki soon, Ryo was intrigued, and yet very worried. She expected to see a terrifying man with the aura of a madman. She even expected to see a cold-eyed man, but this is not what she seen. No, standing in front of her was a man who seemed more creepy than terrifying. He has the cold eyes down, but other than that, nothing, nothing at all.

"Ugh." Grunts Ryo.

Despite this, Ryo felt a strange oppressing feeling when she stares into Urahara's eyes. A feeling that made the back of her hair stand on end, this was something Ryo did not like, something she did not like at all.

"Me, oh, sorry for rude," Urahara pulls a fan from nowhere. "I am Kisuke Urahara and as for what I know of Arisawa-san, well," Urahara smiles. "I guess you can say I'm her father," He glances at Tatsuki hearing her groan. A blush rises to his cheeks at what he witnesses and he glances away, just as Ryo glances at Tatsuki.

"Ah..a…ah." Moans Lisa.

A blush covers Ryo's face completely at the sight of Tatsuki nibbling on Lisa's ear, while fondling her breast. The girl's legs were intertwining with Lisa's and she was rubbing up against the red moaning Lisa.

"Wow, way to go." Cheers Shinji.

Unnoticed to Shinji, standing behind him was a red Hiyori. Having heard Shinji, Hiyori wordlessly takes off her sandal and slaps Shinji head hard, knocking him out. Catching his body as it fell, Hiryori carries him out, shouting at Urahara as she did.

"I better not catch you in this room by the time I come back Urahara!"

Disappearing around a corner, Hiyori gives the unconscious Shinji a small shake.

"Hey dumbass," Hiyori glares at the ceiling. "We're being pulled into something dangerous."

Groaning painfully, Shinji cracks open an eye and give Hiyori a grim smirk.

"I know, but that girl is Lisa's friend, she won't leave her alone even if we asked."

Shaking her head, Hiyori drops Shinji and walks off.

"It's annoying, but Lisa is also our friend, and if that girl is dangerous then," Starts Hiyori, but she is cut off by a strong spiritual pressure. Turning so she was staring in the direction of Lisa's room, Hiyroi's eyes narrow further. "It's not the girl, her friend," Hiyori smirks. "Looks like that other dumbass pissed off that Ryo-girl."

A thought suddenly hits Hiyori and her eyes narrow once more.

"They better not damage the base."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Tatsuki's Inner World**_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Making out with Lisa-san, oh, she has nice firm tits."

_**BANG!**_

"Cut that shit out!"

Tatsuki stands over the bloody Chizuru, steam rising from her red fist. Off to the side watching on in amusement was Yang. The woman was seated in the air, floating aimlessly around the two. The three were on an tropical island with a volcano surrounded by a crystal blue sea. In the far distance flames burn bright and hot.

"It hurts, it hurts, stopppp!"

On the ground, Tatsuki had Chizuru in a painful hold, a sharpshooter by the looks of it. Strangely enough, the two were having their little reunion near the sleeping Tatsuki being held in a prison made of flames. The flames were not there originally, but after Chizuru punched her, the flames suddenly appeared, protecting the Tatsuki. Yang did not know where this Tatsuki came from, but she knew it was not _her_ Tatsuki. It was strange, but since the girl was doing no harm, Yang leaves her at bay and focuses on her Tatsuki and Chizuru.

"Tatsuki-san, Chizuru-san, that is enough," Yang waves her hand, separating Tatsuki from Chizuru. "I have much to discuss with you before we help you," Yang points to the wailing Chizuru. "Back to your body before Yin causes too much trouble," Yang makes a face at Chizuru. "Or before you cause too much trouble here, really now, molesting Yadomaru."

Giggling perversely in response, Chizuru blows Yang a kiss. Over with Tatsuki, she thought it was very creepy to see Chizuru blow a kiss at someone who could possibly be her future self, but she kept these thoughts to herself.

"I know you have lots of questions, but I will answer what I can for now," Yang grins. "Then again, I'll put it bluntly," Yang points at the suddenly silent Chizuru and Tatsuki. "You two are experiments crafted by the hands of Kisuke Urahara. Although your creation was a mistake, the original purpose before your birth has remained the same. You were created as a countermeasure to the hogyoku and to that of Sosuke Aizen," Yang glances at Chizuru. "One who has more shinigami essence than human or hollow," She faces Tatsuki next. "One who has more hollow essence than human or shinigami," Yang stares off in the distance. "And then there is one who has more human essence than shiniami or hollow. One day you three will become whole, and when that time comes Lilith will be formed once more," Yang grins madly. "And then a reality shaking power will be born anew."

The flames in the distance grow stronger and an intense heat wave passes over the island. The volcano explodes sending lave everywhere, burning everything it lands on. Throughout the destruction of Tatsuki's Inner World, only Yang's insane giggles are heard.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Yoruichi, Yang, and Ururu**_

"_**Awaken…Benihime!"**_

To Yoruichi's growing shock, Chizuru, no, Yin was holding a perfect replica of Benihime, Urahara's zanpakuto. Yin giggles insanely and with a cry, she swings the blade, not at her, but at the stun Ururu.

"_**Sing, Benihime!"**_

The attack came fast, almost catching Ururu off guard. However at that moment, _Genocide Mode_ activates, and Ururu dodges at the last possible second. A trail of blood leaks down Ururu's right arm and she glares at the smirking Yin.

"Oh, looks like I was a little too slow," Yin's eyes darken. "Don't worry, the next one will be faster, I promise."

* * *

_**(Tatsuki stares at her hands in horror)**_

_**Tatsuki: Am I turning into Chizuru?**_

_**(Lisa hugs her body, staring at Tatsuki, face completely red)**_

_**Lisa: I was fondled by Arisawa, kissed by Arisawa, rubbed against by such a minor character**_

_**(Tatsuki sees red)**_

_**Tatsuki: Bitch did you just call me a minor character?**_

_**Lisa: That's what you are**_

_**Tatsuki: You say that, but you forget where we are. We are in a completely different universe so to say, so the rules are different. (Smirks) Here I'm the main character and will forever be so, while you will be a minor with the same significance as a fly**_

_**(Ichigo stares at Tatsuki with wide eyes)**_

_**Ichigo: Wow Tatsuki, I didn't know you could be so arrogant and harsh**_

_**Tatsuki: There's a lot you don't know**_

_**Ichigo: True, but you should calm down, you don't want your fans to start hating you now**_

_**(Huffing, Tatsuki nods and gives Lisa a small smile)**_

_**Tatsuki: I'm sorry (Tatsuki walks away)**_

_**(Chizuru looks up from the script giggling and watches Tatsuki leave)**_

_**Chizuru: Wait up Tatsuki we have to practice our lines…this is great!**_

_**Tatsuki (shouts): No way, I will not do that with you**_

_**Chizuru: Come on, I'm really starting to find you attractive here**_


End file.
